Trial of the Heart
by Redcap7
Summary: In the wake of Calamity Ganon's defeat, Hyrule must pick up the pieces of its shattered kingdom. Watch the fated hero as he treads between adhering to the forces of fate and forging his own destiny. His duty may have been fulfilled, but his greatest test has of yet to begin.
1. Post-Calamity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters within.**

* * *

"If we depart now, we should reach Zora's Domain within two days on horseback, Princess Zelda."

Those were the words that Link, hero of the newly-liberated Kingdom of Hyrule, said to his lone companion. As she turned to face him, she caught his glance into the vast green fields beyond. His deep blue eyes, which she admittedly frequently found herself lost within, seemed now wandering themselves.

It had been just over a day ago when the duo had confronted Calamity Ganon, the scourge of Hyrule Castle, and decisively defeated him after a century of rampage and destruction. The long-awaited battle was in fact a rematch of their fight a century earlier, when the antagonist had reigned victorious and countless casualties grew in his wake. Only an act of divine providence could have saved them which, ironically, was the case: The Princess had suddenly awoken her dormant powers, while her companion, on the brink of death, was taken to the Shrine of Resurrection where he recuperated during the intermission. The resulting circumstances permitted both to both survive the Calamity, and not to age a day beyond that fateful day.

They were a perfect time capsule, and most historians would leap at the opportunity to interview either of these specimens, before even taking into account their roles.

"Link, did you get that?"

Her companion snapped out of his trance, and turned to face her suddenly. He nodded, his preferred response as he had become known as a Hylian of few words. As Zelda's anointed knight and wielder of the Master Sword, the sword that seals the darkness, his actions spoke far louder.

"I said we shouldn't waste any time. I want to meet with King Dorephan and this prince of his that you keep talking about."

Link chuckled. Words couldn't do justice to the magnificence of the great Sidon.

The duo turned to mount their horses: Zelda on a pure white steed, and Link on a dark brown mare. He had named his horse Epona, and she was his faithful companion ever since his emergence from the Shrine. Link knew that these horses were among the strongest and hearty horses in Hyrule: he had tamed them himself, after all.

As they galloped through central Hyrule, Link returned to what was going through his mind before his interruption. Looking out at the vast plains, one could see both the horror of the ruined settlements from the Calamity, and the beauty of nature thriving in spite of it. Countless battles were fought and lost, numerous innocents brought to an untimely demise, the apocalypse quite literally on their doorstep, and yet the wildlife still held the will to live and thrive. Doubtless that countless memories also accompanied the vast plains, memories lost to time.

' _If only I could remember more,'_ he thought to himself. Nevertheless, he still pressed on.

When Link awoke from his century-long slumber, he had lost his memories, and throughout his quest to free the Divine Beasts and defeat Ganon, he had visited various locations and had flashbacks to his earlier days. Most of these memories pertained to Princess Zelda and himself, where her views and treatment of him evolved from open hostility to friendship and intimacy. While he gained a better grasp on their relationship, he still felt that some pieces were missing, especially with his other friends and Champions. There was one person who he particularly wanted to remember more about…

…but he was quickly snapped back into reality.

"Link! Watch out for those Bokoblins!"

He reacted a tad late, as the orange monster was trampled under Epona's hooves. Faced yet again with the current situation, the hero placed a grip on his signature blade and leaped off his steed to clean up the victim's party.

* * *

"There you go again. I'm convinced that you keep doing this just to show off!"

The fight had been quick and the fated pair continued along the road. At a time Bokoblins had been a threat to Link, but after facing much tougher monsters, they were quite refreshing adversaries, especially with his Master Sword. The hero shrugged off the Princess' witty remark that came with each encounter they had, and the faithful knight that he was, he easily dispatched any who would threaten the life of the next Queen of Hyrule.

At times Zelda would insist that Link award her a weapon, and that she was fully capable of defending herself in a pinch. Every time, Link would stubbornly refuse: it was quite possible that whatever powers permitted her to not only seal off Ganon alone, but to survive a century without aging, had taken an unseen toll on her body, and he wasn't going to let her take any risks, not before a full physical examination. The Princess sighed and eventually gave in.

As they approached the Riverside Stable for a pitstop, Zelda approached Link, Shiekah Slate in hand.

"Link, before we reach the Domain to inspect Vah Ruta, I want to make another visit to the Spring of Wisdom on Mount Lanayru. It's a bit out of the way, but I want to give my thanks to the Goddess before we move forward."

Though Ganon had been banished until the next age, and the threat of Blood Moons were to be over, there still numbered a large monster population, including a number of Lizalfos complimenting the wolves nearing the peak of that mountain. That wasn't even counting the Lynel that guarded the main route at the base. That Lynel wasn't too far from _that_ spot, either.

It was the last living memory he had of the Champions.

' _Let's stop wasting time! We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down!'_

' _Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who's boss!'_

 _The authoritative yet compassionate voice of Lord Daruk, the Champion of the Gorons, filled the air. Link and Zelda had just returned from Mount Lanayru, where the Princess had fruitlessly prayed at the Spring of Wisdom, and was greeted by the Champions at the base. While they tried to console her, Calamity Ganon had erupted and engulfed the castle of Hyrule. They could only look on in shock until Daruk spoke up._

' _Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle.'_

 _He could feel the look of disgust Master Revali, the proud Rito Champion, gave him upon hearing those words._

' _You can count on us for support. But it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!'_

 _Lady Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion, approached Zelda with a motherly look. 'Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe.'_

 _The Princess adamantly refused. 'No. I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield… But there must… There must be something I can do to help!'_

 _The memories faded to a blur not long after, but the Hylian Champion tried to concentrate on how he felt about one in particular…_

"Link!"

The hero shook once more, snapped out of his memories. He absent-mindedly nodded, forgetting the subject of the conversation until it was too late.

He later regretted it.

* * *

Hack. Slash. Hyah!

Those were the sounds that littered Mount Lanayru. They were accompanied by gruff pants from the blonde swordsman.

Climbing Mount Lanayru alone was no chore for Link, as he could easily handle any enemy that dared cross him. Doing so while defending Zelda on all sides, however, was more difficult. He still dispatched all enemies that came before them, but it took more effort to protect every hair that graced her golden head. They had left their horses at Kakariko Village, after checking in with Impa once more.

After the final battle, Princess Zelda chose Kakariko as her headquarters for rebuilding the ravaged Kingdom. It held Impa, the loyal Sheikah tribe, and a fairly central location among the Hylian population centers that remained. She didn't want any lavish ceremonies to commemorate her return, least not before the restoration of the capital, but she did send word to all about Ganon's defeat and her rebuilding efforts.

"We're almost at the peak! I can't believe the view!" The Princess was visibly excited. She didn't mind the cold one bit, and she was comfortable in her white coat. Even Link had to admit that she looked stylish and adorable in that outfit.

They marched through the snow, Link holding a torch to keep them warm and illuminated as they ascended. He knew from memory that they were almost at the summit, and they walked through a small cave of ice when Zelda decided to take a break to check the Shiekah Slate. Link acquiesced and set up a campfire while she played with her toy.

Over the last couple days Zelda had been making extensive efforts to open Link up and release him from the tension and burden he bore. The threat of Calamity Ganon was thwarted for now, which was the largest motivating factor for the Hero's infamous silence, but old habits die hard. It wasn't that he were incapable of holding a conversation, it was just that he didn't want to.

Through the course of his adventure, the Hero found a fondness of the various views and natural formations that dotted Hyrule. He actively sought out several peaks to survey the Kingdom, but few were as majestic as the height of Mount Lanayru. He experienced it firsthand when he liberated Naydra from Ganon's Malice: an encounter that quite literally took him across the mountain range. It was one of his most epic battles, and one he was due to tell his companion when they met the dragon once more.

Something strange came over him, which led him to stand up from the camp and gaze into the distant yonder. That feeling tugged on him: this scene felt familiar for some reason. The cave, the campfire, the carefree Princess: all of these things gave a familiar vibe.

Then it hit him like a Moblin Club to the face.

This scene, this fire, it all came back to him now.

Another memory.

* * *

" _Yahoo! I've never felt so liberated!"_

 _The newly seventeen-year-old Zelda was twirling around the camp while Link set up a campfire. He could tell that they were near the summit and he wanted to prepare a dish fitting for the royal for reaching the age of majority. He also had her ceremonial white dress prepared for when she was ready to change at the Spring._

 _He handed her a plate of Hearty Salmon Meuière, which she happily devoured. She appreciated his cooking as much as his way with the sword._

 _"I have a good feeling about the Spring of Wisdom," she continued. "Legend says that long ago, the Triforce split into three pieces and went to the three beings that embodied their attributes the most. The Triforce of Power merged with Ganon, the Triforce of Courage to the hero, and the Triforce of Wisdom to the Princess. With your courage and Ganon's impending power, I must certainly be the last of the trifecta."_

 _Link listened as they sat together. What she said made some sense, but he wasn't completely sold on her theory. There was also no guarantee that even if this Spring was indeed her fount of awakening, it would happen today. Going off that same legend, the Hero of Time supposedly was trapped within the Sacred Realm for seven years, allowing Ganon to run amok unchecked. That wasn't a precedent he wanted to follow._

 _"…and I was wondering," the tone in her voice suddenly shifted. Her face was filled with concern and nervousness, and if he weren't mistaken, shades of red were occupying the ends of her cheeks. But he couldn't tell, as her face was directed downward._

 _"You are my courageous knight who has shielded me from every threat that has come for me, you have kept me safe, sheltered, and- "the princess offered a rare stutter. At times she was flustered, ecstatic, calm, but never like this. "I want to know what you truly think of me."_

 _Link paused while formulating a response, and then turned to the princess._

 _"Princess, you are certainly an amazing young woman, and you possess many admirable qualities that make you great. Despite not achieving your full potential, you strive every day to make up for it and assist us in the ways you can. Few of us could be so dedicated as to take fate into our own hands as you, and I'm sure that with a mind like yours to guide us, Calamity Ganon will be defeated, with or without those Divine Beasts."_

 _Zelda was moved by these words. She was successful in getting him to open up to a degree, but she never thought he thought of her like this. Still she pressed on._

 _"I see. I have another question that I wanted to wait until after the Calamity Ganon ordeal was over to ask, but has anyone caught your eye as of yet?"_

 _Link was taken aback for a second, but finally mustered up a response._

 _"To be honest, there is one person I've known for some time, someone whose presence can illuminate a whole room. I haven't been able to see her very often since my knighthood, but I made her a promise that once this ordeal was over, we would spend some time together."_

 _The Princess appeared to stiffen in response to the remarks, but as to why was completely out of the Hero's periphery._

 _"Fine. I won't pry any longer." She walked quickly towards her white dress and indicated for privacy to change. "Let's just forget this conversation happened and move on to the Spring, shall we?"_

 _Link nodded as he prepared to clean up the camp site. He picked up the Master Sword and readied himself to stand guard as usual. Before he completely turned around, he noticed in the corner of his eye that Zelda was holding the Sheikah Slate and opened to a blue page. The image on the screen looked exactly like the campsite they were just at, and she tapped the screen in the same manner as if to delete it._

* * *

Suddenly Link returned to the world of the present, and to his relief noticed Zelda grinning as she swept through the Sheikah Slate, clearly browsing his real-to-life images of himself with various dangerous beasts.

The hero also made a number of revelations from this new memory.

First, he confirmed that there were more memories from his past that weren't laid bare by obvious photos and statues of his comrades. This made him feel ecstatic as it provided him with more memories, more adventure, to learn more about his past self, and made the world so much bigger.

Second, he realized what Zelda truly thought of him right before he lost consciousness, and felt a strong pain in his gut. He knew that he was one of the most eligible bachelors in Hyrule based on his interactions with the Gerudo alone, but this was before he became the hero that saved the Kingdom. He was glad that Zelda was one of his friends, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, especially with her powers on the line being the deciding factor in their fight against Ganon. He wondered if she still felt the same about him after all these years…

Third, one detail of that memory had him itching his head in confusion, but felt all too familiar.

 _'Someone I said I would spend time together with? But who?'_

He tried recanting all the memories he retrieved while traversing Hyrule. Eventually, one of them floated towards the surface.

 _'Perhaps we could spend some time together.'_

He finally realized it, and it was a painful truth that felt like a blow to the heart.

He realized that was from one of his last intimate conversations with Mipha, the red Zora Princess and Champion of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. From his memories he had always thought of her as a pretty and kind Zora, someone he naturally would have enjoyed spending time with, but he didn't know why, and he dismissed those feelings to the back of his mind.

He learned only after her death that she held feelings for him, and had handcrafted special Zora armor for him, armor crafted specifically by Zora princesses for their future husbands. Even without all his memories restored, he knew that they had a special bond, and could understand where she was coming from. However, one question did permeate his mind after processing all this information.

 _'How did I feel? What would I have said?'_

This question had dogged him ever since he liberated Vah Ruta and freed Mihpa's spirit. It broke his heart to see her fate, but he felt relieved that her spirit could finally rest in peace knowing that her mission was completed.

With this memory fresh in his mind, Link brought his hands to his head and shook vigorously. This strange feeling finally made sense.

"Link? Are you alright?" Zelda was looking up at her companion with concern, noting his frantic behavior.

 _'I remember. I did have feelings for her after all.'_

This realization hit him like a thousand Zora Spears. She was dead, and he only now remembered how he felt towards her.

He squandered his last chance at closure with her spirit, at the very least.

It was like losing her a second time.

The Hylian hero fell to his knees and started sobbing.


	2. Cracks in the Fortress

Link sat there sobbing for what seemed like an eternity while Zelda did her best to comfort him in her arms. The cold winter storm upon the mountain was unforgiving and sent even the local critters into their shelters. The Princess was grateful that they had a makeshift roof above their heads, and that while her hero's sadness was anything but ideal, she was at least relieved that it happened in a convenient place.

' _If only I wielded Mipha's Grace, but yet again, her powers wouldn't be able to mend these kinds of wounds. Poor Link, I didn't mean for things to end up like this.'_

Truth be told, her decision to ascend Mount Lanayru held a multifaceted objective. Returning to the Spring of Wisdom, even if it didn't grant her its blessing, was an important resolution for closure to her mission. However, she was also keen on assisting Link in restoring his memories and of mutually supporting one another. They were among the last relics of a civilization lost to time, and the only ones alive who could truly understand one another's circumstance. After everything that her appointed knight had done for her, regarding protecting her at every turn despite her repeated rejections and scorn, standing as a pillar of support during her times of emotional distress, and after being sealed away for a century and losing all memories, traversing Hyrule to vanquish Ganon and save her once more, she felt that her debt could never be repaid. She wanted her turn to protect her knight in a blue tunic.

Zelda knew and observed Link's abilities to restore his memories throughout his journey. The images in the Sheikah Slate were especially helpful, but he was also able to recall episodes triggered by familiar scenery, objects, or likenesses. He regained a basic outline of who he was before the Calamity, but the smaller, flavorful slices of life were missing. All fighting and no writing makes one a dull Hylian, Purah once told her. Her new cause was to re-assimilate Hyrule into a peaceful path, and there was no better place to begin than with its one-Hylian army.

Her selection of Mount Lanayru was due to the significance of the conversation they held there. It was among the last peaceful episodes they held together, and the closest she ever got to finding the truth missing from Link. She had a hunch about the answer to her question, but she still couldn't conclusively deduce it, so she asked anyways. She had hoped that he could remember his special someone and that she could learn her identity, just out of curiosity, and also for more selfish reasons. She didn't want to see her courageous knight cry.

"Link, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like this when we came up here."

Her hero started to dry himself up and tried breathing normal again as he attempted to regain composure.

"It's quite alright. In fact, in a way I'm glad we came up here. There were certain questions on my mind and this most recent memory answered them." He paused, taking a moment to look deeply into her eyes. "Thank you, Princess-"

"Zelda. You may call me Zelda. You've earned the right to shrug off the formality after this entire ordeal."

"Thank you, Zelda. I'm honored to be at your side and to have you support me as I will support you. Destiny could not have chosen a better counterpart."

His Princess smiled at the last statement and started to get up, but Link felt a sting when he uttered it. The legends say that the Hero and the Princess are destined to fight Ganon whenever and in whatever form it appears throughout time. The cycle will repeat infinitely, with Ganon re-emerging again and the fated pair defeating it again. While the Calamity can be defeated, it can never be destroyed, which bothered him greatly.

' _Was this all just 'destiny?' The carnage, the destruction, the lives lost: was this all the will of the powers that be?'_

Destiny was a double-edged Master Sword. On one side, it gave Link the confidence and the courage to traverse Hyrule and confront Calamity Ganon, as it told him that he would inevitably prevail and he needn't worry about failing in his duty. On the other hand, it made him feel cheapened in the grand scheme of things. Sure, he was a grand hero who overcame every obstacle and solved every puzzle, but he felt like a marionette, a powerless plaything of unseen actors. There were good people who lost their lives because of fate: they didn't deserve to lose their lives, or worse, be subjected to years of torment, only to have their deaths ultimately be in vain when the force that caused them is incapable of being held accountable or put down.

' _In my ideal world, we should all be empowered to choose our own destinies, Hylia be damned.'_

He missed Mipha most of all. She was a kind, pure soul who didn't deserve to die. She was always willing to heal his wounds and to put herself on the front lines of any adversity that came in front of them. He was willing to do anything to hold her in his arms and be reunited with her red form. Unfortunately, he couldn't simply fall on his sword to join her in the Spirit Realm, as he had to rebuild the Knights of Hyrule from scratch and oversee the restoration of the Castle. By then, he would be a decrepit old man, unfitting and unworthy of a love so pure.

' _Goddess, give me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference.'_

"Zelda, there's something you should know. Something I never answered to you before the Calamity."

"Oh?" The Princess turned around, genuinely surprised at this sudden statement from Link. She figured that with his burden finally released from his shoulders, he should feel more at ease to open up. However, she didn't think that simply returning to this spot would trigger a memory to swell inside his mind so easily. Still, she was hoping it was what she thought it was, which would prove one of her theories. "What are you referring to?"

"You had asked me, on this very spot when we ascended this mountain a century ago, if there was anyone in Hyrule that I had my eye on. I finally regained my memory of that day."

A mix of emotions was going through her mind right now: relief, suspense, and anxiety among them.

"Mipha. Princess Mipha was the one I had my eyes for, before the Calamity."

Zelda was taken aback by this confession. It had sprung more questions than answers, but those would have to wait for another time. She could tell he was just beginning to piece things together on his end as well.

"I'm sorry Link, I truly am. I'm at a loss for words right now, but at least now through your actions, her soul was finally permitted to rest in peace." She moved towards him once again for another embrace.

"It's okay, I'm not entirely sure when, or why, or how I developed these feelings for her, but it can only serve to enrich my experiences. I'm glad to have these memories restored so we can build a new world that she would have been proud of."

"Well said, we cannot repeat the past, after all."

' _But we should be able to.'_

"Link? One last question. I'm aware that you may not remember everything yet, but from what you still know, how close were you and Lady Mipha?"

"Let me tell you the story behind this Tunic she made for me before the Calamity…"

"So, you're telling me that baby Sidon has grown up?"

Zelda was chuckling as Link regaled her with stories about his adventures in the Zora Domain, prompted by his recent memory. He told her of the tale where he fought the Great Octorock and proved himself a valiant hero, and she could only think of how proud Mipha would have been of her younger brother.

She was shocked to learn about how close Link and Mipha were before fate tore them apart. She knew that they were childhood friends, but marriage? The Hylian Princess had spent untold hours laboring to crack open his brain only to get short soundbites, and he seemed even less emotive around the Zora Princess in group settings. To be frank, she didn't think he had it in him, but something told her that there was more to this story. Before they knew it, they had reached their destination.

A large, flat area adorned by elongated sticks of ice lay before them. In the center was a shallow pool, yet the water wasn't as cold as one might expect. A large idol typical of shrines to the Goddess Hylia was present, and in the pool, was an engraved stone with the Triforce on it. The scene looked identical to what graced the Princess a century ago when she initially climbed the mountain with Link for its blessing.

With one notable exception.

"Hello there, fellow travelers! It's quite rare to see others at such a peak!"

Two Hylian travelers were also at the summit. They called out to the two blondes when they made eye contact.

Zelda was the first to respond. "Hello there! We weren't expecting fellow travelers up here! I hope the monsters weren't too ferocious!"

"Princess Zelda, is that you? We are honored to be graced with your presence!" The other traveler responded, as they both took a knee.

His partner spoke up, "Actually Princess, it's an amazing coincidence that you're up here. We're a couple of traveling merchants and we wanted to offer you our amazing product! Comfortable pantaloons that can keep one warm and cool in any environment!"

Both travelers stood up, and Link finally noticed their attire. They wore the traditional Hylian tunics, but their pants were dark colored and form-fitting. They did indeed look comfortable, but showing off every dip and curve of their legs made him uneasy.

Zelda made similar observations before responding. "Wow! I wasn't expecting to purchase anything while I was up here. What do you call them?"

The travelers smiled, "We like to call them Kohga Pants."

"Zelda, duck for cover quickly."

She was surprised at the interjection by her knight, but his tone made it sound serious.

Before she could grasp for a response, she noticed that the two travelers in front of them were reaching behind their backs for something. She didn't like the look of the situation, and knew where this was going.

A chuckle of laughter filled the air as the duo disappeared in a flash of smoke. In their places were two tall burly men dressed in red and black. Each of them was equipped with a large, thin sword, and their faces were covered with a hood and mask. The mask had a symbol similar to the teardrop of the Sheikah Slate, but upside down and red. These were two Blademasters of the Yiga Clan, a group of Sheikah that pledged themselves to Ganon.

"Insolent whelps! We will sacrifice you to avenge Lord Ganon!"

Zelda did as she was told and ducked for cover behind one of the ice pillars. Link unsheathed his sword and took a battle stance.

Link made the first move and made a quick lunge toward the Blademaster on the right. He made three slices with his blade before the fourth send his foe flying backward. The other Blademaster tried to make a blow from behind, but a red aura permeated around the Hero. When the blade connected, the aura flashed and hit the offender with an equal reaction. Daruk's Protection had saved him once again.

Link hit his initial foe again for four more slashes, but then found himself backed into a corner. He started parrying their blows, but knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He made a dash through the duo, but only after activating Daruk's Protection for another charge. He turned to face his foes in the open, one looking worse for the wear.

In frustration, the worn-out Blademaster muttered some words and placed something in the ground. It started making its way towards Link, with a gush of air erupting from the ground. He jumped on it and used his Paraglider to gain elevation. Smiling, he took out his bow and aimed at his targets.

In a scene that made it look like time itself froze, the knight aimed three arrows at his adversaries. Two of them landed in one Blademaster, knocking him to the ground. The third made eye-contact in the mask's bullseye, cracking his mask. The remaining Yiga was noticeably more irritable towards the tide of the battle.

Link was growing more confident as the battle raged on, with the Yiga taking several more blows. However, when it seemed that he was on his last legs, the Master Sword failed to connect, giving its would-be target time to regroup. As he raised his katana to make a strike, Link activated Daruk's Protection once more, with the familiar red glow around it.

' _It's over.'_

Or not.

Daruk's Protection shattered, but Link still flew a short distance. He wasn't mortally wounded, but he still took some damage in spite of his invulnerable shield, which puzzled him. It felt more like a thin slice than an impalement, but a cut was a cut.

' _Something is wrong here. I need to end this now.'_

He raised his sword and started putting himself into position. As the Blademaster closed in on him, Link spun around with blade in tow, unleashing a Spin Attack. This last move defeated his foe, leaving a horizontal cut across his mask, and his defeated form on the ground. Slowly the sliced Blademaster picked himself off the ground, motioning for his comrade to raise their hands, and both of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Link are you okay? Let me check for bleeding." Zelda had finally arisen from her perch, concern for her friend was all on her mind.

"I will be fine. I just wasn't expecting to see the Yiga Clan act so bold." He sheathed his sword and dusted himself off.

' _I also need to figure out what's wrong with my divine powers.'_

Along his journey across Hyrule, Link had completed hundreds of trials, puzzles, and tasks in order to test his abilities and bring peace to the shattered kingdom. In his quest to calm the Divine Beasts, he was heartbroken to find all his fellow Champions to have met their demise, but each one imparted onto him their signature abilties. Master Revali of the Rito granted his Gale, a powerful updraft spawning beneath one's feat to allow the user to soar into the air. Lord Daruk of the Gorons shared his Protection, an ordinarily impervious barrier that shields the user from all manners of attack and retaliating with an equal force. Lady Urbosa, Chief of the Gerudo, unleashed her Fury, a potent shock of lightning at the fingertips. Last, but certainly not least, Lady Mipha, Princess of the Zora, bequeathed her Grace. In an ultimate testament to her love for the Hylian, it proved to be the most powerful of them all: the ability to completely heal one's wounds, and bring back the Hero from the brink of death itself.

The first three of these powers had three "charges" or instances of use, before he needed to wait for them to be used again, which could in theory be used indefinitely. In the last skirmish, it felt like he got two and a half charges out of Daruk's Protection rather than three. It's not that he was complaining, but the change was sudden and without warning. He may not have noticed it, as their powers weren't called upon since the final battle with Ganon. The pondering would have to wait for now, but the swordsman kept the thought in the back of his mind as he followed his companion.

The two climbed the path to the side of the Spring as the storm had subsided. While the clouds obfuscated sight, it was still quite a view from the very top of Mount Lanayru. Zelda was taking images like mad, while Link took in the sights around him. He looked towards the northwest, and noticed something peculiar.

The blue glow of Divine Beast Vah Ruta was missing.

To Zelda's dismay, the great dragon of wisdom was not at its perch at the time.

* * *

"Work faster you maggots!"

The sound of whiplash filled the air. Scores of workers were scurrying about in a dark, underground place. The scene would be completely dark without the red paper lanterns adorning the walls. The workers all wore a red and black uniform, with their faces covered with a white mask bearing the Yiga insignia.

The workers were divided into different tasks. Some of them were applying hammers to a hard, dark surface on multiple tiers, elevated by a network of wooden planks and ladders. Others were moving unmarked materials around the cavern. A few of them held pieces of parchment and were communicating with the others as they looked around.

The site in the center was a formless entity, unknown to all but the select few privy to the final designs of the project. Material that resembled tan-colored stone lay at the open base, with what appeared to be black tube-like fixtures interconnecting them. Even for the Yiga, who were accustomed to working in dimly lit environments, it was quite difficult to visualize anything in this worksite.

At the top of the cavern was an ornate wooden room with glass windows. Inside was sitting an unusually large, buff man wearing the familiar attire of a Yiga Blademaster, except his outfit was completely black. He was treating himself to a helping of Mighty Bananas when two poofs could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Report."

The Blademaster with the cracked mask spoke first. "Master Shiba, we encountered the Princess and Master Kohga's murderer as per your orders."

"And? Where are they, or their corpses rather, Jeel?"

"Well you see, we uh were soundly beaten within an inch of our lives. We were unable to recover the Slate."

The big boss spun around in his chair, facing his subordinates. "So, you are telling me, that you have not only failed your tasks but brought dishonor to the Yiga and fled like cowards?" He took his empty banana peel and threw it at them.

Both beefy Blademasters started quivering, until the other one, with a horizontal slash on his mask, spoke up. "M-master Shiba sir, we fought with everything we had learned and he still thrashed us on that mountain! There was nothing the two of us could do!"

Shiba was about to give another verbal beating, but he had a thought and struck his chin. _'Nothing the TWO of them could do, hmm.'_ "Very well. As for your punishment, you are to spend the rest of the week laboring in the pit."

"But Master Shiba!"

"It is willed! Jeel and Keel, do not be like those who cross the Yiga Clan!"

"Y-yes sir!" Both of the Blademasters vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Yiga boss to himself.

' _As long as we keep working on THAT project, we should still be in good shape. Soon none shall cross the Yiga again!'_

* * *

The blonde duo reached the entrance of the Zora Domain, which was an elaborate blue walkway towards the settlement. It was clear that countless Luminous Stones were applied in the construction of the entrance, as it was nothing short of elegant. It was as beautiful as Zelda remembered. They dismounted their horses as they walked down the corridor.

Although Zelda made a great effort to spread the word of both Ganon's defeat and her return, she still encountered a surprisingly small number of Hylians on the main roads as they traversed through the eastern parts of the kingdom. Impa had advised her that the races were still licking their wounds from the century of Calamity and were going to be hesitant to accept a sovereign that none of them were alive to remember. She proposed a tour of Hyrule in concert to her investigations in order to reinforce their ultimate triumph and the return of the Princess. The ones that they crossed paths with were generally receptive and relieved so far, but the rest remained to be seen.

Link looked up as they entered the Domain, and confirming what he saw on the mountain, Vah Ruta wasn't on its perch above when it was taking aim on Ganon. His heart sank but nevertheless kept moving.

Eventually they reached the other side, and were stopped by two Zora guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The male guard stated firmly. He was a tall brown Zora holding an impressive spear. "Oh, it's just you Link! How was the final battle against Ganon? I'm sure it was a fight to remember!"

Link cracked a smile. Rivan was a great character, and even though his memories with him and the Big Bad Bazz Brigade were abridged, the Zora always knew how to brighten a mood.

The female Zora studied Zelda with curiosity. "Who might you be? I assume you are a friend of Link the hero, correct?"

The Princess gave a warm smile. "You could say that. I am Princess Zelda and we are touring Hyrule to rebuild a post-Calamity society."

"You mean THE Princess?" Rivan chimed in. "Dunma where are your manners? Take a knee!" Rivan quickly brought himself to the ground in a respectful position, while his counterpart, shocked for a moment, motioned to do the same.

"I can assure you that the formalities aren't necessary, you two." She began to chuckle. She was glad that at least so far that her return was warmly received, but suspected that the wounds wouldn't go away anytime soon. "I'm here to inspect Vah Ruta and meet with King Dorephan and Prince… Sidon?"

Rivan snapped up immediately. "Of course! I will send for the prince immediately your highness!"

"I assure you that won't be necessary. Besides, I enjoy taking a stroll through the beautiful Domain!"

"One last question," Link finally broke his silence. "Where is Vah Ruta now?"

Dunma responded to this question this time. "After the Calamity disappeared, Ruta moved back to the reservoir on its own. We don't know why, but it has parked near the dock which makes entering it much easier."

Link let out a sign of relief. He would finally get to do what he wanted after all, but it would come later. The duo thanked the Zoras before moving forward into the main square.

Zora Domain was an ancient, beautiful city with gentle streams of water flowing throughout the walkways. It was designed in an elegant tiered system of circles and swirls, with glass and Luminous architecture adorning the various layers. In the heart of the Domain, a large elegant statue stood. The features indicated that it was a female Zora, an elegant and beautiful one at that, wearing jewelry and wielding an impressive trident. The timeless beauty of Lady Mipha was a sight to behold.

But it wasn't the only sight.

Before the statue was a tall, red Zora male. Even among the tall Zora, he visibly towered over every other person within sight. As the duo came closer, they could hear words he was muttering to himself.

"Mipha, dear sister… I wish you were here. I miss you terribly." The large Zora started weeping as he leaned on the statue. "Did you see it? Link was able to finally defeat the Calamity! You were always right, to believe in him! I know what you must have seen in him, and you couldn't have chosen a finer man."

"Prince Sidon!" A familiar voice came from behind him as he turned around. There he came face to face with his favorite Hylian.

"Link! It is so good to see you!" Sidon lit up and moved to embrace Link in a bear hug, which was warmly reciprocated in a rare act of the Hero's emotiveness. "Congratulations on slaying that foul demon! **Have I told you how amazing you are, and how grateful I am?** " Zelda couldn't help but smile at the sight, and got a good look at the Zora in question.

Sidon was a tall, muscular Zora who was clearly distinguished amongst his peers. He possessed bulging muscles that complimented his slim physique, which was ideal for swimming. He wore ornate jewelry similar to the engravings on Mipha's statue. A fine handkerchief was tucked in beneath the collarbone. Around his torso hung a thin blue sash with the royal emblem of the Zora. At his side was an ornate blue short sword. The most distinguished feature, however, was the infectious smile. Zelda remembered the adorable little Sidon from before the Calamity, and the pure innocence had clearly survived the test of time.

In a way, the Prince was a beautiful specimen.

She soon snapped herself out of it. He was a fish man, after all.

"Prince Sidon, it's amazing to see you after all these years!"

The Zora turned to face her, studying her face. "You, what is your name? You look very familiar, but I can't place it."

"I am Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon. You've grown up so much, it's incredible!"

"Princess! It's true, you're alive! And you haven't aged a day! Remarkable!" His arms were open in aghast.

"Prince Sidon, I am pleased to meet you and I would love for us to get to know each other more, but I've come to the Domain to meet with King Dorephan and inspect Ruta, which has stopped working for some reason. Is it correct that Ruta somehow moved to the reservoir on its own?"

"Hmm yes it's true. We have our engineers and guards keeping an eye on it around the clock, trying to learn everything we can, and finding any relics from my sister that we can. It's both awe-inspiring and unpleasant, to say the least." The blondes could sense a tone shift in his voice as he completed his sentence. "We cannot thank you enough for finally defeating Calamity Ganon! I will show you to the throne room where you may speak with my father."

"That's amazing, thank you Sidon!"

"On the contrary, Princess," Sidon raised his left arm into a crooked fist and loosed a toothy smile. She could see a sparkle in his teeth. "The pleasure is all mine!"

Link grinned as he followed him up the stairs, with Zelda not far behind. Unbeknownst to either of them she was shaking her head yet again.

"Princess, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you survive being trapped with Calamity Ganon itself for a century, without so much as a scratch?"

She could sense the sudden change in tone in the young Prince's voice, a concern that she felt was related to Mipha somewhat. It brought her pangs of survivor's guilt, but she knew that he did not mean for that to happen.

"To be quite honest, I'm not entirely sure myself."

* * *

The conversation with King Dorephan went much smoother than Link expected. The boisterous king, the big blue alpha whale that he was, extended a more than welcoming hand to Princess Zelda, as well as the Champion himself, for defeating Ganon. He indicated that he would be more than honored to renew the pact between the Hyrule Kingdom and the Zora Domain for mutual cooperation, and granted the two access to Vah Ruta.

Muzu, the King's elderly council, was much less enthused with the arrival of Zelda. It was true that he came to terms with Link after his heroic deeds in appeasing Ruta and honoring Lady Mipha's memory. However, his existing prejudices against the greater Hylian population persisted, and none held a greater object of his scorn than the royal line of Hyrule, whom he placed the greatest amount of responsibility for the Calamity and Mipha's fate. She was the one, after all, who pushed so hard to force the ancient Sheikah technology onto Hyrule.

"Blasphemy! By Nayru! Your majesty, if any Hylian is to blame for the catastrophe of century's past, it is this woman in front of you!"

"Mind your manners, Muzu." The hulking whale-king bent over from his throne to talk down to his advisor. "Did you not lay the same proclamations towards the brave knight at her side?"

Realizing that he was outnumbered and utterly defeated, Muzu bent his head in defeat, muttering words under his breath.

As the trio approached the reservoir where the Divine Beast resided, they bumped into the familiar faces of Bazz and Gaddison, two other Zora with whom Link bonded with before the Calamity, under the Big Bad Bazz Brigade with Rivan. Zelda was quite amused with her knight's childhood antics and impressed that his presence made such an impact with every person he met. They bode them farewell, promising to meet each other again soon.

Gazing onto the familiar scene of the East Reservoir Lake, Link noticed a change that was all too familiar. In the lake stood a massive construct with blue lights and an elongated trunk on the front, which was lowered for the tip to rest on the shoreline. There stood Divine Beast Vah Ruta in all its glory.

The Princess stated that this Beast was the most fascinating of the quartet since it could create an infinite supply of water. With so much of Hyrule covered in the after effects of ruin and malice, having such a plentiful resource on hand would be invaluable, not to mention the projects that could be undertaken with its help. She imagined irrigating the Gerudo Desert and turning it into lush grasslands like Central Hyrule, among other ambitious ideas. She planned to continue her research from before the Calamity to figure out how it was able to conjure an infinite amount of a resource out of nothing, and if it could transfer to other realms.

Of course, when have the ambitions of the Hylian royal line to use ancient technology to alter the landscape ever steered the world wrong?

In a scene that startled both Hylians, the Divine Beast was surrounded by Zora guardsmen on all angles, from the pier, to the walkways, the hills, and the reservoir itself. In front of the entrance to the Beast stood a dark, elderly Zora with a stern look. Link recognized that Demon Sergeant anywhere: Seggin was, as always, highly critical of even the most minute detail.

"Sergeant Seggin, your attention to detail never fails us! I humbly thank you." Sidon called out for Seggin, who shifted his gaze toward the approaching group. Zelda was perplexed by the stern, elderly Zora who likely witnessed countless battles.

"Nothing gets past this Zora. As long as my gills still hold breath, no riffraff will ever lay a finger on our treasure, I swear it on Nayru." The Sergeant was curt and to the point, typical of a well-disciplined soldier. He looked beyond the Zora prince to see his two companions behind him: one was Link the Hero who calmed Vah Ruta's endless downpour and had trained his son Bazz in swordsmanship. Though he placed the blame for Mipha's fate on his shoulders, the Hero had redeemed himself by putting her soul to rest and ending the Calamity. The other Hylian, on the other hand…

"Well I'd never thought I'd see the day, _Princess_ Zelda. I suppose you are to thank for this wonderful contraption that has cost us so much."

"Please Sergeant Seggin, I am sincerely sorry for the devastation that the Divine Beasts have wrought upon the world, I could never have foreseen what they could have done in the hands of Ganon." The old Zora's frown was as stone-cold as ever. "I was meaning to ask, why is there such a large presence guarding Ruta?"

"Hmph" Seggin, unconvinced as ever, turned his form to face the Beast once more. "While that scoundrel Ganon was finally beaten for good, the fallout from the Calamity still lingers in these lands. It's still a lawless world out there, Princess. We received reports that the Divine Beast of Death Mountain was ransacked the other day, so the King elected to place Vah Ruta on constant watch. We are still searching, trying to find any artifacts of Lady Mipha undiscovered as of yet."

' _Death Mountain? Daruk. I hope that nothing terrible has happened, but we will have to investigate later.'_ The knight thought to himself as he listened to Seggin.

"Has anything been stolen from Vah Ruta during this time?"

"Nothing gets past these eyes, Princess. Last night we caught some hooligans trying to sneak aboard the beast. I scared them off with a Lightning Arrow!"

"Seggin, I know you are shock-resistant for a Zora, but if you go overboard with those then it will bode dire consequences for you!" Sidon showed a genuine balance of concern and shock.

"It matters not, my Prince. I would rather fall than allow any more _Hylian_ riffraff from laying a finger on Lady Mipha again!" Link could feel this last statement was directed at him, but it put a question through his mind. Hylians were the ones who attempted to infiltrate the Beast? What is going on here?

There was a rotten fish in Lurein Village, that was for sure.

"As you can see, Princess Zelda, the end of Ganon did not purge evil from the world, but together," Sidon turned, delivering his signature pose to Zelda. "We can craft a better one!"

The large Zora then turned back to Seggin. "Don't worry, Sergeant, I pledge that nothing will come to harm Ruta or my sister's memory. Please allow these two inside once more."

"As you wish, your highness," As wary as Seggin was of the Hylians not unlike the elderly Zora of the Domain, his duty as a soldier never permitted him to raise a fin against royalty. He motioned for the Zora guardsmen to move, clearing a pathway onto the Beast.

* * *

The interior of Ruta was a sight to behold, and a monument to the skill of the ancient Sheikah engineering. The entrance hosted a large barrel-vaulted atrium with tan-colored walls interwoven with darker shades, the signature style of the Sheikah tribe. Deeper inside, massive gears and chains dotted the machine, and an ever-present flow of water gracefully glided throughout. There remained no inhabitants save the ruins of the guardians Link had destroyed on his last visit.

However, the first thing the trio noticed upon entering was the smell, which was a mix of sulfur and burnt hair. The nasty odor was typical of areas infested with Ganon's Malice, and one could never forget a stench so sour. Even after completely purging a section of the Malice, the stench would linger on for untold amounts of time. Zelda had become acclimated to it during her century-long sealing of Ganon, and Link was too fixated on his mission to pay much mind to it. The Zora Prince could be seen struggling to hide his intolerance for the odor for the benefit of his company. The stench was a constant reminder to the three of its significance as a tomb for its pilot.

"My father noticed roughly a week ago that Ruta was no longer at its perch above the Domain. It was a day before a courier arrived to inform us of Ganon's defeat, which had happened two nights before his arrival, so we surmised that the movement was indicative that my sister's role was fulfilled. When we learned that it returned to the old reef, he ordered it searched for anything of significance relating to her. Unfortunately, we haven't found anything as of yet, not even a spare trident." Sidon stopped and allowed his companions to take in their surroundings.

Link felt guilty at his last sentence. He had thoroughly looted the place and acquired one of Mipha's spare spears. At the time it felt like vindication to use it against Ganon's minions, but it broke easily.

"Say Prince Sidon," Zelda motioned to ask one of the most burning questions on her mind. "From our understanding, Ruta's water empties at the end of its nose. Have you found the source for its ability to create an unlimited supply of water?"

"Ah Princess, I'm afraid we haven't discovered just how this beast can create an unlimited something out of nothing. We've even searched the bowels to find any oversized water tanks, and found nothing. We did stumble upon a hatch near the back end of the nose, but the door glows orange and cannot be opened to us."

"Orange? That's peculiar. Link didn't you say that you encountered Sheikah pedestals that glowed orange, and then turned to blue when you applied the Sheikah Slate?"

The knight nodded. "More often than not, they opened the doors to various shrines which tested my physical and mental abilities. I also used the Slate to wrest control of each of the Divine Beasts."

"We should bring the Slate to that door you mentioned. It might hold new clues on how everything works. Lead the way, Prince Sidon!"

Both royals started walking towards a staircase nearby, but Link felt something tugging at him. He figured that since the Beast had been cleansed, and with the great Sidon with her, his detail wasn't in any danger should he wander off a bit. He felt relieved at spending some alone time within the Beast once more, this time without any of Ganon's minions at his heels. It allowed him to spend more time thinking about Mipha, which both hurt and comforted him.

A million thoughts coursed through his head as he walked through the hallowed halls. How did he develop his feelings for Mipha? What were they like during childhood? Why didn't he save her from the Calamity? Why didn't she acknowledge anything when he met her spirit? Possibly the most painful of them all, when would he ever have a chance to speak with her again?

Before he knew it, Link was standing on the exterior of Ruta. He could see the pristine blue waters of the reservoir, and the awkwardly long nose was extended completely straight. The crisp air was a breath of relief and a welcome change from the Malice-infested cabin. He made his way towards the very end of the snout, which started to raise as he reached the end. The nose finally stopped rising just as the flat end reached a parallel position to the water below. A loud growl from Ruta accompanied the movement, a signal that it was locked into place. He took a seat on the edge, and just realized now that it was sunset.

' _This reminds me so much of that memory. Of everything I regained from my past, this was my favorite.'_

Link recalled the day when he was alone with Mipha on Vah Ruta, on this very spot, at sunset. She was tending to his wounds while talking about their childhood days. She called him a reckless child, a moniker he was still proud of and spent everyday to live up to it. He could tell that she was nervous about something, but at the time he couldn't figure out what. He assumed it was about Ganon, which was something he shared similar trepidations with. He remembered that he didn't think much of it, but that he did care deeply about his oldest friend.

' _As much as it warms my heart to remember, I still have the feeling I'm missing something. That memory feels incomplete…'_

The knight wished he could spend more time enjoying the view and the nostalgia, but _certain_ individuals had other plans. At once a large gush of water started emanating from Ruta's trunk, which drenched the Hylian. If that weren't enough, the nose started moving up again, which sent him flying downward towards the base. One could say he was fortunate enough to have a cushion as soft as his head to break the landing. A massive bruise and ringing reverberated in his head, but he eventually got up, cursing under his breath.

He wanted to unleash a diatribe on Zelda, who he assumed was responsible for ruining his moment, but why did this fall seem so familiar? He took another look at his surroundings. Ruta's nose was extending ever upward, crossing the setting sun while the golden light illuminated on the shimmering water. It was nothing short of beautiful. It truly took him back…

A familiar scene played through his mind.

* * *

 _Link was sitting atop Ruta's nose as it rose higher into the air above the reservoir. The beautiful sunset over Zora Domain never ceased to impress the Hylian. Aside him was Mipha, the Zora Princess who piloted the Beast. His right arm was stretched out and held in her left hand. Her right hand was held an inch from his arm, and a familiar blue glow surrounded it. He was looking intently into her golden eyes, and she was smiling._

" _I was thinking…" she began. "This reminds me of the time we first met… You were just a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn."Everytime, I would heal you, just as I'm doing right now."_

 _That much was true: he did have a habit of consistently getting himself in over his head with his herculean labors, akin to a small dog barking up a storm. He made a slight grin at this statement. He also felt guilty calling upon her powers like he did, as if she was a bountiful river from which he could draw water at will._

" _I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much fast than I did."_

 _That much was true: Mipha was doubtlessly older than him when he first entered the Domain, and for the longest time she seemed to be a giant, while he was simply a rambunctious little fairy to her. He felt a strange tug internally for reasons unknown, but it drew him to turn his face closer to hers and look more deeply into her eyes. The first thing he noticed was her increasing nervousness._

" _I was… I was always willing to heal your wounds, even back then." It was as if she could read his mind. He knew she was trying to ease his mind about relying too much upon her, but it couldn't take away the guilt of imposing upon someone so near and dear to him. Her voice was cracking as she spoke, which tugged at his heartstrings, but why?_

 _He followed her gaze further south to his arm, which was starting to show signs of recovery. In a moment, the large cut on his right arm rapidly closed up, and she released it from her grasp. No amount of application of Mipha's Grace ever ceased to amaze the Hylian, and his arm looked as good as new. He shook it a bit and marveled at both impeccable resources seated next to him._

" _So, if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do?" Her gaze shifted toward the waters below, the shimmering orange ripples dancing around Ruta. He could sense the concern in her voice, but something was telling him there was more on her mind._

" _We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against. But know this that no matter how difficult this battle might get… If you- "Her gaze shifted back toward him, this time with a much more comfortable expression. "If anyone ever tries to do you harm… then I will heal you." As soon as those words escaped her lips, the Zora Princess broke eye-contact once more, her gaze fixated on her lap._

"… _No matter when, or how bad the wound... I hope you know, that I will always protect you." That statement almost brought a reaction from Link. That was a kind of pledge that he would make to her, not the other way around. It's the knight who shields the princess, not the other way around!_

 _One thing that didn't escape his view was that his old friend was shivering, her hands held together in an almost heart-shaped gesture. He knew that the weather wasn't very cold and she wasn't wet. Still, he listened on. "Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young. You know…"_

 _Suddenly her face turned back to Link's once more. He could see her golden irises and familiar, soft smile: reassuring signs to Link from his boyhood days. "Perhaps we could spend some time together."_

 _He smiled and nodded. He was promised by the King that should Calamity Ganon return and they were successful in slaying the beast, he would be rewarded with a generous bonus, including indefinite paid vacation. The first thought that crossed his mind was reuniting with Mipha and spending time with all their old friends, including the young Prince Sidon. He genuinely enjoyed her company, and he couldn't wait to shrug off this burden and just veg out with her once again._

 _He noticed a tinge of red on her face, but figured it was the setting sun taking its nap behind the mountains. He turned to face the sunset once more, enjoying every moment of this scene. He knew it was among his last days where he wasn't joined at the hip with Zelda for months, if he was lucky. He was glad to spend a peaceful day with a good friend. But there was something about this silence that was off-putting. Sure, he was the silent swordsman who could spend entire days without uttering a word, but he felt like there was something that was supposed to be said, but wasn't._

" _W-well, the sun is about to set, so I guess we should retire for the evening." He turned to face her and could sense a tone shift in her voice. As the Princess got up, he noticed a satchel draped around her shoulder that he hadn't before. He was curious as to the contents within it, but it would unfortunately have to wait for another time. He could tell that she wasn't in the mood for such a conversation, so Link elected to spare his friend unneeded grief._

 _Suddenly something started to go wrong. Ruta's nose started making rumbling noises, and a gush of water emerged from the tip beneath them. The Beast's nose also started to increase in elevation, removing their firm footing. Link attempted to grab onto something, anything, to keep him from falling off, as well as to keep his childhood friend from descending as well. He latched onto one of the edges, thank Farore, but as he reached to grab Mipha, she fell downward face-first towards the base. Fortunately, the nose didn't rise too high, so the landing wasn't going to be serious. However, an injury was an injury._

 _Mipha couldn't decide what was more embarrassing: that she fell down the trunk of her own Divine Beast, that Link now had an unabridged view of her posterior, or that the contents of her satchel escaped the bag and were in full view._

" _Mipha, are you alright?" The typically silent knight let out a call for concern for his friend and fellow Champion. He descended to check on her, and noticed that something escaped her bag. He motioned over to pick it up and bring it to her._

 _Upon closer inspection, the item he retrieved resembled a deep blue tunic. It contained intricate markings and designs on the sides. The shoulder pads were an elegant silver and diamond-shaped with the seal of the Zoras on each one. They were held to the main tunic by what appeared to be scaly webbing. In the center beneath the collar was an ornate bejeweled necklace, with a diamond-shaped brooch in the center, and with in a silver scale which rested within. He attempted to fold it up for her convenience, and as he was doing it, he noticed that it looked similar in size to his own Champion's Tunic. It was nothing short of a masterpiece._

" _Are you okay, Mipha? That fall looked like it hurt. Also, you dropped this." He presented her with the tunic as he helped her up. She made every effort to avoid eye-contact with him._

" _T-thank you Link." She hastily retrieved the tunic, but not without the knight noticing her entire face was deep crimson. "W-w-we should really head back to the Domain now…"_

 _In most circumstances, Link would never say much more than what he just did. He had already exhausted his daily allowance for verbs just now. In this instance, he could tell that something was wrong, and that she knew something that he didn't. Knowing full-well that this may be the last time they may ever get a chance to be like this, he uncharacteristically pushed forward._

" _Mipha, this armor looks amazing! Did you make this for me?"_

" _O-oh that?... I…" She couldn't make up her mind on whether she should turn to face him, or turn away to hide the Death Mountain of heat on her face. At this point, Link put his left hand on her right shoulder, and as she turned to him, she could see his reassuring look. She started to take deep breaths for a few moments before continuing._

" _Link, this is quite embarrassing to admit, but yes, I had crafted that armor for you. T-the reason I didn't give it to you was because of its significance."_

" _Significance?" Like was genuinely puzzled. In all his times in the Zora Domain, he saw many brave Zora warriors go into battle with armor not unlike what Mipha held in her hands now. He always dreamed of one day wearing one of his own, and here she was, going through the trouble of fulfilling his dream. She was definitely one of the greatest friends he could have ever hoped for._

 _She let out a sigh, before taking one last deep breath and turning to face him, her glowing yellow eyes meeting his pure blue ones. "In the Domain, the Zora have an ancient tradition where Princesses painstaking craft Zora Armor by hand for their future husbands…"_

 _Speechlessness did not justify the ghastly visage on Link's face. "Mipha? W-what's going on? What do you mean "future husband?"_

 _He could see her head starting to descend, before quickly turning up to revisit his gaze. "This wasn't how I planned to tell you this, and I know this is sudden, but there's something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. I've known you since you were but a child, but as you grew older, I started to see you in a different light. Your stature, your courage, and your dedication to help those around you made my heart melt. You've grown into this incredible person, and what I'm trying to say is… I'm in love with you, Link."_

 _In all his years of training with the Hyrule Knights, nothing prepared him for this moment. He wasn't a talker, that was for certain, but this situation was vastly dependent on his words, and he had none. This was a lot to process, and unfortunately, they didn't have a lot of time to do so. He prayed to the Goddesses to guide him through this._

" _Mipha, I- "_

" _Link, no matter how you answer, please know that my opinion of you shall never decrease, and I will stay to my word where I will always protect you, and I will always heal you. All I ask is that you look deep into your heart and give me an honest answer."_

 _An honest answer? He didn't even know the answer himself. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't ready to make a commitment like this, especially one he just learned about. He had so much already stacked on his palette: preparing for Calamity Ganon, protecting Princess Zelda, uncovering the mysteries of the Sheikah. How could he possibly handle the demands of romance as well?_

 _He gazed upon her form once more. She was quite beautiful for a Zora, but not until now had he ever seen her as more than just a good friend. He certainly enjoyed her company more than his other companions, but he chalked that up to her quiet demeanor complimenting his own. He didn't have a lady back home, and he wouldn't be caught dead courting Zelda either. His mind told him that this was too sudden, but at the same time, his heart was telling him something different._

' _If only I had more time…'_

 _Time…_

' _That's it!'_

 _With an enlightened look on his face, he faced Mipha dead in the eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders._

" _Mipha, I've known you for almost my entire life, and you are one of the things in this world that I treasure. You are sorely important to me and I want you to know that."_

" _Yes!..." Her expression was noticeably lightening up, eager to hear him continue._

" _I do have one question though, why did you make such a sudden move now, of all times?"_

" _Oh," she turned her head, gently brushing out of his grip. "I noticed… that you were spending much more time with Princess Zelda, and I began to worry. My love for you was infectious, much like my little brother's smile. The Princess is quite beautiful, the fairest in all the land, and above all that a Hylian. You were spending countless days alone with her, bonding and traveling together, and I felt like I couldn't compete."_

 _The knight could hear her voice cracking during the last sentence, and he noticed tears starting to well up in her right eye._

" _I… I loved you for so long, Link. You were the only person I've ever felt safe with. Others have given me laughs and enjoyment, but at the end of the day, I just want to turn to someone who lets me know that tomorrow will be a better day. I came under the impression that once this ordeal was over, you would be head-over-heels for Zelda, and I could do nothing to earn your attention. Even getting you to speak is a major test of strength!" Her tears were now cascading like the falls of Zora Domain, with a mixture of sadness, anger, and jealousy in her normally soft tones. She quickly collected herself._

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made that outburst. I never get like this unless Sidon is rummaging through my room."_

" _It's okay, believe me." This time, Link pulled her into an embrace. For a moment, the Princess turned ruby red before the knight pulled back a bit from the embrace. His arms were still around her, with amber eyes meeting sapphire. She had to use every ounce of focus to hold back a squeal. Mipha's face was steady._

" _This has been quite unexpected, as you can tell. To be honest, in all my years I never once noticed these feelings you held for me. If you are asking for my engagement today, I would have to tell you that I'm not ready, and I cannot accept this."_

" _I see," her face now became downcast as she shifted her gaze towards the ground. Just as the life seemed to drift from her body, her face was brought back to gaze at her companion, propped up by his index finger. He had a mischievous grin on his face, which filled her with perplexity._

" _However, the main reason being that I don't want the fairest lady in all of Hyrule to become a widow so soon." This statement completely immobilized her. She had no choice but to let him continue._

" _Besides, I don't think I'm ready for marriage just yet, and I haven't a chance to see you in that light. Let me answer with a counterproposal, if I may." By now, her eyes were as large as the moon. She could only nod for her childhood friend to continue._

" _When Calamity Ganon is finally defeated, King Rhoam promised me indefinite paid leave, which will release me from Zelda's captivity. The first thing that I'm going to do is travel to the Domain, and we will spend some time together and travel across the land. I want to give this a shot."_

 _She couldn't hold it in any longer. She squealed as she tightly hugged him. "Yes! It would be my pleasure! But how would you get past my father? Muzu thinks you're going to steal me away."_

" _That's the plan. Besides, I will simply tell him that I've been tapped to become your own appointed knight. I am the most qualified, after all."_

 _She giggled at the idea of Link, the silent wielder of the Master Sword, escorting her as they explored the world, together. Her fantasy was finally become a reality._

" _One more thing? It would probably be best to keep this a secret from everyone, even your father. I don't want anyone taking advantage of our relationship to use against us."_

 _The Zora was a bit saddened, but understood the Hylian's words. "It's a deal then, my knight."_

" _Your knight in shining Zora Armor, my lady."_

 _At this point, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. She stood on her toes, but held firm. The swordsman was shocked, but warmly returned the embrace._

* * *

Link awoke from his trance, checking his surroundings. The sun had long since set, and Ruta's nose was resting in a lowered position. The great Beast had calmed down for now, and no signs of fluctuations were present. Looking down at his clothes, he noticed they were completely dry. In addition, he felt no more pain from his fall, nor was there any semblance of evidence of the fall, or the gush of water prompting it, marking the area.

He unfurled the Zora Armor from his satchel almost immediately. He brought the blue fabric to his face as he wept once again. A vortex of happiness and tragedy befell the Hero once more at this sudden revelation. The warm embrace, the excitement, they all felt too real and too familiar. On one hand, he felt relieved and happy to have retrieved these memories and learned about what this world once was. On the flipside, a rush of anguish filled his mind, reacting to the cruelty of a beautiful world being presented to him and then forcibly ripped away. At the very least, the monster who caused all this was gone, but why did she have to die?

As he picked himself up and prepared to re-enter the interior, he began his search for Zelda and Sidon. Surely, he wasn't out for that long, and they wouldn't think of leaving the Beast without at least notifying him. As he navigated through Ruta, he quickly realized just how difficult it was to maneuver without controlling the Beast, or having a Sheikah Slate handy. After several minutes of searching, he concluded that they had indeed left the vessel.

' _Great. I've lost my detail and my friend. What do I do now?'_

As Link was pondering to himself in the central atrium, a glow started emanating from the interior of the Beast. The Hero followed the glow and found its source. The room was a low, flat chamber with stairs leading down to it. Along the floor were four glowing squares evenly spaced with Sheikah Runes. The upper wall had alternating panels of glass and Sheikah Wall illuminating the rear end of the Beast. In the back center of the room lay a flower-shaped conduit, with a pedestal in front of it, all blowing blue. It was the central control unit, the room for piloting the Divine Beast.

The same room where Link fought the scourge of Vah Ruta, Waterblight Ganon.

The same room where Mipha died.

He shuddered as he descended from the stairs and returned to this place. He had questions that needed answers.


	3. A Night to Forget

Nightfall at the Zora Domain was a sight to behold, with the soft glow of the architecture on the soft cascades displaying a bewildering sight. Festivities reigned throughout the settlement, as raucous choirs of revelers celebrated the fall of their old foe. Zora of all fins and ages poured into the grand palace of King Dorephan for a celebratory feast, as attendants displayed the most masterful presentation of waterworks in a century.

Zelda and Sidon were having a blast reminiscing about their days before the Calamity. The Princess found it refreshing to finally be in the company of someone from a century ago that actually remembered life back then, somewhat. She was still adjusting to the massive time skip after escaping her prison, and she needed to readjust if she ever had hope of piecing together the Kingdom of Hyrule once more.

She never tired of her friend's enthusiasm. In a world where the sky was falling and civilization was on the precipice of oblivion, the raw optimism of Prince Sidon was mana from heaven. He would definitely make a proud successor to Dorephan, and would live up to his sister's memory. She became quite fond of him, but he was much too polite with her, like Link was. The Princess elected to allow each other to speak on a first-name basis to relax the atmosphere with her fishy friend.

During their adventure within Vah Ruta, the two entered the central nasal chamber, where they at last discovered the source of its endless supply of water. The chamber held two turbines situated behind twin conduits with four thin blue lasers arranged in a pyramid shape. At the tips of these lasers, a glowing blue light emitted which illuminated the room. From this light, jets of water emptied into pipes leading to the other side of the room, which was the side the Beast's nose sourced from. Zelda took multiple pictures of the room as she attempted to read the Sheikah runes on the walls.

Sidon directed her over to the center of the room, which held a massive round object. The two conduits appeared to be linked to this round object, which had green lines jutting into all directions on the floor. Zelda remembered that these lines were "electricity" from her time on Vah Naboris, and warned the Prince not to touch them. Upon inspecting this round object, she noticed it looked very similar to the Ancient Cores which powered the Guardians that Link and Purah showed her. There were two types of cores: the smaller Ancient Cores were small yellow globes with engravings around them, and the Giant Ancient Cores, which were very rare, were even larger, with gears and rings surrounding them and spinning autonomously. The core in front of them was even larger, almost the size of Sidon.

She believed that this must be the master power source to the unit.

She took several pictures of the Core before placing a hand to inspect it. Surprisingly enough, it was significantly lighter than it looked, but not light enough for her to lift on her own. She accidentally nudged the sphere, slightly rolling it to the edge of its stand before it slid back into place. Unfortunately, this had an affect on the Beast as well. The duo felt rumbling as something began moving. After a moment, the rumbling stopped and a loud growl could be heard, along with the sound of water splashing on the outside.

Zelda and Sidon both exclaimed their enthusiasm and rushed back to the Domain to analyze their results. The enthusiastic Zora popped a question on the golden Hylian as they descended from the dam.

"Zelda, may I ask you something, if you don't mind?"

"Oh course, Sidon. What do you wish to know?"

"It's about my sister, Mipha." Her expression started to sadden a bit, but he continued. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about what you remember of her. I remember some of my time with her, but I was a wee lad and my memories are limited. If you could share any knowledge you had of her as a Champion, I would gratefully appreciate it."

"Sidon…" she paused to gather her thoughts about how to answer. She had a sparse palette of memories of the gentle Princess, and among those, she was quite reserved. Reading a tertiary Hyrule Historia was at times an easier read. "I'll gladly share what I know, although unfortunately it's not much. When I first met her, I was filled with joy to finally meet another Princess who I could comingle and learn from. Even without her healing powers that aided the Zora guards, she was adored throughout the Domain for her compassion and grace. Her modesty and shyness only highlighted her impressive skills with the Spear and with Vah Ruta. Every Zora I spoke to had nothing but praise and confidence in her ability to one day lead their people. To be honest… I was jealous of her, and not just because her father was more lenient with her than my own."

Sidon failed miserably to contain his excitement. His fang-filled grin shone brighter than all the Luminous Stone in the streets below. "Incredible! I knew my sister was a natural both as a Princess and a Warrior, but to be so easily loved by all, that's our Mipha for you! Do you recall her interactions outside of the Domain?"

"I can think of some instances, but she became more reserved the further we ventured from the Domain. She was a quick learner, but kept a very modest profile of her accomplishments. It brought consistent praise from Lord Daruk of the Gorons, and constant belittlement from Master Revali of the RIto. She also became much more courageous when she was around Link…"

"Ah yes, my dear friend has that affect on everyone he meets, it seems! Although I do everything in my power to motivate my people forward, he seems to be in a class of his own! It's as if he's the living embodiment of courage!"

"It's funny you say that! There's this one story where- "the Princess was about to deliver an anecdote, but she turned around looking for something. "Have you seen Link lately?"

At this moment Sidon joined her in checking his surroundings. "That's strange. I thought he was with us the entire time! Where could he have gone? He may have gotten ahead of us and returned to the Domain."

Zelda suddenly had an idea, but the thought saddened her for reasons unknown. "I think I have an idea of where he went. He's probably still on Ruta. I'll go check on him."

"And I shall join you!"

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I think this is a matter where he wants some space. I hope you understand."

The Zora Prince also felt more downcast as he processed the information at hand. He reluctantly agreed, knowing that the Guardsman would be on constant watch. "I shall await your return to the Domain! My father is hosting a feast to celebrate our victory, surely that will entice our knight!"

* * *

Link remembered this room all too well. It was within here that he slew Waterblight Ganon with the Master Sword, and once more in the realm of memories wielding the Lightscale Trident. The horrific screech the monster echoed as it faced its final demise was haunting, but at last, its rampage was brought to an end.

' _Deep breaths, Link.'_

The stoic hero, one who bravely displays an emotionless face in times of crisis, was struggling to keep his composure. He knew the significance of this room and wanted to turn away, but at the same time, wanted to remain for eternity.

He approached the glowing central control unit, but as he reached for his side, he remembered that he wore no Sheikah Slate this time. He cursed himself under his breath.

' _Great. There goes that idea.'_

Still, before he motioned to leave, he placed his hand on the pedestal one last time. As he did, a flush of blue lights started escaping the machine, and scared the hell out of Link. This looked all too familiar for the knight.

"Not this again!"

The lights swirled behind him and consolidated into a ball. As he turned, he noticed that the translucent form was considerably smaller than last time. The ball stabilized and started stretching vertically into a thin oval shape, before taking on more defined features. Indents started appearing across the form, which resembled limbs. The center of the object became more defined, with a thick line running across it diagonally, like a sash. Beside the midsection were two slits jutting off slightly to the side, resembling the tails of a tunic. The arms bore elaborate wristbands, and the legs were too short and stubby to be considered Hylian. The head elongated in the rear into what appeared to be a dolphin tail, and atop shone much more elaborate jewelry, with symbols of the Zora. The blue tunic bore the symbol of an elephant. Its face flashed a familiar golden glow and red flesh he knew all too well.

"You've returned once again." The soft voice gently cooed as the Hylian was fighting back tears.

"Mipha? Is that really you? You're back?"

After giving up on wiping away the droplets sliding down his cheeks, the Hylian rushed toward the Zora in front of him to bring an embrace, but he never made contact. He turned around and found his company hadn't moved an inch, and on closer inspection, a soft green glow surrounded her feet. The spirit turned around to face him, with a saddened look on her face.

"Congratulations on defeating Calamity Ganon. I knew you would succeed." Her face was downcast, exemplifying her balance of joyous praise and deep concern for her choice of words. He was determined as ever to not let this opportunity slide, not again.

"There are so many things I wish to tell you, to ask you. Most of all, I miss you dearly. Everyone in the Domain misses you, Mipha."

"I am glad, glad that I was able to meet so many people who cared so deeply for me. Most of all, I am glad I was able to finally assist you in your mission, Link. I promised you that I would always protect you, and I will do so to the end of my days."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about us? You knew I lost my memories. There's so much I want to tell you now!"

Her gaze shifted towards the side, nervous to make eye-contact once more. "I didn't want to burden you with that knowledge… knowledge of your past life. Do you know why that Zora Armor fits you so perfectly?"

"Yes, it was your engagement gift towards me. I was informed of it by your father, who presented it to me."

"O-oh, I see. It was simply a foolish ploy anyway, I see no reason to fret over it now…"

"Also, I regained the memory when I first discovered it. I remember that sunset upon Ruta, and I know you do too." He reached into his satchel and retrieved the Zora Armor, holding it before him. "I want you to know that I fully accept it, and to pledge myself to be your knight until the end of my days."

"Don't be rash. I'm nothing more than an apparition, a relic of a long-forgotten age. I don't want you dwelling on the past… Please focus on the present." Green swirls started rising higher, making parts of her lower form more translucent. "You must stay beside Princess Zelda. She is your Princess now."

"You ARE my Princess, Mipha. For now, and forever. I love you and wish for nothing but to be your knight in shining Zora Armor once more."

"Link I love you now and for the rest of eternity. Please don't throw away your life for my sake, enjoy it now. It would mean the world to me to see you spend the rest of your days happy and fulfilled in the realm you brought peace to."

"I hope you two lovebirds are done with your chirping session. I'd like to begin the real conversation while the night is young."

Both Hylian and spirit froze as they heard a voice thundering into the room, heralded by the sound of heels splashing in the water. Long legs were draped over by a long, blue sash tied at the waist, bearing the mark of a camel. A luxurious breastplate framed rock-solid abdominal muscles. Ornate jewelry graced the wrists, waist, neck, and face. The long, red mane of hair was unforgettable. The spirit of Urbosa returned to join them.

"Congratulations on defeating Bacon-Breath, little guy!" Moments after, the bellied roar filled the chamber. A large, hulking boulder with limbs materialized within, and the large grey spiky mane and wide grin indicated that Daruk was in the building. His belly was as large as ever, and the warm encouragement was unforgettable. His long blue sash draped over his form, showing a salamander, while a metal chain crossed the other diagonal, emblazoned with the seal of the Gorons.

"Took you long enough, though I suppose you land-dwellers do take more time to travel." The familiar, ever critical of Revali was not long behind, wings folded. His white and grey Rito outfit consisted of bronze spaulders, a slim breastplate, and aerodynamic leggings. A blue scarf was tied around his neck, bearing the mark of an eagle. complimented his dark blue feathered form, and his Champion's Scarf looked ideal for soaring into cold heights. At last, all four Champion Spirits were together with their last living member.

"How much of that did you hear?" The Hylian was shocked, but struggled to save face from his embarrassment.

"We're apart of you, little guy. We can see everything you've done since you freed us. Don't worry, none of us are gonna bite!"

Link wanted to curl up in a ball with this embarrassment. All the things he's done in Gerudo Town alone were enough to infinitely fill Revali's quicker of quips to deride him.

Finally, Urbosa spoke up. "Ahem. Now, to get back to the matter at hand."

All the Champions turned to face the Gerudo as she spoke. Link was mystified by the entire ordeal.

"Link, you deserve every amount of praise for fulfilling our mission and defeating that monstrosity Ganon. While he may not ever be truly defeated, he's been severely weakened and shouldn't re-emerge for several lifetimes. That doesn't mean that all is well in Hyrule though. There's something amiss."

Revali took his turn. "When we died, our souls were permanently bound to the Divine Beasts. Though you freed us from Ganon's captivity, the majority of our souls remained tethered to the Beasts, and our minds are becoming one. A portion of our souls were embedded with you, which draw their main power from each Beast as they recharge."

Link took an opportunity to ask a question. "I don't understand. How could I have freed you if you're still shackled to these Beasts? What happens to you all now?"

Mipha took her turn to answer. "The Beasts are designed to react to Ganon's presence, just as the other Guardians were. When Ganon has left the world, the Beasts are to return to their slumber, awaiting its return to be reactivated once more, which is why Ruta has returned here as opposed to its perch in the mountains. Over time, the souls of the pilots will merge into the subconscious of the Beasts, eventually becoming one. This is what happened to the previous pilots of yore."

Revali took this time to interject. "We each embedded our souls with you so that when you finally meet your demise, that part of us can pass on and enter the Spirit Realm."

Urbosa shot the bird a death glare, but Link was still confused. "But we defeated Ganon, so shouldn't that mean that the Beasts will shut down as well?"

Daruk shook his head. "There are still vestiges of Ganon's Malice throughout the land. Countless corrupted Guardians as well! You still got plenty of work ahead of you little guy, but we're right behind you!"

Revali contorted at these words. "You shouldn't be so overconfident Daruk, especially after what happened to you."

"Happened? What happened to Daruk?"

"The other day, I could feel someone messing with Vah Rudania. The local Gorons watching it were able to shake them off, but it was too close for comfort. I feel that someone was rolling for the Divine Core."

"Divine Core?" So much was being thrown the Hylian's way, and there wasn't the time to process it all.

Urbosa took her turn to elaborate. "Each Divine Beast is powered by an object called a Divine Core. It's an incredibly unique artifact that serves as the heart and the brain of each Beast, and also the conduit that connects each one to the Sheikah Slate. Simply put, removing it will shut the entire Beast down, and each one is unique to its corresponding Beast. They also house the Lynel's share of our souls, which allows us to assist you on your journey."

"Who would want to take them? What would happen if they broke?" Link was certain now, that there was no way he was ever going to leave Vah Ruta unattended, but he was also bound to stay beside Princess Zelda until further notice.

Mipha put her haunted hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to settle him down. "Fear not, for even if the Divine Cores are destroyed, the spirits inside of you will still flourish alongside your journey. But we need you to get to the bottom of this. There's a rotten fish in Lurein Village."

He saw her crack a smile at the last sentence, but he was still unconvinced. "Then I won't call upon your powers anymore! I won't risk losing any of you, especially _you_ , Mipha."

"Relax little guy, it's not the end of the world. Just remember: there's no such thing as a free Rock Roast. Stay on your guard, and don't be shy about leaning on us for a little. It's why we're here."

"Hmph, as far as I'm concerned, the boy is my insurance policy. I can't possibly lose."

"Considering that he's alive while you're dead, I reckon you've invested poorly, birdbrain." The reassuring humor of Urbosa never failed to disappoint. The proud Rito attempted to squawk in response, but the Gerudo held up a hand to silence him.

"Another question: how come you're talking to me now, but you didn't utter more than a whisper while I traveled? I could've used your advice throughout the journey."

She smirked. "Much akin to when you entered the Divine Beasts, we were able to sense your arrival, but only able to see you clearly and manifest in an area of significant spiritual power. Places like the Divine Core, or where we met our demise, like this very room."

Link regretted asking this question. He didn't want to linger on about how they were standing atop his beloved's tomb.

"I'm sure that if you find another place like that, or some medium to support us, we'd have no problem reappearing as we are now. Don't worry, this won't be our last conversation." The Chief said with a wink.

Before Like could ask another question, a single index finger rose from Urbosa.

"It does appear that we have company. Please, give my regards to my little bird. She can't see or hear us, but she is questioning your sanity after all of this. Just remember, you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

The Hylian's eyes were wide open. He looked around but saw nothing. In the corner of his eye, he saw a gold glimmer that wasn't there before, which must have been Zelda in hiding. He'd have some explaining to do.

One by one each of his spiritual companions started to fade away. Mipha was the last to depart, her eyes locking with Link's once more.

"I will fulfill my promise to you. One day I will hold you in my arms and we will make that journey, together."

"Link, my love, at least know this: that when you finally depart this world, we will enter the Spirit Realm together, and we will explore the uncharted waters of eternity, if you wish. Please tell my father, that I've always followed my heart, and that I wish I could gaze upon him, one last time…"

As she pulled apart from her Hero and her flame began to flicker, she couldn't bear to see him cry in front of her. She could heal many wounds, but not one such as this. Eventually her spirit flickered out. He fell to his knees sobbing once more. No matter how many times he came to tears, his eyelids never ceased their endless cascade.

"Resurrection" was a concept of the highest of fantasies. Legends spoke of many a thing that eschewed the laws of nature: time-travel, wish-granting objects, alternate realties, to name a few. Yet in this world, the only thing absolute was death's door. He encountered in his travels the horse god Malayna who could bring dead horses back to life, but nothing about people. Putting one's faith into powers out of his control seemed like a childish and irresponsible thing to do.

On the other hand, it was frustrating that the ancient Sheikah seemed to accomplish great feats that seemed in themselves divine machinations. He ventured into their Shrines and witnessed the constructs they created. Harnessing the power of thunder to endless and autonomously move platforms, controlling the flow of massive amounts of water, creating powerful gusts of wind to elevate one high into the air: these were just a few of their wonders, and they were merely designed to _test_ him. Imagine a metropolis built by them with all these marvels. But even they were only able to seal Ganon away, not utterly destroy him.

"If anyone is listening, by the Goddesses, I will move any mountain, face any foe, pay any price, if only I could hold her in my arms once more."

He knew there was one person listening, and in the depths of his frustration, he didn't care.

What he didn't know was how she was taking everything in.

A clenched fist and repressed tears silently observed him behind the corner.

The fated duo both needed a moment to collect themselves before the Princess broke the silence and approached him.

"Link! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Zelda? By Farore, what time is it? I'm so sorry, I was sidetracked."

"It's okay. We made an amazing discovery today, and I'm quite satisfied! Come, King Dorephan has hosted a great feast in our honor! After everything that's transpired, you deserve a night to celebrate all the hard work you've done."

The Hero composed himself as the two motioned to depart the Divine Beast. As they were about to reach the exit, Link made a point to tell his detail what his fellow Champions informed him.

"I've also learned a few new things as well."

"Like what? Do tell!"

"It's complicated, but _never_ let this Beast go unguarded."

* * *

"A toast to our brave Heroes and Heroines! Zo Zo Ra Ra Ra!"

The boisterous bellow of King Dorephan never failed to fill the banquet hall of the Zora Palace. The hundreds of revelers within met his cries with their own, and the chorus filled the entire Lanayru valley.

Countless dishes and drinks were splattered on long, elegant tables made of Luminous crystal, which were draped over by turquoise mats with opal accents. Due to the aquatic nature of the host, seafood dishes filled the halls to the extent one could see food. Bowls of Clam Chowder and Creamy Seafood Soup accompanied Porgy Meuniere and Salt-Grilled Crab. Fish Skewers were lined up by the dozens next to Seafood Paella and Seafood Rice Balls. Aquatic creatures weren't the only thing on the menu: Gourmet Meat Skewers and Met and Seafood Fry were also available in generous quantities. For most of Hyrule, this was truly the most extravagant of all-you-can-eat buffets.

For the first time in a century, Link was in a situation where he doubted he could finish all the food he could see, almost. But tonight, his appetite was dampened.

Zora weren't the only spectators to the revelry. Small pockets of Hylians, Rito, and Gerudo were also in merriment, the latter supplying the party with their famous Noble Pursuit. They mostly kept to themselves, but a few mingled with the fish-men. The few Goron that were bold enough to roll into the Domain were enjoying themselves, munching on some moist Rock Roasts they prepared from Ploymous Mountain. They tried offering some to their hosts, but no amount of spirits could convince any to try them, some insisting they were _too_ gourmet for their palettes.

"You think you're a tough guy? Hah, you're nothing!"

"Big words coming from a Hyrule Bass!"

With heavy consumption of Noble Pursuit, comes behavior much more uncensored. Jiahto and Seggin both consumed several beverages, both competing to see which one could dedicate more to Lady Mipha. After seven beverages for each, they began a heated argument that led to more aggressive posturing. Naturally their conversation started a crowd, with Zora cheering for both elders to give it their all.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The Demon Sergeant reached for his weapon of choice, while the Zora elder shifted to anticipate the move.

 _Clang!_

The sound of a Fish Skewer connecting with an empty dish reverberated, as the fruitcake slipped onto the floor. Both combatants staggered backwards, barely keeping upright.

"You think you're tough ash a Hinox, huh?" Seggin was starting to slur his words, the mix of food and drink was getting to him. "I'll have you know I fought a hundred Lizalfosh with one fin behind my back!"

"Hah! Back in my day, I won the Zora River Race fifty years conshecutively!" Jiahto wasn't faring much better, and was leaning on a chair for support. "You can't even touch me!"

Just as both of the Domain's notables were about to have another go, they both collapsed into their chairs. The spectators erupted into even louder chants while others laughed on.

At the table of honor, Link decided to keep things modest. His meal consisted of only three Meat Skewers, six Rice Balls, and one bowl of Clam Chowder. Zelda was content with her dish of Salt-Grilled Crab, but was spending more time watching her old friend devour his meal. Did he have an enchanted sack within his stomach to hold all of this? It baffled her to no end how he could scale an ice mountain AND eat thirty pieces of raw meat AND come out unscathed. No scientific explanation of their age ever answered that phenomenon.

"I see the Hylian playboy has graced us once again."

The creaky old voice was indicative that Muzu had arrived to their table, critical as ever. Zelda took a moment to register his comment, before taking in everything that had occurred within the last few days, and her conversation with Sidon. She took defense of the man who put his life on the line for hers.

"I mean no disrespect, Muzu, but please don't try to ruin the festivities. We are trying to escape the troubles of a post-apocalyptic world."

Upon further examination, it was clear that the old Zora had quite a few drinks himself. "Oh, I beg your pardon, Princess Zelda. I was just observing your knight here and how proficient he is with befriending princesses left and right." He took a stiff shot of his bottle, finishing it and placing it behind him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Link was only paying partial attention. His mind was focused on finishing his last skewer, in an attempt to blot out the _other_ thoughts on his mind.

"Not too long ago, he barged into our Domain with no memories of his past, and manipulated the love of our beloved Lady Mipha to his advantage. True, he calmed Vah Ruta in the end, but he simply pockets the Zora Armor as if it's some collectible! Look at him, he's not even wearing it now!"

"That's none of your business, Muzu. Besides, he probably has a very good reason for not wearing it. He most likely feels obligated to wear his Champion's Tunic as a uniform while escorting me."

The old man was as stubborn as ever, and continued his diatribe. "Then there's you, Princess. Don't you find it interesting that once he discovered that you were not only alive, but in your prime, he never left your side? If I didn't know better, I'd say he was leap-frogging to see which realm he could become sovereign over."

This time, Muzu was silenced by a loud thud and the clanging of silverware. A fed-up Hero finally broke his silence to end this once and for all.

"Enough! You know full-well how hard I fought, how hard we all did, to make this day come. Your remarks are unwarranted and unwelcome. I suggest you take them elsewhere."

The entire hall overheard the commotion and turned their heads toward them. Dorephan simply shook his head in disapproval, while Sidon quickly sidestepped toward the elder.

"Please Muzu, the other veterans are at that table discussing their times during the Second Battle of the Silver Lizalfos and want you to tell your story." The old Zora muttered incomprehensible things under his breath as he stammered off into a distant hallway. The young Prince turned to the Hylians and saw relief on Zelda's face and contemplation on his would-be brother-in-law. He was glad to have defused that situation, but he felt his task was not yet done.

"Thank you, Sidon."

"Please excuse his rudeness, Zelda. He has hated Hylians since before the Calamity, and not a living soul knows why. On another note, have you told Link about what we discovered?"

Link's ears perked up slightly. He was still sour after Muzu's conversation, but yearned for something to lighten the mood. Zelda opened the Sheikah Slate to display the images she took, and showed them to him.

"While we were investigating Vah Ruta, we entered this hatch and found the source of Ruta's unlimited water. We weren't entirely sure what this object was, but we decided to call it- "

"The Divine Core," as if he read her mind. The Prince and Princess were both stunned, but he continued.

"It's the piece that powers the Divine Beast. It serves as the brain and the main artery, as well as the link between the Beast and the Sheikah Slate. Simply put: remove the Core and the Beast dies."

"How do you know all of this?"

"When I freed each of the four Divine Beasts and freed the spirits of the Champions, each one imparted a portion of their spirit within me in the form of their unique abilities. Most of their spirits are still linked to their Beasts, where they recharge."

"Spirits? Does that mean… my sister…"

"Yes. I told Dorephan that Mipha's soul and mine are one now, but that's only partially true. Most of her soul is bound to Ruta with that core. Over time, that portion of her will fade into its subconscious, becoming one with it."

"I see…" The abundant optimism that filled the Zora's eyes started to dissipate.

"We still don't know everything, but the one thing that we can do is make sure that the Divine Beasts stay on constant watch. Someone has been messing with Rudania and they may come here next."

Zelda's eyes widened exponentially. "Rudania in Eldin? How in Hyrule- "She stopped herself before asking the question she already knew the answer to. She didn't know what Link was doing in Ruta's control room, but she had a hunch that Link's sudden knowledge on this subject had to come from somewhere. She played along and supported him.

"Guard Ruta as if she were Mipha. Eventually they will be one in the same."

"I swear on Nayru, Link." The grand Zora took a moment to flash his iconic pose. After the events of this evening, the swordsman needed any positivity he could get a hand on. He was glad Sidon grew into such an incredible person. "Also, my father has beckoned you over to him. He wishes to speak privately."

A look of perplexity graced the knight's face. He left Sidon with Zelda once more, this time with full knowledge of where they were, as he shuffled through the crowd. He felt warmth in his heart to see the jubilance and serenity of the feast, a feeling of relief not felt since before the Calamity. Dozens of couples started dancing in the ballroom. Young Zora children were buzzing about, playing with empty skewers as makeshift spears. Even the Gorons began singing in a corner and received drunken praise. It was a wonderful sight, to be able to wake up the next day without the great evil looming over their heads, but he wished he could share it with his favorite red Zora.

"There you are, Link! Have a seat my child."

One thing that didn't change was the welcoming current of King Dorephan. Though he lost his memories of the alpha whale, he felt unparalleled comfort and reassurance from the monarch. He took a seat beside him in what he presumed was Prince Sidon's own chair. The cushion was luxurious and he guessed it could only be rivaled by the finery of Hyrule Castle in its heyday.

"Once more, I want to remind you just how proud I am. Thanks to you, Hyrule will rebuild and a new age will dawn for all its denizens!"

Link did his best to smile at these words, but the sting at the void in his heart was unbearable.

"Please don't mind Muzu. As you are aware, he held prejudice against Hylians since before the Calamity, and he has his reasons. I don't necessarily agree with them, but they are not without validation."

"She loved you, you know. Even in the very end, her being was with you." The king changed the subject quickly, hoping to move toward something the Hylian would be more emotionally invested in.

"She always followed her heart." The Hylian finally broke his silence to respond. The King leaned in and cracked a smile. "She wanted you to know that, and she wished she could face you once more."

A large fin slapped his back, pursued by a bellow of joyous laughter. "My boy! You've truly met her once again? That's one line her mother said to her before her passing. She wanted Mipha to always follow her heart, no matter what waterfall it flowed into. I couldn't have been a prouder father."

After seeing the glow that graced the old monarch's face, Link couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Never in his travels did he ever see anyone else as happy as the one beside him.

"You would have made an excellent son-in-law, Link. I would have endorsed your engagement back then, and that offer wouldn't have rescinded today. You are like a son to me, my boy. Zora's Domain shall always be your home, to the end of your days."

Link had to hold back tears as he heard this. "Thank you, Dorephan. You have no idea how much that means to me. I promise we will make this world fitting for her memory. We are one now."

"If Mipha was anything like her mother, she would've loved you enough to want to see you be happy, even if her own desires were unfulfilled."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You still have your entire life ahead of you, my boy! It may not be as long a lifespan as a Zora, but you still have the best years ahead of you. Don't let her fate keep you from enjoying life." He nudged his fin on Link's shoulder, directing him toward Zelda and Sidon. "Perhaps not her, but there's no reason you can't give love a second chance."

The grin on the Hylian's face began to dissipate. He appreciated the gesture, but it wasn't what he needed at the moment. "Thank you, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing right now. I never had a chance to grieve up until a week ago. I still need time."

The King nodded in understanding. "Take all the time you require. Tonight, just promise me to enjoy yourself to your heart's content!"

"I promise I will." Link rose from his chair and began the trek back to his table.

* * *

"Give it to meeeeee!"

Off in the corner, a small figure was standing on the seat of a barstool, with arms raised as to reach something. The Gerudo bartender was making no attempts to assist the vertically challenged patron.

"Rules are rules. No kids are allowed to drink!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm older than youuuuu!"

Link turned his head into their direction and moved closer to get a better look. The small figure sported grey hair tied into a bun with a matching grey coat. A dark blue skirt rested on the waist with matching thigh-high stockings. The figure couldn't be more than two feet tall.

He knew instantly who this figure was.

She turned around as if to pout, but instantly flashed a smile upon seeing him with her bespectacled eyes.

"Linky! How've you been?"

Purah was still as childish as ever.

"Can you give a girl a hand here? Please tell this Gerudo lady that I'm old enough for one of these!"

"It will be a wet day in the Wasteland before I give you one of these!"

"Ohoho!" Purah spun one of her arms to her face. "That can be arranged sooner than you think."

"Purah, what are you doing here anyway?"

The small scientist turned back to Link, having given up her noble pursuit for some spirits. She hopped off her stool and waddled off to an open space by a pillar.

"Is that how you greet all your old friends, Linky? Can't a girl have some fun after spending a century with ugly eggheads? Besides, you were going to see me anyway, so I figured why not save you a trip?"

He wasn't going to lie: this encounter did save them a half-week of travel. But after a century of hibernation and countless nights spent on his quest to free Hyrule, time had little meaning to the knight anymore.

"I'm going to perform a physical on the Princess first thing in the morning. I brought everything I need, and the rest can easily be found in the Domain. It should take a full day, but I can't wait to get started!" She took a quick glance over at Zelda, adjusting her glasses at her timeless physique. "It can really complete my anti-aging research! It'll be a snaaaaaaap!"

"Also, Linky, it's funny that I bumped into _you_ first, because there's a favor I need to ask of you."

The hero groaned. If it was lighting her furnace again, he would suggest she build some sort of ramp for quick access. If it was lighting _Robbie's_ furnace, he'd tell her to take a hike.

"I promise I'll reward you handsomely! You just have to keep it a secret from the Princess… and just about everyone else!"

"What _kind_ of reward?"

"How does your own Sheikah Slate sound?"

Now he was interested.

"You mean like the one you have?"

"Oh no, much better than that old thing!" She motioned her fingers to form a rectangle shape. "You really supplied us with a lot of good Ancient Materials, so I was able to work them together and fashion a whole new Sheikah Slate! It has all the runes you backed up, AND unlike mine it's durable enough to match your lifestyle." The scientist put her hands on her hips and shot a smug look at the giant. "I'm putting the finishing touches on it, but you could have your own without bothering the Queen-to-be over there."

"What point would another Slate have? We've already defeated Ganon, and I've unlocked all the Shrines in Hyrule. All that's left of the Sheikah Civilization are the numerous Guardians running about."

At this point, Link suddenly remembered his conversation with Zelda upon Ruta earlier. The room to the Divine Core could only be unlocked with a Sheikah Slate, so keeping tabs on all available Slates was necessary, at the moment.

"Awww, you're such a party pooper Linky!" The little one starting pouting and making baby-doll eyes in an effect to garner sympathy. She put on a good act despite being over 120 years old. "Okay, but I reeeeeeally need your help on this super-secret project! There's nobody else I can turn to for this!"

"Okay, what is it that you need?"

Purah beckoned him closer, bringing her voice to a whisper. "I'm researching the Blood Moons right now. I want to know how Ganon was able to bring back all those monsters that were slain every month. I also want to see if it can be used for… other things."

"Other things?"

"Imagine that, even for a moment, the same power that brings back those Bokoblins could also restore trees, animals, buildings… people. Anything that was lost in the last century could be restored, as if it never happened."

This sent the Hero of the Wild into an internal frenzy.

"What do you need?"

The small Sheikah flashed a smirk to her old friend. "Funny that you ask, I mostly need a massive number of Ancient Materials which, knowing you, probably already have on hand. The last thing will be a challenge…"

* * *

Link adjusted the Sheikah Slate onto his hip. It was more challenging than expected to convince the Princess to loan it back to him, in the midst of the celebration. It was even more troublesome for the hero of the hour to escape unnoticed, when everyone in the Domain recognized him. Virtually any outfit he wore would make him stand out in the crowd or the immediate area around. His good friends from the Bazz Brigade were on duty this night, so he knew that they'd catch him and drag him back into the throng.

Purah needed several different materials from him. She needed six hundred Ancient Screws, four hundred Ancient Springs, two Hundred Ancient Shafts, four hundred Ancient Gears, one hundred Ancient Cores, and **twenty** Giant Ancient Cores. One would think she was trying to build an army of Stalkers to conquer Hyrule for herself. She insisted that she was learning by trial and error, and by learning, it was more like shooting arrows blindfolded. In any case, she needed massive supplies of parts in order to properly experiment unfettered. Fortunately for the blonde bombshell himself, his endless sack of materials held well more than enough of these for Purah, just barely scrapping by on the Cores.

There was one additional material she needed, and one that was impossible for Link to have carried on hand. She needed the beating heart of a Lynel. Any Lynel would do, but the heart must be fresh and intact. In normal circumstances, they expire a mere hour after being retrieved and become useless Lynel Guts afterwards. Purah claimed to have preservatives in her lab that could sustain it for weeks, and all he'd have to do was deliver it and she would do the rest. The Sheikah Slate would enable instant travel to the Lab, which would make this possible.

Link arrived near the summit of Ploymous Mountain, having deftly evaded the wandering eyes below. He took a moment to take in the sight of the lights from the Domain. It was a heartwarming view, one he wished he could share with a certain someone. But he remembered that they were one, and she could see through his eyes. This put him at ease. He placed a hand near his heart and gripped the deep blue Zora Armor made by her. It enabled him to blend in with the surroundings, climb the waterfall leading up to the peak, and also put his heart at ease.

The Zora Armor was an amazing piece of art and craftsmanship, but he was hesitant to wear it. He wore the Armor through the entire episode on Vah Ruta, but afterwards he stored it in his bag. It wasn't that he was unreceptive to Mipha's feelings or ungrateful: the truth was the opposite. He deeply valued Mipha and her memory, so much that he wouldn't dare risk losing the last pieces of her left in this world. For that reason, he would always keep the Armor in his bag as a good luck charm, but never as a shield which could potentially be ripped apart. It was why the Lightscale Trident was on center display in his home in Hateno Village, after using it in the final battle against Ganon.

This time, he wanted the protection of his beloved. He didn't know what the full extent, or the potential, of Purah's research would be, but if there was any way it could bridge a gap between Hyrule and the Spirit Realm, then he would take that chance. The Ancient Sheikah were capable of amazing feats with their technology, there's no reason that building upon it could open doors previously bolted shut. No matter what happened, he and Mipha were one, and not even death could do them part.

As he snuck up the peak of the mountain, his suspicions were confirmed. A large beast with the body of a horse trampled along the flat, blue mountain top. On the area where a horse's head would be, a massive, buff torso resembling a Hylian's rested with muscles rippling in the core. On its back rested a massive black sword, a spiked, triangular, wooden shield, and a massive metallic bow. The most striking part was its face: a massive mane of long, red hair and a demonic visage as a face completed its appearance. The beast's green eyes conveyed familiarity: a look all too familiar to the Hylian.

The Lynel of Ploymous Mountain was back, in no small part thanks to the Blood Moon.

The last time Link was here, he was collecting Shock Arrows in preparation to board Ruta. He was warned to avoid contact with the Lynel, for it was a brutal beast that was only felled once, a century ago. The Hero hadn't regained his pre-Calamity strength back, so he took the advice and lurked around the summit for arrows, while avoiding the Lynel at all costs. Just as he took his last arrow, the Lynel suddenly turned around and caught the Hylian, engaging him in combat. After a long and bloody battle, Link ended up victorious, and looted even more Shock Arrows, and returned to the Domain.

The man-beast wanted revenge, and he was getting it. It let out a large roar as it unsheathed its sword and shield.

' _I can't rely too much on Daruk's Protection here. I need to be more creative.'_

The Lynel began by turning its sword downwards and slowly raising it into the air. He knew exactly what it was doing, and ran toward a nearby boulder for cover.

Boom!

A massive inferno swelled up around the Lynel, incinerating all plant life in the immediate vicinity. Link jumped from behind the boulder and rushed toward the Lynel.

He swung his sword at the beast three times, careful to avoid the center of its chest. The Lynel brought its sword toward the Hero with a strong thrust. He instinctively backflipped as it came down, creating an opening in his opponent for a flurry of stabs. He aimed below the abdomen, which did less damage, but left the vital organs safe.

On any other day, he'd have no problem fighting a red-maned Lynel. After tangling with Golden Lynels and fighting a Hinox in the dark, these old foes were second-Mighty Banana to his ordinary diet of monsters. That didn't mean the beast couldn't kill him, but his reflexes had developed past the point where they stood on the eve of the Calamity. As he landed on his feet, he slightly relaxed his stance. He let his mind wander as the scene seemed familiar.

" _I'm not leaving!"_

" _You have to, it's too dangerous, and I don't want to see you hurt."_

" _I need to make sure you come back in one piece. You mean too much to me to let you do this!"_

 _Link and Mipha were arguing at the penultimate peak of Ploymous Mountain. The Hylian had heard tales of a vicious beast terrorizing the passerby and Zora Spearmen with Thunder Arrows, which were deadly to the aquatic race. The swordsman instinctively made his way toward the mountain to pacify the problem, but the Zora Princess had followed him to keep him from harm. Throughout the trek, he insisted that she turn back toward the Domain while he handled the problem, but she never budged._

 _As they reached the peak, they took cover behind an upper cliff while gazing at the sight ahead. It was a large, flat area with a small point, several thin trees, and a handful of large boulders. Each of the trees had a Shock Arrow lodged into their trunks, an obvious sign of target practice. In the center, a massive red Lynel patrolled the pond, staking out its territory._

 _Having recently drawn the Master Sword himself, Link felt a great sense of responsibility, and a grave burden on him, to defend all the denizens of Hyrule from misdeeds. Even more so, he felt an obligation to defend the Zora Domain especially, since it was essentially a second home to him. There were a number of people in this world that he held dear: Bazz, Rivan, Gaddison, and especially his old friend Mipha. If he couldn't unshoulder his own burden, the least he could do was share the load of his family._

" _If you get hit by one of those arrows, it's very likely you will die."_

 _Despite those words, the Zora princess refused to leave. She gripped her Lightscale Trident tightly, readying herself for battle. When she had initially heard of the Lynel's terror, she was mortified on behalf of her people, and had begun to lose hope for a solution. But one day, Link had finally returned to the Domain after several years, and wielding the legendary sword no less. She had so much she wished to say, so much she wished to do, and she was fascinated by his newly attained height, which made her feel much safer, for some reason._

 _As fate would have it, as soon as he arrived to the Domain, he heard the stories of the Lynel, and immediately ran off to confront it. She tried to stop him and warn her old friend about the dangers of the beast, but he gave no response. She followed suit to protect him if he became rash, despite his protests. She knew he only wanted to keep her safe, but she wanted to do the same for him._

 _The Zora wanted to comment with a response, but before she could, they heard the sound of a deep huff above them. Slowly they turned their heads upward to see a sudden shadow cast over them. Their eyes met with two green slits of pure hatred and a bellowing roar._

 _The two ran as the Lynel took its sword and rose it into the air. Link had remembered his knight's training, and grabbed Mipha's hand. They rushed behind a nearby boulder just as the explosion went off._

" _That's quite terrifying! If we didn't move that quickly, we'd be smoked bass for sure." There was a sense of trepidation in her voice, but her body hardly shivered. The knight looked around the corner to see the Lynel trampling around trying to find them._

 _While its back was turned, Link charged forward in a full sprint, leaving his companion behind. He unsheathed his sword and began to lay into the beast. Its mobility was among its greatest assets, and it would shoot several arrows at once if given enough distance._

 _Hyah!_

 _He placed three slashes on the beast's ripped abdomen. He spun as he made the fourth blow, which left a visible mark. It cried out in pain, but neither flinched nor backpedaled unlike other monsters._

 _The Lynel roared and started trampling through the plateau. It readied its sword as it came closer to Link in order to make a side slash. The knight jumped to the side at the last second, but was just too slow, as the tip of the blade nicked his left arm. He had to stagger a bit and cover the wound._

 _Smelling blood in the water, the Lynel closed in on its prey. It raised both its sword and shield in an arc, preparing to swoop down on the swordsman and finish him off. Just as both limbs reached the zenith of height, a large stabbing sound echoed from behind it. The flame-mane rotated to see the source, and saw a red being holding an impressive spear, as she dislodged it from its hind leg._

 _Link wanted to shout to his friend, he wanted to draw the Lynel's attention, but he wasn't at his full strength at the moment. The wound wouldn't have hurt as much if he didn't wear out his shield arm the night before fighting an entire camp of Lizalfos. He had no one to blame but himself as he helplessly watched the beast attack his friend, who only came to his rescue._

 _The beast viewed the Zora as easier prey, too easy to warrant any Shock Arrows, so it raised its arms in the same manner as before. Mipha stood there unflinchingly. As its arms barreled down, the nimble Zora backflipped at the last moment, unharmed, and unleashed a flurry of stabs in its face. The last blow left a cut above its right eye, limiting its vision. The beast became angrier and more reckless._

" _Link, we must work together in order to defeat this beast! I will lend you my power, please share yours."_

 _The knight nodded as they watched the Lynel jump backwards. It set loose three enormous balls of fire toward them, and they sidestepped each one. At this moment, they both came to an idea, and through locking eyes, they could tell the other was thinking the exact same thing._

 _The Lynel was furious, and in a rage, it sheathed its weapons and got down on all six limbs. Link knew what was coming._

 _The beast trampled toward the blonde at insane speeds. Just as it was about to make contact, Link sidestepped and landed a blow on its left hind-leg. It howled in agony._

 _With an opening secured, Mipha lunged her trident into its right hind-leg. Both rear limbs went limp, and it could only stand on its frontal limbs. From the front, it bore an eerie resemblance to a demonic figure._

 _Both Hylian and Zora hopped over the Lynel's rear and made for another strike. The Master Sword connected with the right front-leg. The Lightscale Trident was dislodged from the left front-leg. The monster no longer had a leg to stand on, and just limped down with its torso in full motion._

 _Seeing the desperation of the situation, the Lynel removed the bow from its back and pointed it at the sky. Mipha was confused at the situation, but Link was mortified. He knew that all Lynels instinctively had deadly aim, and that he'd have to end this in one blow if both of them were to return alive._

 _Just as the Lynel began to draw the string back on its bow, Link swung his sword behind him, getting into position. He had to time this just right._

 _In a flash, the Hylian made a spinning motion with the blade, slicing the monster straight across the head. Its hands went limp, and the bow and arrow dropped to the floor. The Lynel of Ploymous Mountain was no more._

" _That was incredible Link!"_

 _Mipha rushed to her friend, overcome with joy at their victory. In that moment, he nearly collapsed to the floor._

" _You're hurt! Come, I'll take care of you."_

 _The Princess draped his right arm over her shoulder as she brought him away from the battlefield. She put him down at the tip of Shatterback Point as her hands flashed a familiar blue glow. The knight relaxed a bit as he took in his surroundings. The peak of Mount Lanayru was breathtaking._

" _What was that last move you did? The one that killed the Lynel?"_

" _That? I call that a Spin Attack."_

 _Thwack!_

The blonde suddenly found himself face-down in the mud. He picked himself up and saw his red adversary trampling around with blade held high. Such was the consequence of daydreaming in the midst of a battle, or underestimating one's enemy.

It was still dusk out, so he wasn't out for long, and he was still alive, so that was always a plus. The recent memory also gave him an idea.

As the red beast got down on its arms and prepared to charge, Link unpacked his Sheikah Slate. He selected the Stasis Rune and used it on the Lynel. The beast was surrounded by a yellow glow, and apparently stopped in time. He rushed toward the beast and waited for the effects to end.

When the yellow glow dissipated from the Lynel, he rose his hand behind his head and unleashed a spin attack, slashing both front and rear right legs. The beast screamed in pain and struggled to support itself. It no longer held the mobility it once had.

Pressing his advantage, Link quickly ran to the other side, slashing on the beast's remaining two legs. The savage was now grounded.

In a final move, Link hopped on its back and readied his sword. In a single strike, Link made a blow directly at its head. The Lynel fell to the side, dead and defeated.

' _We fought as one, once again.'_

Wasting no time, Link disemboweled the monster and extracted its heart. In a miraculous turn of events, it was still beating its last pulses. The Hylian had no time nor care to analyze the anatomy of the Lynel, so he made quick work to dislodge it and place it within his sack.

He sheathed his sword and opened his Sheikah Slate. He pressed a few buttons, and a blue glow overcame him. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

Link came face-to-face with the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. This was the lucky part of Hyrule, which was spared the brunt of the Calamity a century ago, largely due to the actions of Link and Princess Zelda. The blue flame of the furnace was flaring as lively as ever.

The Hylian opened the door and found the place surprisingly empty. It made sense since Purah was at the Domain, and Symin was likely asleep upstairs. It made the trip much more direct, but also more complicated as Purah failed to inform him of where her secret lab was located. He would have to use his wits to find the entrance himself.

He couldn't explain it, but something was drawing him toward the opposite side of the lab.

As he walked over to the bookshelves, he saw a scroll on Purah's main desk. It was never there before in all of his past visits to the lab, so it must have been new. He took a quick glance at the scroll, but it was completely covered in Sheikah Runes, the long-forgotten language. He couldn't decipher anything on the scroll, so he left it be.

He turned his eyes to the rear bookshelf, positing that maybe a clue was hidden within one of the tomes. As he browsed the assorted titles, he saw one that was quite peculiar, and on the bottom shelf.

 _The Scientist and the Stable hand_ by ?

He never took Purah as one to read _those_ types of books, but yet again, he lost all his memories of her. He took the book out to get a better look, but as he pulled it back, the bookcase began to move.

After a moment, the section had moved to the side, and a downward staircase was made accessible.

Link descended down the spiraling staircase, and entered a small room. It contained various drawers, tables, beakers containing mysterious substances, and a large, flat white table in the center. There was a large, blue chandelier above, and matching blue paper lanterns across the upper walls. It was a quaint room, but he didn't want to learn _what_ it was exactly stored within that warranted the mad scientist to hide it from the Queen-to-be.

As he looked around the room, he saw a small box with the Sheikah emblem engraved on the side. Peering inside, it had a mysterious liquid within, something he wasn't in the mood to figure out. To erase all doubt, there was a small note underneath, which said "PLACE LYNEL HEART HERE."

Not wasting any time, the Hero dug the Lynel Heart out of his sack and dropped it in the box. It started to glow. He placed the cover on top of the box, which gave a familiar locking sound, a theme all too familiar from his trials in the Shrines. The Sheikah eye glowed a soft blue, indicative that his task was complete.

With his task complete, he turned to exit the lab and return to the festivities with his friends. Before he did, he noticed something that he didn't notice when he entered.

Another door. Opposite the stairs.

This began to creep him out, but he took a deep breath, remembering he fought much more terrifying foes in his adventure. He moved toward the door and opened it, revealing another spiraling staircase. After spending a few moments questioning if he should do it, the knight finally gave in and descended down these stairs.

At the base, he found another door, and upon opening, he entered a similar-sized room. The room was tinted red, with a red chandelier hanging from the center ceiling. Red paper lanterns strung across the upper walls around the room. Small workbenches filled the sides of the room with mysterious scrap parts littered on top. Twin bookcases flanked the rear-corners of the room.

The main attraction was the pedestal in the center. It was a large, circular, orange pedestal that resembled the ones he encountered atop the Sheikah Towers. Within it was a strange, rectangular object. Upon closer inspection, he instantly recognized it, never forgetting that eye in the center.

It was a Sheikah Slate. An exact replica of the one on his waist.

He unhooked his own to compare the two, and they were identical.

Assuming that this was the prize Purah promised him, he motioned for the Slate. The pedestal spun a few times on contact, but after a moment unhooked the Slate, prepared to be received. He took the Slate and attempted to turn it on. Unfortunately, the device was completely fuzzy.

' _Rats. Of course, it's incomplete. Maybe it just needs a little more tinkering…'_

He did notice one significant difference in this new Slate. When it turned on, it glowed red instead of the Sheikah blue. It may have been the lighting of the room, but it would have to wait. He hooked the device on his belt and returned to the staircase, shutting the door behind him.

As Link ascended the stairs, unbeknownst to him, the fuzziness on the Slate began to dissipate. A message formed on the screen.

' _To you who has taken this Slate, in the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you this trial.'_


	4. A Clean Slate

_"You really are one special girl, Princess. I've never seen a voe go through half as many sand dunes in all my years for an ideal."_

As Link ascended from the basement below, the spirits of his four friends floated on behind him, invisible and inaudible to the one whom their spirits were bound. Just as they informed the last living Champion earlier that night, their souls were one with his, giving them a one-sided window into his travels and thoughts. It granted them the ability to see Hyrule once more, but through the Hylian's tinted eyes. Some of them took it better than others.

 _"Urbosa has a point, Mipha. I've never seen the little guy as determined now save for when we confronted Ganon. There's… hah… no way I'm gonna miss this!"_

 _"Bah, save your breath Daruk, you're going to need it. This fanciful quest of his to bring about the impossible is wasteful, but I will admit he has earned the right to waste his mortal life as he pleases."_

Revali's first statement carried much weight. For the first time, Daruk seemed… fatigued. He wasn't worn out or depleted of stamina, being dead and all, but his ghastly form seemed to be taking in more air than usual, and the untrained eye could easily be fooled into thinking so. As the night went on, the Goron embedded small pants within his sentences. The signs went unnoticed at first, but eventually his companions began to notice after their conversation with Link. He flexed his Protection occasionally to prove he was still in top-shape, but it failed to entirely convince his party.

The Champions unanimously decided not to bring this up with Link should they converse with him again. It was possible that this development was just a side effect of the events on Vah Rudania, and they would wear off over time. It was also possible that it could not only continue, but also similarly affect the others. In any case, they didn't want to shift another burden on their old friend, especially when for the first time in a century, he had time to relax and break loose.

The Zora Princess held mixed feelings about her beloved's recent obsession. On one hand, she was beyond elated that he had remembered her and devoted so much thought to her being, so far as to entertain an "attempt" to bring her back. In all her wildest fantasies and fictions, she never imagined him to try something like this. On the other, she had accepted her fate as a spirit, forever separated from her knight in Zora Armor, and understood the inevitability of death. She knew it was a fool's errand to attempt something as unnatural as resurrection, and she didn't want him to squander his chance at a peaceful life on an obsession over the unchangeable.

 _"I love you Link, and I appreciate the intent of your actions, more than you'll ever know. Please… don't lose sight of what's in front of you, for my sake."_

Blissfully unaware of the conversation held around him, Link reemerged to Purah's main lab room. He was too engrossed with his new Slate to pay much attention to his surroundings, or the direction he was walking in.

At first, he was bothered by the red hue due to its resemblance to Ganon's malice, but it gradually grew on him. For the longest time, the distinct redness only provided images and post-traumatic stress of the Calamity, the monsters run amok, and his inability to stop it all. The Slate hadn't a chance to harm anyone, and the association of the color with the tablet would not only soothe him, but also help the Knight adjust to a post-Ganon world: a world of vibrant colors such as this. He liked the uniqueness of the color and how it complimented the Sheikah scheme on the device. It also helped that many of his favorite things were red: Gourmet Steak Skewers, Mighty Porgy, Mipha…

There was one issue with the Slate: it didn't work. He cursed his luck, thinking that Purah had once again hoodwinked him for some dirty work, and he'd miss out on the festivities that he was mainly responsible for bringing about. He was used to having Sheikah technology pre-programmed for him, ready for his activation. Despite being unparalleled in combat, he was green in this field. After looking around the room, he finally got an idea.

The blonde walked up to the Guidance Stone set off to the side of the lab. It resembled the one in the basement, and he had to make sure if it would fit. He gently placed the Slate into the pedestal, and to his relief it was a perfect fit. It sunk inwards and then turned counterclockwise, before it rested to a loud locking sound, the hum he was all too familiar with.

 _'Sheikah Slate Authenticated._ ' The Guidance Stone recognized the device within its domain, which indicated to Link that it was about to receive something. _'Distilling Data_.'

At once, the inverted pyramid directly above the Stone began to glow Sheikah Blue. The pillar had a round point, with a Sheikah Eye at the very tip. As it glowed blue, he could see various characters descending from the top of the pyramid down to the eye. He recognized these as Sheikah letters, albeit he never learned what they meant. While the letters descended, a small blue light emitted from the bottom of the Sheikah Eye, which gradually grew bigger. After a few moments, the blue light fell like a teardrop, splashing onto the Slate. At once, the Slate came alive, and he could see a bright screen.

On the screen, a horizontal row of squares showed up. Link recognized these as his Runes. He had his Bombs, Magnesis, Stasis… they were all there. Before he could call it a success, there were two boxes on the right of the screen that he couldn't identify. The first square contained a single, red teardrop. The second one housed a diamond colored with a similar hue to the Luminous Stone. Both had "?" under them, rendering them and their uses unknown.

Link retrieved the Slate, checking the rest of its features. He opened the full map of Hyrule, complete with all of the Sheikah Shrines marked in blue. Swiping right, he also found the album for the Camera Rune, but alas, it had no photos. The Compendium was also empty, which was inconvenient, but so long as the completed version remained on the main Slate, it wasn't an issue. Aside from the small hiccups, it was indiscernible from the original Slate. Purah must have done a thorough job. All that was left was to test it out.

He walked out the front door of the lab into the clear night sky. He could tell that most of the evening had already passed, but it was still a while away before dawn. He took in a deep breath of the crisp, evening air. The smell of the ocean from down below gave a crisp, refreshing scent. He didn't know why, but it gave him pangs of nostalgia.

The sparsely trafficked hour of day burgeoned the ideal environment for the Hylian Hero to test out his favorite explosive runes without fear of hurting any passerby. He took in the serenity of the star-filled sky before preparing a circular bomb rune from the untested device. If all went well, he would quickly experiment then quickly warping back to the Domain before Zelda could notice he was gone.

He selected the first rune, the circular, aerodynamic bomb. In an instant, a blue swirl convened on the rectangle and stabilized into a familiar blue sphere. For some odd reason, he had assumed that they would be red, to match the color scheme, not that it mattered. The mischievous Hylian lobbed the sphere downhill, resulting in an explosion. Success.

The other familiar runes shared a similar rate of continuity, which pleased him. He would give his credit to the creator of this powerful tablet, but also a lament on how dangerous they could be in the hands of evil. Now he would try one of the nameless runes, which his dangerous curiosity drew him towards. As he was about to press the icon, he heard shouting in the distance.

"Help! Help! Someone please!"

 _'Who would be up at this time of night?... Besides me, of course._ '

As fate would have it, Link was in the right place at the right time once again. He turned his head to try and find the source of the shouting, but it wasn't within his sight. The repeated shouting at least confirmed that it wasn't coming from the direction of the village. He paced around the lab trying to find the source, until he had view of the southern end.

Down below the cliff, he spotted figure all the way down in the sea. It was difficult to spot anything in the vast sea at night, but he noticed a peculiarity where the moonlight met the water. The knight used the scope of the Slate to get a better look, and he was able to confirm his sighting. The figure appeared to be an older Hylian engulfed in the Necluda Sea. One arm was raised above his head, flailing repeatedly in an attempt to stay above water. How he got that far from the shore was a mystery, but it was quickly apparent he couldn't swim in his condition.

Without thinking, Link leaped off the cliff and unfurled his Paraglider. Time was off the essence, and he couldn't know how long he was out there, or why. With all the speed that he could muster, he descended and landed on the beach. There were Korok Leaves abound, excellent for sailing the seas, but not a raft in sight. The situation was far from ideal, but when life gives one Monster Extract, they must make Monster Cake.

Without a second to lose, he dashed straight into the sea and began swimming. He was never the most talented swimmer, but he could only afford to focus on getting to his target as quickly as possible. The current was washing against him, and the fierce resistance slowed his frantic breaststrokes. One of the most frustrating weaknesses throughout his quest was his swimming capabilities. No matter how powerful or agile he became on land, the master swordsman could never develop a natural affinity for aquatic movement. It forced him to avoid all conflicts within deep water and to strategize accordingly.

Soon he estimated his target to be within 50 meters. All his qualms with swimming were irrelevant now. All that mattered was the goal to be reached. Then 25. For every two strokes, the waves would wash him back one. Then 15. He lunged for the man once he was within a Royal Halberd's reach and latched on. Once his target was secured, he turned his body to face the shore on the edge of the horizon.

Not good.

He knew from past experiences that the distance they were out would take half of the Knight's stamina to swim to shore, alone. With the added baggage of the old man, it would surely take even more exertion to reach landfall. He couldn't rely on Mipha's Grace either: firstly, it could only heal wounds and bring him back from the brink of death, not resuscitate him from drowning, let alone his companion. Secondly, even if it did, the Champion wasn't going to risk exerting his childhood friend's powers and risk losing her forever. He had to rely on other means.

He had no idea of how much stamina he expended reaching the man, but there wasn't time to think about that just yet. Ripple by ripple, Link swam back to shore against the waves, old timer in tow. His vision was entirely devoted to saving this life, and all other ideas were superfluous. He waded closer and closer to the shore, his legs kicking with all the life left in his century-old frame. Just as he felt his heart tugging on his chest indicating his stamina was at its limit, he made one final dash toward the shore, finally reaching solid ground. He immediately laid the old man on the sand, helping him catch his breath, and reached for some Korok Leaves for him to rest on.

* * *

A few coughs later, the old man came to, eyes wide open. He immediately sat up and searched his surroundings.

"Wha-what? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"I saw you drowning, sir. I dove in as fast as my feet would allow and brought you to shore."

The old man turned to face the sound of that voice. Upon closer inspection, the man's features were incredibly common. His hair was silver, covered with one of the stable hats Link frequently saw in his travels. He had no facial hair, with a long silver ponytail braided behind him. He wore the popular Hylian Tunic and Trouser set from Hateno Village. It was entirely possible that the hero could have passed him by in his travels and never realized it.

"I never thought I'd bump into a Zora out here at this time of night!"

Link was about to respond, but he looked around first. When he looked down, he recognized his body was covered in a familiar blue.

He never removed the Zora Armor.

It explained both why the old man mistook him for a Zora, and why he was able to swim like he just did. It wasn't sheer luck or a massive boost in his physical capabilities. It was his lost companion's assistance once more. He silently thanked her.

"Ah, I beg my apologies. I didn't see your face, but I couldn't believe a _Hylian_ could swim so fast." The man finally stood up straight, resting his hands behind his back. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look at his savior and nodded when he confirmed it.

"It's understandable. You could call me a special case."

"Say, what's your name, boy? I haven't seen you around in the village."

"The name's Link. I'm not quite from around these parts."

The old man grinned for a moment. "I can tell. Nary a soul of Hateno would be awake at this hour. Oh, and before I forget, my name is Hayek. Thank you for saving my life."

"I have a question for you, sir Hayek. How was it that you were able to get this far into the sea without being able to swim?"

The elder gave a hearty chuckle. "That, my friend, is a worthy question. I used to have a strong set of arms in my younger years, but age has been creeping on my doorstep. I tried my hand at physical exertion to reawaken my swimming muscles, but the tides turned on me as you can clearly see. I… am just an old fool, trying to run counter to the current of time."

"What you're doing is dangerous. To do such a thing, especially in the dead of night, could easily get you killed!"

"But that's the thrill of the wild. I've traveled across Hyrule as a merchant of sorts, and I seldom encounter any assistance with the roadblocks that come my way. Falling boulders, monster raids, frightening weather… it's a wonderful world, this land is."

Link started to curve his lips into a slight smile. The old gentleman was much more alike to him than he believed, at least what he was when he emerged from the Shrine of Resurrection that is. He would never forget the view he received after spending all that time in a solitary cell. As for what came after…

"Some parts are beautiful yes, but there are other things that I'd rather do away with…"

"Oh?" The elder gave a puzzled look toward his "younger" counterpart. "If you had your way to alter this land, what would you change?"

"That's easy. I'd remove the traces of Ganon's malice, the monsters, and all traces of his destruction that scar the land and the natural order of things."

"You'd remove all the dangers from this world then, is that right?"

"Hyrule has suffered for a century, and countless innocents had to die because of a selfish and evil monster. The worst part is that it can never be destroyed, only sealed away for an untold amount of time until the buck is passed to the next generation. Even when everything goes right, it's all for naught!"

The silver-haired man noticed the look of grief on his face. Despite his young age, he could tell that this young adult had seen more than a lifetime's worth of horror.

"Wouldn't you consider this Ganon fellow to be a force of nature?"

"What? Ganon is pure evil, pure maliciousness. No natural force would so deliberately and diligently concoct an outcome that vile!"

Hayek hummed as he mulled over the pained response. Link couldn't help the feeling that he was being judged for his comments.

"Let me put it this way, young man. No matter how tirelessly a farmer plows his field, or how aggressively creatures hunt their prey, or numerous the Sunset Fireflies comingle and grow, winter always comes. The sheet of ice is inevitable and will recur until the end of times. All of nature's bounty from throughout the year will be put to sleep by nature's bedsheet. They all know it's coming, so is all their work for naught?"

"Of course not. Spring comes afterwards to breathe life anew."

"Does it always come?"

"Yes."

"I may not be the best expert on the old myths, but perhaps this Ganon fellow might not be unlike winter. His appearance may be unwelcome and his actions deplorable, his return is all but assured throughout the ages, but he does hold a key niche in the environment."

"Those two are nothing alike! The winter is a natural cycle, and many creatures thrive in those conditions. Ganon is a force of pure evil!"

"What would happen if Ganon didn't exist? What would happen to Hyrule? What would happen to you?"

"There would be no conflict. We would live in harmony and thrive."

"You give too much credit to the hearts of Hylians. I can tell that you've traveled extensively and that you're conditioned much greater than the average Hylian. Am I wrong to assume you've attained this state due to the nature of this land? Would you have been as motivated to reach your current fitness if perpetual threats didn't lurk under every brush?"

"I… do not know."

"I don't think any less of you for it. I'll tell you this much. As terrible the horrors that the Calamity has wrought on these lands and the tragedies I've seen as a result, it's also brought out something even greater. I've seen many a person from all the tribes step up and demonstrate the pinnacle of development amongst the humanoid races of Hyurle. My old friend once had a saying, that hard times create strong Hylians…"

"I'm old enough to have lost many friends to these forces of evil, and I've mourned every one. I too have felt the pain of loss, and many times I've blamed myself for it. But every action has an echo. Just as many lives were taken by these creatures, many were also born in their wake. Children were born, callings were found, and the very land itself transformed in accommodation. If these events never occurred, if these fiends never existed, then it's highly possible that we'd both still be around, but not in the way you and I recognize ourselves."

"I can also tell that you're much older than you let on. I've traveled all across the Hylian settlements in my time and I'd never forget a boy with scars like yours, but I'll leave your story to you. Just remember this: without the terrible tragedies of life, we can never truly appreciate the greatest of joys. Be glad that you can feel pain, suffering, grief: these feelings let you know that you can feel happiness, joy, and love once more. If you worry for the next generation to take up the torch, remember that in our world, Ganon was struck down once, and he will be struck down again. Every winter is followed by spring."

"I don't mean to pry, but-"

"To answer your question, yes. I lost a fine lady that I dearly loved due to events related to the Calamity. Our lives are unfair, our destinies unremorseful, our fates tragic. Just remember that the history of Hyrule is inexplicably intertwined with the history of Calamity Ganon, and that removing one from the equation could ultimately destroy the other. For quite a long time, I rued the monsters that took my beloved away from me, but had they not existed, I would have never met her, nor enjoyed her company during our shared time in this realm…"

Link needed a moment to digest all that which he heard. He didn't necessarily agree with all of it, but he couldn't say Hayek didn't have a point. He had more questions he wanted to ask the old man, but Hayek held up a finger as if to silence his thoughts.

"I'm terribly sorry, I do have a bad habit of rambling. I believe you dropped this. It isn't one of my possessions anyway. It looks quite valuable, whatever it is."

The old man held up the Sheikah Slate. Link checked his belt and sure enough, the Slate wasn't there. When did it slip off? Did he almost lose it in the water? Too many questions today! He quickly grabbed the device and checked his hook. Apparently, this Slate had a different latch compared to the original one, which meant that it could hook onto his person, but it wasn't nearly as secure. He would have to adjust this in his spare time.

"I do believe I must be going. It's quite past my bedtime, hah."

"Fair enough- "

When Link looked up, he was gone.

What is it with mysterious old men and disappearing so suddenly? At least he didn't have an obnoxious Paraglider he had to bum off of him.

The Hero shrugged off his newfound solitude. He was glad to help another soul in this world, but he really wanted to give this Slate a whirl before he was bound to Zelda's hip again. He flipped open the red tablet and scrolled through the various runes, but he noticed something peculiar. The two new runes that were previously mysteries suddenly had names now.

The first rune, the diamond-shaped one, was called "Projection." " _Projection: Open conversation with a linked spirit._ " This one seemed straightforward enough. It may even be the medium that Urbosa had informed him of.

The second rune, the red droplet, was called "Sanguis." " _Sanguis: Transmute to bring the ethereal to the corporeal._ " This one was much more complicated, and he'd have to come back to it.

He figured it was best time as any to test the Projection rune and see if it would let him do what he thought it would. He quickly flipped to the rune and activated it. Bright white light emanated from the Slate, and to the Hero it appeared to be aiming for something, quite like the Guardian laser beams. He pointed the Slate toward the ground in front of him, and sure enough the laser expanded into a circle on the soft sands. Instinct took over and he pressed the rune again, which goaded a reaction from the Slate.

When the light dissipated, he could feel his jaw drop upon seeing what took its place.

"Wh-where am I?"

There was no denying it. The soft voice could only come from Mipha.

The light from the rune dissipated and was replaced with what appeared to be a perfect recreation of the Zora Princess, identical to her spirit form that he last encountered in Vah Ruta. It was too perfect. She looked confused: at first, she looked into the palms of her hands, and then started turning her head to check her surroundings.

"Mipha! I-it's you!"

"Link? What are you doing? What is this?"

Both Champions were completely dumbfounded, but the Swordsman wouldn't let that stop him. He instinctively rushed to embrace his childhood friend, but no matter how much he charged forward, he never made contact. He opened his eyes and turned around, to find the object of his affection behind him, completely unphased. Did he just run through her?

"What in Hylia's name did you do, Link?"

The Zora's tone started to express her vivid insecurity. She looked down and noticed the soft, green embers at her feet. This wasn't a dream, it was all real.

"I only activated this Projection rune on the Slate, and now this happened."

"I see… and now I'm here, visible and audible to you. This must be the medium of which Urbosa spoke. I would say it's bittersweet, being so close you, yet not able to bring you into an embrace. But I'm happy, elated even, that I can bask in your presence once more."

At this point, nothing could make Link happier, and sadder, to hear the pained tones of her voice. Even through the few conversations they had since the Calamity, he couldn't help but feel reassured in her presence that everything would be okay. She was a perfect personification of the water: gentle, caring, and detoxing of his woes. It added more layers onto the tragedy of her fate. It made the Knight all the more determined to correct this abominable affront against the laws of nature.

"I think I've found the key. With Purah's help, we can bring, no, we can restore everything as it was. We can restore the Champions, the Kingdom, maybe even old Rhoam himself if he wants! We can finally go back to the ways things used to be when we were young."

"Link, I hope you know, you've made me the happiest and luckiest female in all of Hyrule when I hear this from you. I have immeasurable gratitude and admiration for what you're trying to do. With that said, please take a moment to enjoy this world you created and cherish the blessings you have."

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't stay so fixated upon the past. It is lamentable of what has happened with the Calamity, but at least now the threat is over. Our duties are fulfilled, we are free to choose our own paths now. Even if you never wanted to wield a sword again, there is no Kingdom of Hyrule to tell you otherwise. I want your life to be filled with joy, not sorrow, lest Ganon will have won in the end."

"Mipha, if I've learned anything from my quest across this land, it's that I can do anything I put my mind to. Right now, the path I want to choose is to reverse the damage caused by that monster and restore Hyrule to its former glory. What brings me joy… are my memories with you."

The Princess bent her head down in thought, lightly frustrated that her selfless attempts to help the Hylian were failing. Suddenly a memory came to her mind, and she returned her head to its upright position. "Do you remember that one night when you came to the Domain? The night your mother passed away? There's a song that my own mother passed down to me, that I played for you to console you."

The ghastly Princess closed her eyes and brought her hands up just beneath her chin. She cupped them, forming a heart with her fingers in between. It resembled the details of her wristbands, and he surmised, her emotions toward him. As her lips began to move, she started a soft hum, which felt like a soft splashing of waves to the Hylian's ears.

"Time passes, people move… Like a river's flow, it never ends… A childish mind will turn to noble ambition… Young love will become deep affection… The clear water's surface reflects growth… Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself…"

At that moment, the Zora continued humming in a detailed manner. The notes were complex and resembled a beautiful melody. What seemed strange to the Hylian was that he was… humming along? He could scarcely recall ever hearing such a theme before, yet he matched her every note perfectly with a hum of his own. For a moment, he imagined a bridge between the worlds and a direct link to the Champion of Vah Ruta. It brought a massive grin to his face, one he hadn't worn in a long time, he could feel.

The Princess completed her refrain, and then opened her amber eyes to meet the hero once more. "I'm deeply fascinated by what makes you, you, Link. Your strength, your compassion for your friends, your boundless courage, and your indominable perseverance make you an incredible individual. You remind me why my heart was drawn to yours, and I shall never regret it."

Her face turned to a small frown. "I sense that the Slate you carry is a formidable tool, and I don't doubt the prowess of Lady Purah. I am concerned with what will follow, and how it will affect you. But there are things that are out of even your reach, my love. You cannot recreate the past, Link."

He snapped up straight in response to the blunt statement. "Can't recreate the past? Why of course you can!"

The usually-reserved Zora gave a shocked expression, but before she could respond, her form started to flicker. For mere moments, it seemed that she became wholly transparent and opaque again. "Link, I take this as my que to leave. Please remember that I will always heal your wounds, but there are some that are outside of even my powers. Until we meet again…"

In a flash, Mipha vanished from the beach. The now-distraught blonde overcame his shock and furiously swiped down on his Slate to reopen the rune. Before he could, another bright light shone down on his face. He looked up from the Slate and saw it was time for something else.

The orange glow of light was racing westward and passed through the hero, yet the sun had not yet rose. It was twilight, and Link had been absent from the party all night long. He didn't want to imagine what the Queen-to-be would do to him if she noticed.

He quickly flipped to the map on the Slate and vanished in a swirl of blue light.

* * *

 _'He's late. AGAIN._ '

The Princess was sitting in the dining hall into the wee hours of the morning. She had more than eaten her fill of the feast, but she was still missing something. She gently placed her goblet on the table and rested her elbow on the table, palming her head in her right hand while spinning a drumstick in the other.

Ever since she locked herself into the Sanctuary with Ganon, she continually fantasized about her knight's eventual return and rescue of her from that nightmare. Her own sealing magic, important powers that were denied to the Kingdom and could have prevented many important deaths, only awoke when she realized her feelings for her appointed knight. By then, the Kingdom was in ruins, the Champions were dead, and her most cherished companion had fallen under. She was able to hold the nightmare at bay but was nowhere near experienced enough to stop it on her own.

Just as her abilities began to falter, she sensed that Link had awoken from the Shrine of Resurrection. At first, she was relieved that everything worked. He had lost his memories and his muscle memory, but over the course of his quest to free each Divine Beast, he had gradually regained the strength he had lost, and more memories filled his mind. When he finally returned to Hyrule Castle, she knew he was stronger than the last time, and she was beyond elated to see her love once again.

Though everything around her was alien and virtually all familiar faces were dead, she at least had Link's companionship as an anchor. Through some magical means, she had not aged a day since that fateful encounter, and the two of them were able to resume their lives without a hitch. They had both lost everything and were relics of a forgotten kingdom, but she didn't care as long as they were together. She could finally have her hero to herself without any overbearing burden interfering.

Zelda could be selfish at times, but she knew the right thing to do was to help Link restore all his memories, even the ones she'd rather him not remember. She recalled one particular memory that stung her, but deep down she knew that it was important for him to recall. She made the detour to Mount Lanayru to jog her knight's memory. No princess with feelings as true to heart as hers could be selfish enough to use amnesia to rewrite history. It shocked her to discover that his heart was placed with Lady Mipha, but she wasn't one to judge. She'd let him have his mourning period and then they would rebuild Hyrule, together…

It wasn't meant to be so. Ever since he regained that memory, Link's behavior changed. He became much more attached to the Domain, which was natural, but it came at the expense of his attention to her. What kind of knight would abandon his princess, even for a moment? However, it was the scene on Vah Ruta that pierced her heart. The hero was clearly talking to himself in the Control Room, but she could feel that something was amyss. The conversations he was having were too fluid, and it had to have been more than a coincidence that he knew extensive knowledge on the subjects they were investigating. Another thought permeated her mind: Was he still hooked on that Zora? How was she supposed to compete with a dead girl?

The Queen-to-be was hurt. For the longest time she imagined herself ruling a rebuilt Hyrule, with Link at her side, Queen and Consort, maybe even King. She felt for her love and wanted him to have as much time as he needed, but she thought that eventually he'd come around and realize what was available to him. She even entertained the idea of confessing her feelings to him on this very night, to take the initiative into her own hands. She didn't want to be conceited, but it was as if every force in the universe was trying to put them together, save his will. All her dreams for the future she conceived in that Sanctum, all the promise of a beautiful world, of a family life they would lead together, they were just fantasies.

She had to reassure herself. These events were only occurring over the span of a couple days, at most. The bond that she shared with him lasted a century and was one of the few things to survive the Calamity unscathed. Perhaps in a week or two, he would get over the delusions, realize the futility of his actions, and things would return to as they were. She did have him wrapped around her finger as her personal escort, but she also knew the dangers of trying to force something through. She'd no-doubt fill a couple more pages of her diary if she still had it. For all she knew, all her personal belongings within the Castle were ransacked or destroyed. Everything except her heart, which stubbornly stayed.

She pondered these thoughts while downing drink after drink to the hum of chatter in the background. She did enjoy the company of Sidon and having a fellow royal of similar maturity who remembered life before the Calamity was very rare. However, her heart yearned for something more than a friendship, and she wanted a knight to sweep her off her feet. She loaned Link the Sheikah Slate in a foolhardy fantasy that he was going to get her a surprise gift, perhaps a bouquet of Silent Princesses. As each hour dragged on, and the chatter began to dim, she slowly realized this wasn't the case. She wanted to cry, but she had to use every ounce of her being to remain stoic, lest the atmosphere was ruined.

The sullen Princess made for her chambers at three in the morning. The Zora Prince offered to place some guardsmen at her door with the absence of her usual detail, but she assured him that Link would arrive momentarily. It was her last attempt to her fantasy that her beloved would surprise her and wash away all her doubts and insecurities. She had arranged to meet with Purah in the morning to assess the state of her physical health, and she had to get some rest in order to gauge an accurate reading. Zelda was so tired that she didn't even bother locking the door and collapsed on her bed while still in her traveling attire.

* * *

 _Woosh_

Link had arrived at the shrine directly underneath the Zora Throne Room. He quickly checked his surroundings. It seemed that nobody was awake except for the local watchmen. The revelry had subsided and the people were taking a much-needed breather. This is what "peace and quiet" was like. It felt much different from the rancor and unpredictability of the wilds, but the knight could get used to this, not having to be on edge at any given moment.

With nobody within eyeshot, the belated guest of honor changed back into his usual Champion's Tunic and Hylian Trousers. He felt the attachment to his Zora Armor, but his Hylian garb served as his sort of uniform for his profession. He much preferred it to the overbearing chain mail of the soldier's attire. He still feared losing the irreparable engagement gift, despite his efforts to maximize its durability. It was possibly the most valuable possession on his person to him, more so than even his sword of evil's bane.

He also had another decision on his new Sheikah Slate. He placed the red one in his travel sack, while the original rested in its traditional spot. While it was technically possible for him to holster both of them, he didn't deem it wise for the world to know that there were two of them, least of all Zelda, at least not yet. Her reaction was unpredictable, and it was for the best that she was kept in the dark about a few things, until he found the right words to explain everything.

He slowly stammered out into the main plaza, where the large statue defined the area. The statue in question was an enlarged likeness of Mipha herself, complete with her replica Lightscale Trident pointed downward in an elegant splash. It was almost as beautiful as the real thing. Usually when he visited the Domain at night, Sidon could be seen gazing by the statue, contemplating his fondness for his late sister. This time, he wasn't present, indicating he was too tired to maintain his normal watch. The poor prince deserved every minute of rest.

Link had a vague idea around the Zora Palace. It wasn't quite as large as Hyrule Castle by any stretch of the imagination, but it was still impressive, fit for royalty. The revelry drew to a dim and servants were seen cleaning up the mess. The only ones who paid him any mind were the guards, who viewed him as a straggler retiring to his sleeping quarters, not as an intruder. He had no time to waste and needed to reach a certain woman before dawn.

After asking around, the absentee bodyguard found the quarters were Zelda was sleeping. To his fortune, the door was unlocked, and he gingerly snuck into the chambers. He encountered the Princess's slumbering form, and he grinned at how peaceful he seemed to be resting. Silently, he gently draped the covers over her and placed the Sheikah Slate on the nightstand beside her. Purah was probably asleep as well, and she couldn't have gotten far, so he'd reconnoiter with her in the morning. Content with the arrangements, he passed through the other corridor and settled into the couch within the generous suite.

What the Champion didn't know was that his companion was partially awake and watched him enter. He was out like a light in a manner of minutes and never noticed the tear that descended from her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N** : If you've read this far, I'm greatly humbled, and I thank you. Please leave a review and tell me what I'm doing well and/or where I can improve. My goal is ultimately to provide a satisfying story, and we can all stand to improve in some areas. Thank you to those of you who have commented already, it's greatly encouraging!

If this chapter seems shorter than the previous two, that's because this was originally the first half of the next chapter, but I chose to cut them up since they had two different main plot threads. It's still being written and polished, but I have a clear direction for where this story is going.

Cheers.


	5. New Day

Sunlight simmered through the elegant glass window onto the Hylian Knight's face. He woke up to find that the Princess he was tasked to watch was long-since gone. He frantically searched his surroundings to find her in vain. This was not good. At all. Her Sheikah Slate was also missing, which he assumed was with her as well. That was good, he guessed.

He reached into his sack and checked the time on his own Slate. It was 9:30. It was highly unusual for him to sleep in like this. Yet again, he went several nights without a wink while out in the wilds, so his body was trying to play catch-up. He figured that the mountainous terrain surrounding the Domain would offer some shelter from the direct rays of the sun, but it outpaced his guestimates.

The belated Champion quickly walked out of the guest chambers and descended toward the main plaza. He had a feeling that she would be with Purah, who likely took up residence in the inn. Said establishment was run by Kayden and Kodah, the latter of whom was a nice Zora woman with which he apparently had been in a love triangle along with Mipha. He wished he could remember more about those days, but they would have to wait. He was sure she could remind him at a later time, and with his new tablet, he had the means to do so.

Normally when stopping by the Inn, he would give greetings to Kodah, but this time she was busy assisting guests who were hung over from the festivities. He could see Seggin stammer to his feet and couldn't help but smile. He heard sounds coming from a nearby room, so he made haste to segue through.

"…I honestly can't believe it, Princess. You're in perfect shape after all these years! Your breathing is normal, your skin still as youthful as ever, everything is in working order. There's no indication that you won't age as you would have before the Calamity. Anyone could mistake you for just another Hylian adolescent."

Link let out a sigh of relief. His intuition was right, and fortunately Zelda was in perfect physical condition, from the sound of things. He took a spot just out of sight to overhear their discussion. The Princess was seated on a chair while Purah paced back and forth. Judging by the royal's body language, she wasn't shocked at all about the latter's physical condition, which meant she had the time to explain her… circumstances.

"I really want to take another diagnostic on you soon. It will be extra helpful with my anti-aging experiments!"

Her eyes rolled at that last statement. The owner of the emerald pair spoke up in response.

"Does this mean I'm capable of defending myself if needed be?"

"Yes, and no, your highness. Your physical capabilities are as great as they've ever been, on the plus side. On the minus, they're _only_ as great as they've ever been." The vertically challenged Sheikah pulled the glasses from her head onto her face as she gazed at her clipboard. "If you need to engage with an enemy, it's advisable to keep a distance and use mid-ranged weapons, such as bows and other projectiles. On the physical front, you were never trained like one of the Hylian Knights since your focus was directed toward sealing magic. Leave the nastiness to Linky, he was trained to be beaten up by them."

The aforementioned Hylian noticed a wince on the Princess's face as those words were uttered.

"I'm fairly confident with my archery skills. I was never as good as Revali, but the Bow of Light comes naturally for me. That is for certain."

"That brings me to the other part. Your sealing magic is possibly the most powerful weapon in Hyrule, wielded by a mortal. However, we don't have any information on how effective it is on non-Ganon entities, nor how it can negatively affect your body. Your Bow of Light comes from this same magic, and I wanted to run some tests once this was over. I have a theory I want to test out… but I want Linky to come out so I make sure he understands it."

"Linky" was started as the two females turned to the doorway with unimpressed expressions. Humbled, he gradually walked into the room and took a seat nearby. Purah gave an inquisitive smirk, while Zelda attempted to look away, cracking half a smile. He didn't know why, but she seemed a bit more distant. He didn't try to pay it too much mind.

After entering the room, he realized it was just as well-organized as the Tech Lab. A flurry of scrolls, texts, and other visual aids and doo-hickeys were strewn across all four corners. He even saw a small stack on the table with a large, circular damp stain that smelled of tea. With all her research into various fields, she didn't think once of something to organize everything?

"Now now, Linky, you do know how to keep a lady waiting. I'm sure you had plennnnnnnnnnty of experience all holed up in that Shrine while we got old and wrinkly." The small scientist tried to feign a pout. The 120-year-old Sheikah was the last one in Hyrule to complain about the passage of time being unfair. "As I was saying… based on the knowledge we have of the Master Sword, it's the only weapon Mr. Hero has that never breaks under stress. Granted he isn't always _delicate_ with his toys, the Sword seems to run on some sort of energy, like a person who needs to sleep. After repeated use, the Sword will go to sleep until it's ready to be used again, save when in the presence of evil."

The Princess piped up. "I've noticed this too, when we were traveling. What happens to the blade in the intermission?"

Purah put her hands on her hips. "More or less, it becomes a glorified doorstop. It can't break, but it can't break anything either."

"Anyways, the legends say that the Master Sword is a weapon forged by the Goddesses and is divine. Princess, your powers are also divine and, by an extension, so is your Bow. Before you go out defending yourself, I'd like to see the limitations of your Bow and conclude whether or not it follows similar rules to Link's blade."

"And if it does?"

"I'm sure Linky here has, **ahem** ," the Knight in question was too drowsy to notice that the Sheikah in question had slowly nudged closer to him and gave him a slight elbow to the arm, waking him. "…a few spare bows and arrows to lend your Highness. Either voluntarily, or through royal decree, you should be set!"

The Princess rolled her eyes at the last statement, but she did find herself indebted to Link once more. Hopefully, these developments would lead her to being less of a burden, and less dependent, on Link. She couldn't articulate it at the moment, but she felt a need to some solitude for the day. As fate would have it, her old friend chimed in with a perfect idea.

"As for how you would test this out, I suggest spending the day at the local Zora Archery range. I talked with a few of the Zora Guards and they all said they spend their leisure time practicing. They even gave me one of these!" The scientist reached into her satchel and pulled out a long, cone-like object. Link immediately recognized it as an enchanted quiver, much like his own.

"But Purah, the Bow of Light comes with its own Light Arrows. I need not any of the ordinary arrows."

As if she knew that statement was coming, she snapped her fingers and placed her hand by her face. "Don't think I didn't think ahead, your highness. Don't put all your Stamella Shrooms in one skewer!"

The thought of food sprang Link on high alert. Of course, he wouldn't put all his Shrooms on _one_ Skewer. They don't make the skewers that big anyways, unless…

"…If the Bow of Light runs out of energy and you're ambushed, you're going to want a backup weapon. Even if it doesn't, there are advantages to different types of bows. Those Lynels with their multi-shot bows are soooooo cool!" The midget had to adjust her glasses to prevent them from falling off after fangirling over those "cool Lynel bows." "Now Link, if you would be so kind as to donate to the _royal armory_ …"

He knew it would come to this, but he was happy that Zelda was at least in good physical condition much like himself, and she could defend herself properly. As he prepared to empty his belongings, he finally realized how empty its contents were. Aside from his arsenal and the Ancient Materials he donated the night before, he only carried various foods and materials to colorize his cooking, enough to last him a few months. All his other items, aside from a decent number of rupees, were donated to Kakariko Village to fund the reconstruction efforts. It was great for them, but it almost gave him a feeling of nakedness being so underequipped after so long.

The quiver on the hero's back was unequipped and hundreds of arrows were sorted out. He never realized exactly how many arrows he picked up from the various monsters that ambushed him, but he had to have at least a couple thousand, more than plenty for one person to carry. He set aside a hundred normal arrows, and twenty each of the Frost, Fire, Thunder, and Bomb Arrows. As he was about to return all his Ancient Arrows to his possession, Purah glowed in admiration when he shuffled through them.

"Wow! Those are Ancient Arrows! How did you get so many of them?"

"Ancient Arrows? They're real?"

The Princess was stunned when she saw the blue-tipped arrows mentioned in the conversation. She heard rumors about arrows powerful enough to consign anything they touched to oblivion, but she thought it was merely a tall tale to boost morale. Not only did her knight discover these arrows, but he had them… in great quantities? There were easily over two hundred of them set on the table. She wanted to examine them, but she was also afraid that touching one would bring an unfortunate end.

"Robbie manufactured these himself. It was a pain to get all those Ancient Shafts together."

"Aha!" Purah snapped her fingers and made a pose that screamed 'eureka!' "That explains a lot. I was actually just in contact with Robbie, but I can't believe he hid these bad boys from me!"

' _He probably feared that you'd use one on him,'_ the master of Sealing Magic bemused.

"Hey! You can't just take all of them for yourself!"

Link was spooked when their small companion started taking handfuls of the arrows from the table. She was absolutely enamored with the simplicity of their design, from the basic arrow shaft to the ornamented bladed tip. These were easily the most destructive weapons in his arsenal, but also the costliest to replace. He could only imagine what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands…

"It's fine, Purah. We can arrange an agreement for these later."

The hero was relieved that his fated partner spoke on his behalf and continued. In addition to arrows, Link also unfurled an assortment of bows to compliment his detail's new quiver. Since her pack could only accommodate five bows, he pulled five of his best bows from his pouch, leaving him with three: A Royal Bow, a Savage Lynel Bow, and a Falcon Bow.

The Princess didn't pay much mind to the four Royal Bows he placed in her pack, but the final bow, an ebony bow with similar details to a Royal Bow, was taken out of the Champion's sack.

"Link, may I see this one please?"

The Blue-eyed Hylian gave a shrug and handed over the bow to her. She ran her fingers along the limbs and around the brace. The Craftsmanship on a Royal Guard's Bow looked similar to a Royal Bow, but it was deceptively much more powerful, albeit much less durable. When her finger traced the violet inner grip, her curiosity peaked. She tilted the bow and held it towards the light.

"Link, by any chance, do you remember where you retrieved this bow?"

"I found it in the Castle while exploring."

He wasn't going to tell her he entered her room, ruined or not. Or that he found her diary.

Something told him that she already knew the answer to the question anyway.

"This… this is my personal bow! It was given to me on my fifteenth birthday. It even has my name engraved into the grip! I can't believe it survived all this time, and that you… found it."

The embarrassed hero was relieved that Zelda was happier with her gift than upset that her private quarters were violated. It would ordinarily be a capital offense, if there were any Knights left to execute him, or at least warranting prison time, if there was a prison left to throw him into. He saw her hold the Bow to her chest for a moment before gently placing it into her pack and fastening it to her belt.

"Thank you Link, Purah, for what you have done so far. I look forward to returning to the west and reconnecting with our people at once. As for the time being, I think I will practice my archery in solitude for today. You needn't worry, since, it's popular with the Zora Guards, so safety shouldn't be a concern. You deserve… a day off, Link."

A day off? That wasn't something the knight had ever remembered thinking of since he woke up. He recalled his memory from the night prior, and knew he was entitled to a sort of vacation once the Calamity was dealt with, but he assumed that deal was off, with the Kingdom in ruins and no central authority was left to either enforce it or relieve him. The thought did sound enticing. Judging by his dreariness this morning, he could at least use a good nap before they left the Domain.

"Sounds good to me! I think I'm going to have a few words with the _home invader_ over here on your behalf. Take all the time you need."

The green-eyed Hylian took a bow and walked off. As soon as she was out of earshot, the Sheikah quickly pivoted and changed the tone of her conversation.

"I need some exercise, Link. How about we walk around the Domain while we chat?"

He gave a half nod in agreement. He was still a bit tired, but some exercise to get his blood moving would probably do some good, and then he could rest for the day. He just needed to wait while the brilliant scientist next to him attempted some sort of clean-up operation.

* * *

"I can't believe how receptive she was over my… _status_. It's not easy being so small."

The Zora Domain was truly one giant sculpture, as the legends say. The ornate, azure periphery circling the main settlement was gorgeous on its own, and an ideal walking path for the duo.

"Purah, how _did_ you get out here in the first place, and _alone_ of all things? I thought you never leave the Tech Lab, or at least go without Symin?"

"Funny you should ask that. Normally you would be correct, but I recently got a gift from Robbie. Check it out!"

The deceptively-old Sheikah reached into her pouch and pulled out a small, blue cube. It looked almost exactly like one of Link's cubic remote bombs, except it was small enough to fit within the palm of his hand. He was about to move closer to get a better look, but she tapped its side and the object dematerialized in the signature blue light of Sheikah technology. In its place materialized an object resembling a humanoid body. As the light dissipated, the body revealed an ebony exterior with large, round plates. The plates were detailed with tan circles and lines jutting across. Most noticeably, a large red circle, itself encircled by a thin tan outline, lay in the upper central torso region. Otherwise it looked almost identical to the Ancient Armor Set, minus the helm.

"By Farore! What _is_ that?"

"Watch and learn!"

The over-enthusiastic woman pulled out an Eightfold Blade out of nowhere and leaped high into the air, landing between the shoulders of the mysterious armor. She held the Blade to the red circle, and both she and it were surrounded by glowing blue light. When Link finally opened his eyes, he saw neither of them. Instead he was greeted by a woman roughly his own height. She wore the white and red robe characteristic of the Sheikah of Kakariko Village, with a blue sash on the waist and a blue undershirt. The bottom half, however, consisted of a frilly blue skirt and matching blue stockings. Her long white hair was held partially in a bun, yet still trailed past her shoulders. She looked remarkably similar to Paya, right down to the red Sheikah Tatoo on her forehead, except for the particular glasses resting right beneath it.

Oh, and she also struck a pose turning to the side and gave a playful wink.

"Trigger any memories, my hero?"

It couldn't be.

It was.

"Purah?"

"The one and only."

So, this is what she looked like all those years ago?

"How?"

The Sheikah began stretching her limbs as she spoke. "To answer your first question, Robbie called this thing a "Homunculus" or something like that."

 _The Homunculus was the final culmination of decades of research by the eccentric scientist in northern Akkala. In order to keep their Ancient Tech Labs running, both Purah and Robbie required a special blue flame to operate their various Sheikah machinery. The flame would be doused by water just as easily as any ordinary red fire, so they would regularly have to trek to the source of said fire and light their furnaces. Both constructed their Labs relatively close to the sources of these flames, but the trail to the Akkala source was littered with monsters. As time went on, both of them experienced physical changes that drastically handicapped their abilities to retrieve the fire on their own. Until recently, Robbie's wife Jerrin took up the torch on his behalf, but she too started experiencing the pains of aging, which forced him to resort to other means._

 _When Link arrived to his Tech Lab he, both figuratively and literally, rekindled the fire in Robbie. Day after day, the Hero would donate precious Ancient Materials to his lab for his research. While the equipment he outfitted was very costly, it didn't require as many materials as he asked of the Hero, so the surplus supplies were diverted to his underground project. His initial goal was to create an autonomous machine that would retrieve the fire for him. He scrapped that plan once he remembered the last time they trusted autonomous constructs to serve them. In his frustration he knocked over his bookshelves and stumbled across his old Eightfold Blade. If only he had his old muscles back, it would be a piece of Monster Cake. Then he got an idea._

 _He recalled a chance encounter with a mysterious man who specialized in all things monstrous. He inadvertently discovered his traveling caravan while moving south, but they instantly hit it off. Every month, the Sheikah male would patronize the "Fang and Bone" as he called it, and they quickly established a symbiotic relationship. Robbie was fascinated with the monster trinkets, and the strange man was obsessed with his ancient materials. After a while, the strange man was so excited that he threw in a strange scroll he found as a bonus. The experienced scientist instantly recognized the language as old Sheikah, but the text was parsed in a riddle. He decided to archive it and deduce its significance later._

 _Instead of scrapping the project entirely, he refurbished the progress he made and changed course. The scroll was excavated from the fallen bookshelf and analyzed meticulously. He would keep most of the previous exoskeleton intact but refine it in another way. The interior was hollowed out and valuable material was redirected to other parts of the body. He was an artist and the thought of saving Jerrin was his muse. Night and day, he toiled while Link was out doing who knows what, and he believed this creation could not only help his research, but also assist in the final battle. For better or worse, the day he finally tested it was the same when he learned of Link and Zelda's ultimate victory. He was overjoyed that the war was over, but he never got to utilize his new toy._

 _The Homunculus was a body suit, where the user suits up and is able to drastically alter their form. It can change one's body to resemble its state in a prior epoch, provided the user carries an object closely associated with them in that period. One simply holds these to the central red circle momentarily to activate its effects. He wasn't quite sure how he pulled it off, or if there were any other prerequisites additionally, but the engineering came much more naturally after analyzing the scroll._

 _Robbie couldn't believe the physical strength and height he regained in his new form. He was a scientist first, but also trained as a Sheikah warrior. He was in his prime on the eve of the Calamity, and his new body was just as athletic as ever. He ran laps around his Tech Lab, lit all the lanterns with the blue flame, and made essential repairs to the upper levels. Such a tool would be a lifesaver and a strong counter to the inevitable toll of age. However, it eventually reverted back to his original self, and the scientist found himself in his old, short body again. It only needed to recharge, but the mad scientist was more than pleased._

 _Absolutely fascinated by the progress he made, Robbie fine-tuned the Homunculus and created another one, this time for Dr. Purah. He engaged in infrequent correspondence with her over the decades, but never saw her in person in the last century, nor received an answer for why she wouldn't let him send anyone her way. He figured she was having issues with aging just like he was, so he sent her this to assist her as well, along with a note detailing his elaborate story._

"Isn't it ironic? I spent decades attempting to reverse the inexorable march of aging, and my distant subordinate solves the issue in his spare time. I'd be frustrated if I wasn't so pleased."

"That's incredible!... Why don't you just stay in that form all the time then?"

"There's two reasons for that, actually." Gone was the visage of bliss on the scientist's face, her fingers running through her thick white locks. She pulled out her notepad, twirling her writing instrument in between her fingers. "The first, it's not my _true_ body. It runs on my body's memories and can replicate my peak physical achievements, and since I was trained alongside my sister, that's no small feat. But, at the core of this being is Sheikah technology. It gives me certain… advantages and disadvantages, depending on how you look at it."

This was interesting to note. Even with that limitation, it was incredible at what the ancient technology was capable of. He couldn't imagine this was the intention of the ancients, but they were gone and the people of Hyrule were their successors. As long as she was in control, he assumed it would be fine.

"What of the second?"

"This one is the real downside of this sweet bod." She took a step back, putting her notepad away and keeping herself in full view of Link, and tapped just below her collarbone. The familiar light that brought her into the room reappeared, blinding the Hylian once more.

"…It runs out of energy too!"

In her place, the familiar, child Purah reappeared, proportions and clothing included. She held the Eightfold Blade in her right, and the familiar blue cube in her left.

"Robbie said it runs on the energy of Giant Ancient Cores, which gives it the optimal output, but it still runs out of energy. Fortunately, he found a way to recycle the thing and not trash it when it ran out of steam, but it still requires extensive time to recharge. He also said he only had enough materials for two of these things."

Suddenly, the Ancient Gears in the Champion's head started to turn. "Would it be possible to keep it going indefinitely, if you had the right power source?"

"Well I suppooooooooooooose it could work, but where would you find a source of energy like that? You'd have to put an entire source of blue flame in there to get something even remotely comparable!"

That was unfortunate, but it was probably for the best. Even for a little while, it allowed the previously home-bodied woman a chance to enter public view without the embarrassment. Who knows what it could hold for others? If Robbie were capable of mass-producing such gear, it could be a great benefit to them all… but also a great danger.

They soon reached the end of the parapet, which closed in an elegant flowered semicircle. They turned around to walk the other way, which gave the taller one a perfect moment to shift gears.

"By the way, why did you send me for a Lynel Heart anyway?"

"I've been collecting samples from various monsters in Hyrule. I've been keeping busy in my spare time too, you know."

"From time to time, I get an adventurer who makes their way up to my Tech Lab, to see if the rumors were true about me. At first, they bothered me, but after you came along, I started to wonder what Hyrule would look like after that Ganon was sealed away again. We don't have a lot of able-bodied warriors left, and there's an outsized population of monsters everywhere. I wanted to fill out my compendium with more information for how to defeat them, for the common folk."

"I was able to get monster parts of all sorts, and I analyzed them within my lab. Did you know that Bokoblins and wild Boars have very similar guts? All the monsters that you've come across are remarkably similar to the other creatures of the realm, except in one instance…"

"When I was doing my research, I noticed a slight… purplish tinge on these monster parts. The color looked almost indistinguishable from the malice you've seen around the Kingdom. It wasn't in large enough quantities to damage my equipment, but it was significant. All the monster parts I came across held this tinge, and I came up with a theory to explain it, but I needed a Lynel heart to make it conclusive. I've gotten many from Bokoblins, Lizalfos, even Hinoxes, but not one of these guys were brave enough to fight a Lynel!"

Link couldn't blame them. The beasts were fast, strong, and intimidating, and that was without their bows.

"My theory is that this tinge is related to how these monsters resurrect after every Blood Moon. When Ganon's power was at its zenith, his dark magic would excavate his chosen whose remains had already returned to the earth, to fight once more. It could also revitalize living monsters. This bile isn't present in the animal samples I've examined…"

"When the next Blood Moon arises, all those who are held in his 'favor' will be brought back, as they were before their demise. If we can figure out how that magic works for them, maybe we can repurpose it for our own ends? Before you ask, we can't exactly rely on the Shrine of Resurrection again. We've only ever had one test patient for starters, but the process took an entire century to complete. Also, you weren't entirely dead when we brought you there, unlike certain Guardians you've literally torn to shreds."

"There's an enormous problem," he said. More like a million, but this one would be decisive. "Ganon has been sealed away, which means there shouldn't be another Blood Moon within our lifetimes."

"Link, there's… one last detail that I don't think you've remembered." Purah turned her gaze to the ground. She looked uncomfortable, shaking her head repeatedly, as if she didn't want to speak the next bit. "On that night Calamity Ganon broke out of his prison and the nightmare began, something I'll never forget happened. You regained the memory where you and the other Champions went to fight. As for me, I'll never forget that vivid night sky. It was also the last night of my life where I was able to see the peaceable rise of a full moon…"

Was she going with this where he thought she was?

Yes, she was.

"This was information that I didn't think was important to raise with you until after the final battle, but it's imperative for everyone's safety. The first Blood Moon, where Ganon's malice scarred the skies, didn't arrive until a month _after_ his return. That means it's well within the realm of possibility that we still have at least one left."

This was bad.

Very bad.

It had been two weeks since Link stopped Calamity Ganon and Zelda sealed him away. During the climax of that fight, a massive, super Blood Moon took to the skies above them, which empowered the beast even further. It hadn't restored any of the Guardians or monsters within Hyrule Castle or Hyrule Field when he checked in the immediate aftermath, which gave him a false sense of hope that the nightmare was finally over.

He couldn't be blamed for not taking this theory into account. With Blood Moons happening so often, and without interruption, for one hundred years, who could conceive that each moon was essentially a seed for the next, waiting until the plant reaches full bloom? With this new knowledge, it was possible that _all_ of those fiends would be brought back. All those civilians who were engaging in land reclamation now… how could he warn them all in time?

"Don't worry, I've already relayed the message to the Princess and Impa. We have scouts roaming through Hyrule Field warning any and all passerby of the dangers. The news will travel fast enough that most civilians will be able to take cover when the time comes. The main pressing issues are how often the Blood Moon will return, and how to best pacify the countryside."

That was a relief. At least there wouldn't be a second kingdom that would be ruined by an unexpected terror. However, it did raise a significant problem.

"How would we be able to accomplish that?"

"You sound just like the Princess, Linky." She let out a little chuckle as they continued down the curve. The Sheikah was at first bothered by the slight splashing against her legs, but she grew to enjoy the sensation. "From what we know, the only living beings we know of that are capable of defeating a Guardian single-handedly are Robbie, King Dorephan, and yourself. The former two being well-past their prime and approaching the end of their threads, the second one especially… Considering that we were able to commission a legion of them back in the day, and roughly half of them had either fallen into disrepair or were dismantled, there should be a few thousand still lurking around."

A few thousand. She spoke of that number so casually. Were there even that many of the humanoid races still around, counting the Yiga Clan?

"Fortunately, we've come up with an excellent salvation for our issues!" Just then, she stealthily snuck into his quiver and pulled out an Ancient Arrow. Her training never truly went away, it seemed. "With one of these… you can take out any of them in a single hit! Not just you, but potentially anyone! They even provide more materials to create more arrows…"

"Don't you think we're becoming too dependent on this ancient technology?" Link quickly snatched back the Arrow and holstered it in its resting place. He wasn't keen on showing off such a dangerous weapon.

"What do you mean? It's an incredible resource that can improve our lives!"

"You've seen what Ganon was able to do with the Guardians, the ones we trusted to defend us against him. We don't know the true extent, or dangers, of keeping such magic readily available in public domain. We also shouldn't allow ourselves to grow complacent on magic from a distant epoch to safeguard us."

"Link, there's nothing we can really do about it at this point. We've already excavated the Guardians and reintroduced the ancient Sheikah civilization into the world. We can't just bury it and everyone will forget it like they did back then. It's entirely possible that others have even scrapped together some materials and experimented! This technology… this magic… it's apart of our world now. We can at the very least make the most of it and use it for its intended purpose… to drive evil from these lands."

"We are always dependent on those that come before us to defend ourselves, but that doesn't mean we can't take their blessings and make them our own. Take your Sword, for example. Legends say that it's as old as Hyrule itself, and it has stood the test of time as the most assured means of stopping evil. It has never failed you, nor have you ever let it leave your side. As powerful as it may be, it can only be wielded by its chosen one… it's only as powerful as the one who wields it."

"Imagine that there are scores of brave souls out there who want to fight just as you do. They may not be as driven, as noble, or as skilled as you, but their hearts beat not unlike yours. They may hold intentions that align with the vision of the Master Sword, but there can only ever be one… one hero of Hyrule. Should these brave new heroes not be granted the same chance against evil that you were? We may not be able to replicate the blade of evil's bane, but this could be the next best thing…"

"Be it as it may that more Blood Moons follow and these constructs arise once more. Our saving grace lays with the fact that the Guardians themselves can confer the materials for these arrows… and their repeated demise. If all is well and good, it may even relieve you of your burden."

The pair reached the end of the other parapet marking the entrance of the Domain. Purah motioned to descend from their elevated position and return to the main tier below.

"Thanks for the chat, Linky. I'll put those Ancient Materials to good use, and I'll let you know when your Slate is ready!"

"I already found it, and it works fine."

"Wha-huh?"

Her mouth was agape when Link retrieved the Slate from his purse and presented it to her. She analyzed the details of the tablet in front of her. Everything was a match, even the symbol of the Sheikah people on the back.

"That's impossible! I experimented on five different Slates and none of them were operational!"

"I guess you sell yourself… short."

The red-eyed woman was about to go for her companion's kneecap for that. Her actions were interrupted by the sound of clanging metal in the distance, followed by the neighs of a couple of horses.

' _Oh Goddesses… Epona!_ '

With the agility of a Lizalfos in the water, the Hylian Champion dashed through the great Zora Bridge out of the Domain, and beyond Purah's sight.

* * *

 _Cling!_

Another shot, another arrow that missed its mark.

Zelda had to admit, the Zora Archery Range was quite generous in size, especially considering how concealed and out of the way it was from the Domain. She had a variety of targets and ranges to choose from, and sparsely any competition to share with.

As to be expected, her skills with the bow were rusty after all those years in limbo. On the eve of the Champions' Ceremony, she was hailed as an exceptional archer by the guards. It was to be expected that all those years spent in the Castle would eat at her muscle memory, and her reflexes couldn't quite keep up with her mind.

 _Cling!_

Another Light Arrow missed its mark, this time on the metallic edge of the ring target. This was, by her counts, the eightieth arrow she let loose from her bow. The future queen showed no signs of giving up.

The exercise was quite a double-edged sword. On one hand, it did propose an opportunity to blow off steam and grant her some space, not to mention offering valuable exercise to keep her in top form. On the other, the continuous missing arrows and the clangs of failure proved to become increasingly frustrating and mildly infuriating. She knew she was out of practice but thank Hylia that there weren't any spectators to see… this.

' _That makes eighty-five…'_

She did notice something peculiar with her Bow of Light. With every arrow that she let fly, the Bow's glow began to slightly dim. She remembered the fight with Ganon, and not once did it ever show this darkening in Link's hands. Was this another sign that he was destined to be the hero, and that she was consigned to be his damsel in distress?

No, she was worth more than that. Urbosa had always told her that she was just as impressive in her own right, and that she need only believe in herself to actualize it. She had to keep calm and drown out her other distractions and focus on the task ahead.

' _That makes ninety-nine arrows, and not one has yet to reach the bullseye._ '

Before drawing her string back for another arrow, Zelda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't afford to think about her troubles. The ruins of her Kingdom, her duties as heir, her unrequited feelings, her uselessness in the wake of all of this… these wouldn't be granted amnesty within her conscious. Her mind was to become a clean slate, her universe was simply her and the target forty meters away.

She promptly opened her emerald eyes and took vision on the target ahead of her. Without any surplus thought, she drew her bow back, allowing the Light Arrow to glow a soft, bright hue. Her fingers released on the string, and the arrow took a straight path in front of her.

' _Flick_ '

The arrow landed dead-on, in an area that seemed dead-center.

The Princess couldn't hold her glee. She unfurled her Sheikah Slate to zoom in on the point of impact. Did she really get a bullseye after all that effort?

Upon further inspection, the arrow landed a thumbnail's length from the center. It wasn't perfect, but she was content enough to consider that a win.

As the royal heir holstered her tablet and prepared to put away her bow, she noticed the aforementioned weapon had turned to dusk. Try as she may to draw the string back once more, it failed to produce anything of fruit. Purah was right: it must have run out of energy.

If memory served her well, Link had run into a similar problem with his Sword on one occasion. His sword had run out of energy at the end of a battle, and it took half a day for it to become usable once more. Perhaps her Bow would require something similar.

She looked to the sky, towards the sun that was directly overhead, indicating noontime.

Perhaps.

Just then, a pair of neighs echoed through the valley. Zelda awoke from her daydream, instantly recognizing them as their horses.

Without a moment to lose, she dashed off toward the source of the noise, replacing her divine Bow for an alternative.

* * *

"Kill!"

Epona and her bleached counterpart neighed in fear at the sight of half a dozen Lizalfos. The lizard-like monsters looked famished, and two powerful mares looked like easy meals.

The situation was most peculiar, as the pair of guards usually stationed at the gates to the Zora Domain were both absent. Their motives were unclear, but the horses were not in any easier of a condition. The main Lizalfos, a burly silver one, raised a metallic boomerang in preparation to strike.

"Get back you savages!"

The boomerang never hit its intended target. Instead, the metallic weapon clashed with an ebony shield. In their defense, a humanoid creature leaped forward in front of the pair of horses. The silver Lizalfos was shocked and staggered back, while its gang jumped frantically.

The humanoid unsheathed the weapon on his back, a long, matching ebony broadsword, and charged into the group. It ducked for a moment, angling the ebony blade, and in a flurry made a spinning movement hitting all the Lizalfos at once. One of them succumbed to the injury, while the rest were knocked back, growling intimidatingly and puffing their chests.

The silver Lizalfos, however, growled at its gang in a different tone. In a moment, the remnants of the group scurried into the river and swam downstream, out of sight.

At least, that's what Link saw when he reached the area.

The hurried Hylian shifted his head in every direction to assess the situation. From the looks of it, all the hostile enemies were subdued. He quickly shifted to the corner of his eye and spied a pair of horses by their perch. He was relieved to find them both in excellent condition, with not a scratch on them. With a steady hand, he began soothing Epona's face, calming the strong horse after the traumatic experience.

"Those are some fine horses you have there. It's evident that they've been well cared for, which reflects well on their handlers."

The Hylian Champion shifted around to face the source of those words.

"I suppose I have you to thank for saving my horses."

Granted the commotion finally died down, he had a moment to get a thorough look at the hero of the hour. Based on the physiology, Link could deduce that this person was indeed a male of at least some Hylian descent. He was of similar height to Link, perhaps a bit taller. His torso was covered with a plain, ebony tunic along with a pale, long-sleeved undershirt. Matching ebony fingerless gloves flanked his arms, and a pair of belts crossed his torso: one around his waist, and another over his shoulder. His trousers were of an equally pale color, flanked by deep ebony boots. It was a striking outfit, but the accompanying body language gave the hero no reason to feel afraid.

It was the face that stuck with the Knight the most. His skin was lightly tanned, complimenting his oval-shaped face. His white hair was parted to the side flawlessly, with bangs descending on both sides. His thick sideburns cascaded down like a moonlit sail through the Menoat River. Pointed ears protruding from just beyond verified his Hylian ancestry, with the surplus hair resting in a ponytail just above his shoulders. His striking red irises, however, pointed that this stranger was of the Sheikah Tribe. His theme overall seemed quite dark, but the hero couldn't help but feel assuaged by his smile. He had never met this person before, but why did he seem so… familiar?

"No need to thank me, I was just glad I passed by when I did. I've been warned that the trail to the Zora Domain was quite dangerous, but I was underprepared."

"Oh, tell me about it. The first time I came here, it was raining non-stop, and there was no end to these enemies. You seemed to have had a much easier time than I on your maiden voyage."

"You fought your way here as well, interesting. I came this way hearing that some grand festivities were taking place, but I take it my laggard pacing has made me quite tardy."

"You would be correct… If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Who am I?"

"Yes? What's your name?"

"My name? I don't really… hmm" The mystery man was in deep contemplation as he mulled the answer to said question. "You can call me Scott."

"A pleasure you meet your acquaintance, Scott. I humbly thank you for looking after my horses in my absence."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Link."

"Link? I think I heard that name before… Wait! You can't be! THE Link?"

"How many Links could there be?"

"That's impossible! I was told there was a great warrior named Link, in the Kingdom of Hyrule. He was the wielder of the blade of evil's bane, and the steadfast protector of the Princess. But that was one hundred years ago! You couldn't possibly be him."

"Is the sword you're talking about…" the praised Hylian reached behind his back and unsheathed his blade. "…this one?"

Scott's mouth was agape. He traced every detail, engraving, and fine line on the blade, all the way down to the hilt. "This is it! It's incredible! The Master Sword! But that must mean… how did you survive? For all this time?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I got a second-chance on life. It came at a cost… but it gave me the resources to defeat Calamity Ganon. Nowadays, I simply travel the land and fighting evil."

"Calamity Ganon? What's that?"

"Oh? Ganon is a timeless entity that brings ruin to Hyrule whenever he resurfaces. He is the one responsible for the wreckage of this land."

"I see… and I suppose he's the one who brought ruin to the Knights of Hyrule?"

"Indeed. I…" Link paused, sheathing his blade into his holster slowly, "…am the last among them."

"Astounding!"

"Say there…" the sapphire-eyed hero noticed the arms upon his acquaintance's back. "Where did you acquire those?"

"Oh, these?" Scott unfurled his sword and shield. It was just as Link suspected. The engravings on the blade and the buckler were identical to the Royal Guard's Broadsword and Shield. They were as elegant as Zelda's Bow, but the only surviving ones could only be found within Hyrule Castle. "These were family heirlooms. I'm originally from an island community far to the south, but my lineage goes back to Hyrule a century ago."

"Your lineage must have been impressive and well-integrated within the Royal Ranks. These weapons were the most powerful of their day, and very recent additions on the eve of the Calamity." _If_ Purah's notes were to be trusted…

"You could say that. My grandfather was once within the King's court, and my great-uncle was the head of Royal Guards."

The Hylian Champion's eyes shot wide open. This man wasn't a simple traveler.

"My great-uncle trained me in the ways of combat. He said that he himself was trained by his predecessor in all manners of weaponry, who was also the greatest swordsman of his time. When he finally passed, he left me these. They were his most prized possessions, as they were all that was left of his original home. It's what inspired me to travel to this land. Everyday he would regale me with stories of his past, and the legend of a Hylian… named Link."

Link was stunned. On one hand, he was touched by such a story. He was also impressed that the mentee of his mentee standing before him was able to fight through these lands so easily. It certainly explained his fighting style and how it so closely mirrored his own. However, he wasn't sure if he should ask for the man's name, or if he was expected to remember it. He didn't want to ruin the mood or imply that the great-uncle wasn't important enough to be remembered.

"Sir Link, I hope I'm not imposing on you, but it would be a great honor, for myself and my great-uncle, if you would engage me in a duel."

"A duel?"

"Yes, just a friendly bout to measure my progress. Great-uncle would never cease editorializing on how elegant your swordplay was, and I honed my skills everyday to meet that ideal. He told me that he never once bested you in single combat, but I'd like to see how far our skills have come."

"Certainly, but just be warned. If you were trained by the best as you say, I'm not going to hold back!"

"Thank you, Sir Link! I will give my best as well!"

* * *

Both swordsmen approached a clearing just across the span from their meeting point. They had both assessed the area to be clear of hostile enemies and began to setup. Both picked a center point, a lantern, and lined up, back to back, before each taking ten paces in their respective directions. Blue eyes met red from across the clearing.

Link drew his arms of choice: his Master Sword rested within his right, and a large, engraved metal shield protected his left. It contained blue, red, and yellow markings, forming the royal arms of the Royal Family of Hyrule. It was dubbed the Hylian Shield.

Scott similarly unsheathed his Royal Sword and Board. It was striking that he took the exact same battle stance that his counterpart did. What made him truly unique, was that he was left-handed. The hero of Hyrule felt a bit naked upon seeing that, as if what he was doing was wrong.

"Since you are the challenger, I will allow you the first move. I'm ready when you are!"

"Okay, here I come!" The darker warrior let out a battle cry and charged forward.

 _Clang!_

Blades of light and dark collided instantaneously. The strength of the warriors was roughly even.

Link took a backflip to gather some distance. The newcomer wasn't all talk, it seemed. He adjusted his posture and raised his shield to cover more of his body. Scott, however, moved closer to his opponent in a defensive posture, with his own sword covering much of his torso. As the hero moved to the sides in order to get a better angle, he would match those movements in kind.

Link went for another swipe, this time from the side. Again, the Royal Broadsword intercepted the blow, coming from a mirrored angle. As he pulled the Master Sword back, he felt a tug on his arm. For some reason, the sword was feeling… heavier?

He took two backflips, generating some more distance. He wasn't going to win this through brute force, that was for certain. By taking a step back and resting on defense, there would be more time to assess the extent of Scott's abilities, so a strategy could be formed.

"Running away already, I see? You flatter me too much, Sir Link!"

Link was never one to succumb to overconfidence or laziness. He learned from experience that the best battle one could hope for is the one not fought, and the second-best being the one that ends as soon as it starts. The longer a conflict drags on, the more chance for… peculiarities to arise grows. He agreed to this duel, and judging by his adversary's skill, it would fall into neither category.

Just as planned, Scott took a leap toward him, bringing his blade crashing down upon his shield. The Hylian Shield easily soaked up the impact of the blows, but a familiar tug could be felt on his left. Not taking any chances, the knight anticipated the next blow, and blocked the blow with his shield perfectly. This was greeted by a surprised Scott, who instinctively backflipped away before giving an opening.

"The boot is on the other foot, it seems." It was Link's turn to give a sly remark with a smirk. From the looks of the situation, it was the only blow in his arsenal that could connect.

Every forward blow he delivered, every sidestep he made, Scott could, and would, match move for move. His swings were just as strong, and his strength made him just as resilient. It was almost like he was fighting a reflection of himself…

He wasn't envious or spiteful at the skills of his opponent: he was quite glad, in a sense. His master was quite proficient in his teachings, which meant that his lessons were just as thorough. It was frustrating for the hero of the wilds, because of his amnesia, that he couldn't recall just how thorough _he_ was when he trained this mystery protégé. There had to be some skills he didn't impart on others.

He leaped forward, bringing the Master Sword above him as he made a downward strike. The Royal Guard's Shield, with whom he was well acquainted, returned to give it a metallic handshake.

He leaped to the side, trying to find an opening. Scott brought his Royal Sword around, meeting the Hylian Shield in an elegant dance.

Neither side was getting anywhere, but Link knew that he couldn't keep this up for long. His sleep deprivation was finally getting to him, and while the adrenaline rush from the fight was keeping him alert, there was only so much his muscles could take before he seriously injured himself. He had to admit, Scott was an excellent fighter, and he was glad that this man wasn't a potential enemy.

Link took one more backflip away from Scott, who was puzzled at the gesture. The former extended his blade behind and away from his body and bent down. The latter took a stance, anticipating his next move. No sound could be heard emitting from either warrior, not even the faintest exhale.

In an instant, the point of the Master Sword snapped upward.

Gone was the Hylian in the blue tunic. In its place, a blurry tornado of azure and silver moved forward, slicing everything in its path. It was a blow meant to defeat, or disarm, anything in its path.

' _It's over._ '

The man in blue returned once more to the land of Hyrule. He imagined the Spin Attack might be a bit much to use in a friendly competition, but it was a decisive way to end a fight, and he promised not to hold back. He opened his eyes to greet his opponent, and to congratulate him on a fight well done.

There was one problem.

There was no man in black standing, or sitting, in front of him.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Where did he go, and why did his right arm feel so… heavy?

He turned his gaze to his right, and then to the Master Sword, and then gazed on with horror.

Atop the blade of evil's bane, rested a pair of ebony boots.

He trailed his gaze upward, ever so slowly, taking the sight in, with absolute shock.

Scott, the mysterious warrior he had just met, was now standing atop his sword. He had not only flawless dodged the blow but had also taken such a position in that instant.

In an instant, Scott backflipped off the blade. What came next was equally as shocking.

One. Two. Three. No, four. Four slashes connected with the hero of the wilds. Two on his left, two on his right. As if time itself had stopped for him, the newcomer managed to disarm his opponent just as he touched the ground. The Hylian Shield lay at his feet, the Master Sword sheathed within the earth just behind its wielder. Link lay on the ground in complete shock.

Scott, giddy as a young Goron tasting his first Rock Roast, positioned his blade just inches away from his face.

"To that, I say, good fight!"

It was nothing short of spectacular. He knew that there would always be a bigger fish in the sea, and that he still had a long way to improve his skills, but the hero didn't expect this.

Nor did he expect the Thunder Arrow that just barely grazed the upper edge of the Royal Guard's Broadsword.

"You will back away from _HIM_ this instant!"

Both turned to face the source of the stern statement.

Scott didn't recognize the blonde Hylian female, but he did recognize the familiar curvature and color of the ebony bow in her hands, and the yellow-tipped arrow being drawn back, pointed squarely at him.

He instinctively backed away from the fallen Hylian, attempting to make as least threatening of a posture as he could.

"L-Link? What's going on? Who is this person, and why does he look so much like YOU?"

The knight, not caring that he was brought to his feet in exhaustive battle mere moments before, meekly shrugged. "I thought you were practicing your aim."

"Hold on!" The standing warrior took the moment to interject. "Who are you, and why are you being so defensive?"

"That's what _I_ would like to know!" was her curt reply, her aim not wavering for a moment.

"It's okay, Zelda. We can explain it later within the Domain. He's… a friend."

Without a word, or an emotion to register a change in tone, the silent Princess lowered her bow and holstered her arrow. She gave a final remark before turning the other way. "I came when I heard the horses were in danger. I didn't expect to find my knight horse playing."

The duo couldn't help but watch her walk off, without a word to respond with. Link pulled himself up and dusted himself off. As he reaffixed his shield to his back and his Sword to its holster, the pale-haired warrior approached him once more.

"I mean no disrespect, Sir Link, but I didn't intend to embarrass you in front of your maiden."

A sharp pain could be felt in the good Sir's gut. He played it off, as another familiar emotion overtook his mind, this one much stronger.

He reached into his satchel, pulling out his deep blue Zora Armor and rested it within his hands. He didn't put it on, he just palmed it and gazed deeply into it, letting his thumbs caress the scaly sides.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's not the first time I let her down."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 5. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think. If you're worried where the other main character is, I have plans... starting next chapter. Whether it will be a present or past incarnation to be developed, you'll find out.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	6. Bonding

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has read this story thus far. I do enjoy reading the comments, and they do help. Some have even given me a few ideas, which is one of the most enjoyable aspects thus far.**

 **This chapter was fun to write, I only re-wrote it a couple times, for the sake of brevity and interest. I've recently realized the joy of discovery writing, which may impact the progression, but it makes the narrative all the more fun to write.**

 **Cat McHall: That's essentially what I'm going for, but not quite. I hope in the next few chapters you'll see how it diverges.**

 **OnePunchFan8: Thanks for your review, and for your encouragement thus far! I'm not sure if I could juggle an ensemble cast, as I don't want to do an injustice to the several great characters, but nothing is set in stone as of yet.**

 **PrometheusDark: I was worried about how to present itself without making either character a mary sue who simply doesn't lose, or fodder to artificially prop up the other. I hope the next chapter especially gives more time to carve out their strengths.**

 **That said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 6, Bonding.**

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to be met with a couple Zora guardsmen at the gates. Apparently Lizal raids were quite common even this deep within the Lanayru region, and unfortunate travelers weren't rare. The sight of Link charging headlong into the wilds wasn't a cause for alarm either, as he had been known throughout the settlement to frequently come and go as he pleased. What got their attention, however, was the sight of the sole Princess of Hyrule unreservedly, and unaccompanied, towards the frontier of civilization. Not wanting to get another scolding by Seggin or Bazz, two unwitting Zoras rushed as fast as their feet would allow.

The Princess was pleased, and easily negotiated for caretakers for their horses, at least for one more evening. The Zoras knew very little of the nature of horses, but they would be fools to deny such an important political figure. They quickly found a place for Epona and Zelda's pristine white steed, whom she had yet to settle on a name for. They also noticed a striking black steed nestled just beyond a rock across the span. It looked slightly bigger than average and was clearly well-defined and well-cared for. The dark hair upon its mane made it look equally opaque.

"That's my horse there. His name is Fitz, and I would be deeply thankful if you could look after him as well."

Both guardsmen gave a shrug before taking the black horse's reigns to meet with the others. That was the last sight the two duelists took in before pursuing the long-since-gone Zelda.

"Sir Link, if you don't mind me asking, who was that woman who shot those Shock Arrows? I assume you two are well-acquainted?"

Link wanted to laugh at that comment, but he completely understood the bewilderment of being confronted by such an imposing figure that he knew nothing about. "Her name is Zelda. She is the last Princess of what was the Kingdom of Hyrule."

"The Princess?!" Scott's jaw sank to new depths as he took in the new information. "I-I can't believe it… Now I've done it… What do I do, Sir Link?"

He had to admit, the Hero did like being spoken to with his own honorific.

"It's quite alright, Scott. No harm is going to come of you. I will protect you from her, just as it is my duty to protect her from the dangers of the world."

"Wait… if you're her appointed knight, then… SHE is THE Princess of legend as well? You've both aged quite well in consideration!"

"Her situation is a bit… easier to explain. I can explain it later, but," the Hero let out a yawn. "I recommend you speak with the Princess while you're here. I get the feeling she'll start to warm up to you."

"Are you sure? What are you going to do, Sir Link?"

"I'm going to take a nap. I've been awake for well-over twenty-four hours now, and I need to be well-rested before we leave tomorrow."

"Are you serious? No wonder I was able to win, you were holding back! How gentlemanly of you!"

The duo reached their crossroads, the central plaza of the Zora Domain. Just before they were to go their separate ways, Scott took immediate notice of the central statue.

"This statue is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen! This woman must have been quite important."

"She was the crown jewel of the Zora people… She was Lady Mipha, their Princess."

The outsider noticed the pangs of sadness in his partner's voice. "She must have meant a great deal to you as well."

"She was… in a manner of speaking."

"I see…" the red-eyed wanderer let his gaze shift back to the statue, admiring the delicate grace with which the sculpture was carved. "I would have been honored to meet her."

The blond didn't give a response. He averted his eyes toward the ground and shifted his form in a different direction. "I suppose we should part ways at this point. Please enjoy your stay in the Domain, it's one of my favorite locations within the Kingdom."

Scott was about to turn and leave just the same, but something caught a glimmer within his right eye. He looked at Link's waist and saw something peculiar next to his satchel. "Sir Link, if you don't mind me asking, you have something on your waist…"

The good Sir stopped cold and checked his right side for a familiar tablet. He unfurled it with a dumbfounded expression, as if it weren't meant to be there.

Did Zelda see this?

Did she know?

Is that why she was acting differently?

"What is this mysterious thing?"

The jig was up. There was no turning back now.

"This is what's called a 'Sheikah Slate.' It's an ancient marvel of technology crafted by the Ancient Sheikah. It's capable of limitlessly conjuring magical powers that assist me in my travels."

The man in black was mesmerized. "What kind of magical powers, if I may?"

"In my hands, it can spawn explosives out of thin air, summon pillars of ice, even freeze hostile foes in time… and that may not even be the limits of its capabilities. There are only two in the world: this one, and the original held by the Princess."

Link held up the Slate and swiped through some of its features in demonstration. The most peculiar sight, however, was that as Scott watched, his sclera seemed to flash red for just a moment. It was probably the light emanating from the tablet.

"One last thing… for the love of Nayru, do not tell the Princess that this exists and is within my possession. It's a recent addition and I'm still waiting for the right moment to introduce it."

"Say no more, Sir Link. Your secret is safe with me!"

The Hero smiled. His agreeableness and easy understanding of his point of view were greatly appreciated. He was almost like a reflection of himself, in a way. At this point, he finally turned to take his leave. He turned not toward the inn, but toward the Zora Palace. He was sure the King wouldn't reject his request.

* * *

Link was in a state of bewilderment.

On one hand, he had known for sure that King Dorephan would in no way object to him taking a nap within one of the guest chambers. He had reassured him that he was family, so it was perfectly consistent.

On the other, he never imagined that he would be led to such elegant chambers. He didn't know what to think of it. Dorephan insisted that it would be perfectly acceptable, and that he had them prepared for him _specifically_ upon news that he and the Princess were due to visit the Domain. Link imagined that it would be improper, but the King gave his reassurances, and he knew that it was what his daughter would have wanted if she were still among them.

The room itself was a masterpiece to behold. It was quite massive, much larger than the suite reserved for Zelda. The walls were adorned with the finest craftsmanship and artistry among the Zora people. Chandeliers of Luminous Stone draped down from the ceiling. The floors contained the familiar mosaics and differing shadings of blue and turquoise as seen in the rest of the palace. Ten thousand years of artistic development reflected itself well within these walls.

The center contained a turquoise, translucent round table, flanked by a matching couch and elegant armchairs. On one side, a massive long wooden table joined by matching silk-cushioned wooden chairs rested. On the opposing side, massive bookshelves covered the wall, towering as high as Prince Sidon. Of the two remaining walls, one was fitted with massive glass windows, while the other held a multitude of weapon mounts, with a central one gilded with opal and sapphire accents. Littered throughout the room were massive plush dolls, comfortable rugs, elegant draperies…

The tired hero lazily trailed toward the massive, canopied waterbed. It was colored a vibrant turquoise and held by four ruby red columns. After everything that had transpired recently, he was looking forward to a good day's rest. He took off his arms and mounted them on the nearby wall, and then his brown boots. With everything in order, he moved toward the comforting cushions ahead as we would with any task, with his best foot forward…

…Followed by his other foot colliding with something hard.

"Ouch!"

He quickly sprawled onto the bed, gently blowing his bruised right toe. What did he just hit?

He gingerly moved off the bed and examined the area underneath. Sure enough, he pulled out a metallic chest, which looked as if it weren't opened in a long time.

Try as he might, the chest wouldn't budge. It was locked, and there wasn't a key in sight. It was a shame; some secrets were to remain hidden.

Once again, the blonde took his position amongst the inexplicably comforting bed beneath him. As his mind slowly drifted off, he envisioned all that came to his mind: his duties to Zelda, his longing to learn more about Mipha, and the true meaning behind his Slate. One thought ran through his conscious as he drifted away…

* * *

' _How did that get there?_ '

Seldom an arrow flew through the Zora Archery Range now. Aside from a passing guard, it was only inhabited by Zelda, who was diligently examining her ebony bow. Her focus was aimed at the upper portion, where a nick was present just above the grip.

The Princess was out of practice, but she clearly remembered all her instructions on the bow and maintenance. The Sheikah-crafted Royal Guard's set of weapons were developed to be extra powerful, but just as vulnerable, and they frequently broke after repeated use. As a result, most of the Royal Guard dropped their use except for purely ceremonial purposes. The inquisitive blonde wasn't satisfied and worked closely with the craftsmen to increase her knowledge on her bow. It wasn't difficult to learn how to properly care for it and prevent it from breaking.

She really didn't understand why Link gave her all those extra bows, when this one was the only spare she needed. On the subject of Link, she surmised that he was the culprit behind the bruise on the bow. It wasn't just coincidence that he found it: he probably took it out for a run as well. Oh well, it could have been worse.

A pitter patter of water splashing against boots interrupted her thoughts. By the repetition and direction of the sound, she could tell that their owner was moving toward her. Without turning around, she gave a passing comment to her visitor.

"I told you Link, please enjoy your day off."

She was flustered. Did he forget how to give someone personal space?

"Please forgive me, your highness. I've merely come to apologize for earlier."

She finally stood and turned to meet her visitor, who turned out to not be whom she assumed it to be. Kneeling before her was the ebony-clad warrior who pinned her knight just minutes before. The gesture was unexpected, but not unwelcome, yet she wouldn't reveal her cards just yet. She did hold a grudge.

"You have some nerve to come after me, especially after what you've done with my knight." She readjusted her grip on the bow, pulling it into a more practical stance. "I promise the next arrow won't miss its mark."

Scott was sweating bullets and refused to avert his gaze from the ground. "I'm truly sincere when I meant no harm! I challenged Sir Link to a duel, but never expected to best such a warrior. Even more, I never thought I'd meet the legendary Princess and heiress to the throne, Zelda in the flesh. I mean no hostilities, only repentance."

A wry thought and a smirk passed by her face. "I'm impressed that you know of my name and station, warrior. Even more so, you know of the old customs of the Knights of Hyrule. What is your name, and from where do you hail?"

"My name is Scott, I hail from islands far to the south inhabited by the survivors of Hyrule. I am the grandnephew of Sir Gulley and grandson of Yuya, both of whom helped shepherd those they could to safety. I am their sole surviving heir."

The Princess was usually excellent at sealing her hidden emotions from public view. It was a useful asset, as she was amazed upon the mention of such names. Gulley was the last leader of the Hyrule Royal Guards, and her father's most trusted knight. He had only recently entered that position after it was vacated by Link, to escort her and to be more flexible when Calamity Ganon returned. She assumed that he would have went down with the castle on that fateful day, and her magic didn't permit her to detect his presence… or his remains. Inwardly, she was glad to hear that he not only survived, but helped others reach asylum.

The other name was even more surprising. She was quite close with Yuya, which was natural considering his place among the court as its poet. It only seemed like yesterday when he would serenade her with fanciful lyrics for any occasion. She was equally grateful that he was able to survive, but considering his age, she assumed he could have lived to this day alongside Impa and the others. It saddened her to hear of his fate, but nothing could be done. At least he met someone who brought him happiness.

"I can't say that I'm unimpressed to have met such a prodigal warrior." Zelda relaxed a bit, putting away her bow before taking another good look at the man in front of her. "You have my attention. Stand, Sir Scott. What is your business coming to Hyrule?"

The ebony-clad warrior rose to his feet, and the Princess finally got a good look at his face. The tan skin, the pale hair, the red eyes: these were all endemic of one with an equal balance of Hylian and Sheikah ancestry, perhaps a slight weight toward the latter. If it weren't for his mannerisms, she would have simply referred to him as Dark Link.

"Thank you, Princess. To be frank, my purpose was to follow my grandfather to this land in order to find him. My parents died when I was young and I had spent several years with him, but he departed our islands for this kingdom before the midpoint of my life. My great uncle Gully's last wish was for me to find him. I had been traveling this land for many months before I discovered grandfather Yuya's fate, which saddened me deeply."

She regretted asking the question, but such things were necessary and normal in a world like theirs.

"Call me crazy, but I feel lacking in purpose. My great uncle had trained me from birth in the sword and said that I may be called upon to save our ancestral homeland one day. From the sound of things, that fight is over. I'm now in search of a new destiny."

"There must be boundless opportunities for a swordsman of your caliber. You've bested the best knight of the last century by yourself, which is no small feat."

"It wasn't a true victory, he clearly sandbagged considering his condition…"

"A victory is a victory, no matter how it is achieved, Scott. Link knows this as well, the sharpest sword in your arsenal is within your mind."

With the atmosphere much more relaxed, the Princess took a seat at her perch, and motioned to sit on a round stool diagonal from her bench. He didn't seem like an assassin or outwardly hostile, but she wasn't completely sold on him either.

"I've noticed the arms on your back. May I see your blade, perchance?"

The moon-haired man nodded and presented his family blade to her. She admired the craftsmanship of the Royal Guard's Sword, and how it was delicately cared for over the ages. The sword in particular contained a small marking on the underside of its cross-guard. It was barely visible, but a trio of triangles were embedded there, similar to the sigil of the royal family.

"I can't imagine that you crafted this yourself."

"Aye. It was a family heirloom, passed down from my great uncle. He taught me to properly care for and respect it, as an extension of myself."

She smiled, even if it was just a little bit.

"These blades were crafted by the Sheikah one hundred years ago. They were designed to improve upon the already existing arms used by the Royal Guards, but their durability could not keep up with their rigid regimen. They mostly fell into disuse and out of circulation, so it's incredible to see such a blade that has been so carefully maintained."

"What you've said is consistent with what my great uncle once told me. He told me that whenever damage started to erode the blade, I should apply a mixture of oil and a local herb. It never failed him throughout his life, and it has yet to disappoint me."

She was more than impressed. It wasn't the exact remedy she used, but the results could not be denied, which explained how such a sword could be maintained and regularly used for all this time. She gingerly returned the blade to its wielder. She peeked over his shoulder, instantly recognizing the ebony frame and deducing that it was indeed the matching Royal Guard's Shield. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two from this outsider.

"Princess Zelda? May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you tell me the history of Hyrule, and of this Calamity?"

"Why certainly. Now, where to begin? Ah, I know. It all started on one day… when a fortune teller was heard in the royal court…"

* * *

" _It was a pleasure to be at your service, master Link! We hope to see you again soon!"_

 _The aforementioned Hylian nodded and turned to his trusty steed. He enjoyed his time within the Zora Domain, but it was time for him to return to his duty. The Princess would be waiting for him at a nearby village just outside of Lanayru, and he had until nightfall to rendezvous with her._

 _He had visited and left the Domain several times within his lifetime, but for some reason, this departure weighed much heavier on his mind than the others. He of course cherished his friends among the Zora, just as he would for the other races as well, but he couldn't put his finger on it. These feelings would have to be put on hold: his duty was far more important._

 _It was only a few seconds after he motioned for his horse to trot away when a shout interrupted his thoughts._

" _Delivery for one Master Link! Delivery!"_

 _Link craned his neck and saw a narrow figure from the Domain dashing at incredibly high speeds. His red hat and white attire made him highly distinguishable among the taller and colorful Zoras._

 _This eccentric figure could be no other than the infamous Postman._

 _The aerodynamic figure reached the brown horse within moments and transitioned into jogging in place, holding a ruby-red envelope in his right hand._

 _Curious, Link took the envelope and nodded. He wasn't expecting any deliveries, and if he had forgotten something, he wouldn't have to make a long trek back._

" _Thank you, Postman."_

" _No, Master Link, thank YOU for keeping our roads safe. Until we meet again."_

 _With a one-handed salute, the Postman waved off his recipient and dashed to his next delivery._

 _After being left alone in his thoughts, he took a better look at the parcel in his hands. The envelope itself was quite simple, with a modest plain coloring. On the reverse, the folds were sealed with the sigil of the triple crescent, the insignia of the Zora people. He carefully tugged it open, in a way that didn't tear any part of it._

 _Within was a piece of paper with a long, elegant scrawl on it. After looking both ways to ensure there were no interlopers, he exhaled and began reading._

' _Link,_

 _I hope this finds you well._

 _There are so many thoughts I wish to confer onto you right now, but I don't want to overwhelm you just yet. I could scarcely get any rest within my room, so I took my energies to the quill instead._

 _First, I want to truly thank you for last night. I cannot express my emotions in words, no matter how much time I devote to them. It felt like a massive burden was lifted from my shoulders, and all my worries washed away with the tide. It didn't happen… exactly as planned, but yet again, I never planned to hold these feelings for a Hylian such as yourself._

 _Secondly, I want you to take as much time as you feel that you need. We may never know how long it will take you to make a decision, a life-changing one at that, but I want you to know in your heart that you've made the right one. You need not worry about me, as I litigated many months before coming to my conclusion. It's only right for you to be permitted the same._

 _You're probably wondering how I was able to craft the Zora Armor to match your proportions so perfectly… Do you remember the time we confronted the Lynel of Ploymous Mountain together? You left something for me to repair, but you never came back to retrieve it. Don't worry, I still have it, and I will gladly return it to you on your next visit. I would've returned it earlier, but it was… necessary._

 _This week is oriented to be quite stressful. Father has tasked me with assisting patrols keeping the northern bluffs safe, and Sidon begged me to bring him along. I managed to convince him that we can start his combat training, and by the end of the week he may even get his own weapon! I don't think a spear would fit him just yet, but maybe a bow, or a sword would do._

 _Sometimes I feel that I could just converse with you forever. Or just silently contemplate while being in your company. I was drawn to how you always conducted yourself in a soft-spoken manner, yet my verbosity on you is elongated and imprecise, how ironic._

 _Again, thank you for making last night so magical. Even if it had to end, it will live on in my mind always. Please don't feel pressured to make a decision one way or the other. No matter which path you choose, I will understand, and I will still be there for you, no matter when or how. In the meantime, I will await the next time we meet._

 _Please do send my regards to Princess Zelda, I hope all is well._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Mipha'_

 _He re-read it a few times to take in everything that was there._

 _He brought his finger to his cheek to wipe away a teardrop. He was touched, and another feeling started welling up inside of him, but he didn't have the leisure time to figure it out._

 _He opened his satchel and carefully inserted the letter and envelope within. Moments later, he nudged his horse, signaling for it to resume its course._

* * *

Link woke up relatively quickly, and in sweat.

He took inventory of his surroundings. Where was he? What about the letter?

He quickly realized he was still within the confines of his guest bedroom, underneath some of the most luxurious covers he ever felt since his awakening. It was a shame, the dream felt so real.

' _Maybe because it was...?_ '

It was possible that he just experienced a vision of the past. It was also possible that any hallucination could be construed as a memory. He figured that one could potentially envy his position. The Hylian Champion could fill in the gaps of memory with his own desired story, filled with whatever facets and flaws he wanted. The only ones alive who could possibly object to his entertainment were either too young to remember, on death's door, or neither privy nor caring about such a thing. But that wasn't who he was. He wanted to know the truth.

Since he had a firm grasp on what was reality, he decided to give his surroundings a second look. The furnishings were so ornate and lavish, he felt out of place, but at the same time, right at home.

After stretching and yawning, he escaped from his bed and started moving around. He felt like a new warrior with his stamina recharged, and he wanted to break into several routines to get the blood pumping.

It would be a bit more challenging, as the night sky stretched above the mountains. It was quite likely that most of the Domain was asleep, including Zelda. A pity that his vacation time was spent so quickly. He'd might as well go back to sleep.

That was exactly what the knight was going to do. That is, before a sudden impulse drew him toward a nightstand next to the bed. It was simple, bearing nothing on top and only hosting a single drawer on its side. If experience was anything to go by, magnificent treasures were held within containers unbefitting of their contents.

He motioned toward the stand and gently pulled the knob back, taking care to not take any chances of damaging the furniture. Within were simply a set of folded linens. A disappointing sigh followed.

' _What was I supposed to expect? It's a guest room anyway._ '

At least his curiosity was satisfied for the evening. He began closing the drawer, accepting what was in front of him.

' _Wait… Zoras don't use linen in their clothing…_ '

Link reversed his prior action, taking another look within the drawer to explore its contents. He steadily placed his hand on the linens and gingerly shifted through them. After a few moments, he felt something hard and cold. Gripping the offending object firmly, he retrieved his hand from below and brought the contents to the surface.

In his hand was a silver key. The tip was carved into the shape of a small heart, while the bow diverged into a trio of crescents. It was unique, so unique that he couldn't recall ever seeing a lock matching such a design…

Unless…

The blonde looked down at his foot, then back at the key, and hatched an idea.

He pulled the locked chest out from under the bed and rested it a few feet away from its hiding place. This was the moment of truth. He inserted the key into the lock.

Click.

With a turn, the lock came undone, and the chest began to open.

He took one big gulp before exposing his treasure. What could it be? A brilliantly cut diamond? A case of gold rupees? A master craft of a sword? Whatever lay within would surely be of unspeakable value to its owner. Regardless of its contents, surely the first thing he'd notice would be its shimmer within the room.

Truth be told, the first thing that came to mind was the musty old smell, which forced the treasure hunter to back up two feet in response. What crawled up in there and died?

Still pinching his nose, Link slowly inched his way back to the chest. He came this far and faced much more unpleasant obstacles. This wouldn't deter him. With a brave face, he turned his eyes into the chest, looking for the source of the offending odor. In a moment, his deft eyes caught the source of the sour stench, and his hands quickly removed the object from the container.

It was a linen shirt.

Who would lock a musty old shirt away in such an elaborate chest? It didn't even seem that remarkable. It was a tan, linen shirt with several patches around the middle and on the sleeves. It didn't look any different from the undershirts he wore, nor was it any bigger or smaller.

He quickly surmised that _this_ couldn't be the treasure, yet he gently folded it and placed it beside him, out of respect for its prior owner. With that taken care of, he returned to the chest, searching for its other contents.

Unfortunately for the plunderer, it was mostly empty. All that remained were a few pieces of scattered papers and blue envelopes. The blue envelopes were carefully removed, it seemed, so well that not even the golden wax to seal them was damaged. On closer inspection, said wax looked quite refined, with an imprint of three triangles taking the centerfold. That was clearly the royal seal of Hyrule.

With his curiosity reignited, he reached into the chest and pulled out the topmost written script. The writing and prose resembled nothing of the vivid lines from his dream, and parts of the paper were smudged, indicating the wear of time on the parchment. It was still somewhat legible to him, and he began reading.

' _Hey,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I got your letter safe and sound. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to get something like that, and I was pleasantly surprised to have received it. Don't feel intimidated by the packaging: I didn't have any stationary on me, and I had to haggle this off the Princess. I'd prefer not to say what I did, or what I ate, to get this…_

 _Anyways, I want to start by saying how I truly enjoyed that evening we held together as well. I've always enjoyed the times I get to visit this part of Hyrule, and when I got to bond with you. I thought it funny that I felt most comfortable around someone who spoke as conservatively as myself, but I'm relieved that you came to the same conclusion._

 _As you know, we have a tremendous burden looming over us. It's quite daunting, and I have a sinking feeling that even though planning may be indispensable, our plans will be for naught. The thoughts permeate my mind every day, and I cannot allow myself to focus on even the most mundane of emotions, such as joy. I haven't even planned a life beyond this coming conflict, and yet here you are._

 _I've always cherished the times we spent together, whether it was exploring caves, defending your home, or just basking in each other's company. I'm at ease whenever I visit because I'm reminded of halcyon days when looming evil was nothing more than a mere bedtime story. No matter what happens, promise me that you won't forget that._

 _I suddenly don't feel as lonely regarding my current tour. We are supposed to investigate ruins within the Faron Region and search for clues. My detail is pulling me toward the central falls and has tasked me with obtaining a Horn of Farosh. She believes that when brewed in an elixir, it will greatly enhance its effectiveness. I've never been excellent at botany, but we will see how that turns out._

 _I'm starting to warm up to her company as of late, but for some reason, it feels a bit empty. Sure, we've become more cordial as time has gone on, but it's not the same as when I'm with you. I don't feel as comfortable when I'm with her. I'm counting down the days until this term ends, and I can enjoy another break._

 _I want to thank you as well, for everything you've done. At times I feel a bit selfish to rely on you to mend my wounds, but it always sets me at ease when you do. I only wish I could do something equally as magnificent, to truly do them justice. Perhaps I will find that along the way._

 _The Princess is indeed doing just fine, and she's lavished praise on your progress. She says to keep up the excellent work._

…

 _Your Knight in Shining Zora Armor'_

The eloquence, the verbosity, the sentimentality. Who could have written this letter? Judging by the odor, it must have been held within for quite some time. Knowing the longevity of the Zoras, it may have been up to ten thousand years.

Something told him that it was much more recent than that.

The knight took one of the envelopes into his hands. The envelopes were of a distinct royal blue, and he had to bring it to his tunic to confirm his suspicions. They were of almost the same shade.

He discovered another clue when he turned the envelope over and made out a smidgen of text written on the front.

' _Addressed to Lady Mipha of the Zora Domain_ '

It couldn't be.

It perchance was a coincidence. After all, Zelda's name was tradition within her royal family to be given upon the daughters of their line. There was probably a similar provision within other ruling houses to recycle familial names to preserve the prestige of the privileged.

Except there was no mention of such a tradition within any part of Zora society.

It could be.

He'd humor the idea for a moment. Even if this text was referencing Mipha, there was no way these documents were legitimate. It was probably just a ruse by some of the nobles to bolster his self-confidence, a white lie to lighten his mood and give some closure to his massive hero's journey.

That theory might have held a chance, yet the hero took in his surroundings once more. His room was quite elegant, so much more than a guest chamber offered to the next _Queen_ of Hyrule, and for a common warrior such as himself. Courageous as his deeds may be, he would still be leagues behind her in importance.

There was a chance, that this wasn't just a guest bedroom. Maybe it was an old bedroom for someone important… Someone like…

Oh dear.

It was.

Not only was he reading her letters… Link was in Mipha's _room_.

Then that meant that these letters were written… by him?

' _Your Knight in Shining Zora Armor_ '

Even that cheesy line from his memory on Vah Ruta was there. It was definitely him.

No wonder he was a mute.

It took a few moments for him to take everything in at once. He was humbled at casually resting in a room of such importance, especially to someone who was equally important. His prior disgust transformed into self-flagellation for items that belonged to his dear friend. There was no way he could have known what lay in store, but that still wasn't a satisfactory excuse for his thoughts.

The chest must have contained items that carried significant importance to her. So much so, that the contents were fiercely guarded even from family, to the point where even a century later they couldn't find them. Even the items themselves looked as if they were meticulously cared for. The text looked a bit worn, with the ink seemingly running at odd corners of the paper. Was it because he was a sloppy writer?

He pulled out the other papers from the depths, carefully collecting within his hands. He skimmed through them and deduced that they were all similar letters written in the same format, likely from him judging by the handwriting. He didn't naturally feel like the passionate romantic that regularly sent love letters to one that he fancied. Maybe there was a back and forth going on.

Then he remembered: his dream…

The first letter seemed like an almost perfect response to the letter he read in his dream. It was quite unusual for him to remember text written that vividly. Maybe it wasn't a dream, but a memory.

' _Then that means…_ '

She was too good for this world. A gentle personality full of kindness and respect for those around her. Someone who treasured him not for the great hero that he was, but the simple Hylian that he is.

' _It shouldn't have ended this way._ '

Downtrodden, he reached into his satchel, desiring to press the Zora Armor to his face. He was a fool to think so casually of bringing back the dead. Purah's experiments would inevitably lead nowhere fast. Even if the Blood Moon theory were possible, they only had a two-week window to enact some grand plan. He'd recall Zelda occasionally praying for the serenity to accept the things she could not change.

Instead he felt a heated, yet cool object in his hands and pulled it out. The familiar red glow of his Slate seemed a bit like a taunt. He stared deep within the eye, and the Sheikah eye stared right back. He'd need the courage to change the things he could.

' _It doesn't have to be this way._ '

Finally, he turned his head to the side of the grand bed. The Master Sword rested on an angle against the wall, glittering within its golden sheath. No matter how dire the battle, this blade never forsook him, and neither he it. The hero recounted several times where the odds were stacked against him, where he fell in battle and lost those he cared about and was given a second chance. If there was a way for him to right the wrongs of the past, he would find it. He had already done it once before.

"It won't end this way."

The grandeur of this room. The notes he held within his hand. The smiling faces from the night before. The Princess who meant the world to her people. These were what he was fighting for. They were his motivation. He owed it to himself to do what he could.

The yawn escaping from Link's lips indicated that it was time for him to return to bed. He made a mental note to contact Robbie at a later date. He would definitely hold some insight into his situation, and he could assess a theory the knight had. For now, he had to get his rest before the return trek in the morning.

The collection of letters was placed within his inventory, compiled for reading at a later date. The linen shirt was returned to the chest and placed under lock and key. He didn't quite understand it's value, but Mipha would have placed it within for a reason. One person's trash is another's treasure.

As he returned to his bed and relaxed his muscles, he allowed himself to embrace his situation. He was home and where he was meant to be. His work was far from over, but that would be for another day.

* * *

"It's a bit early for you to be awake."

Sidon heard a call for him from the east, but the figure was blurred out by the morning sunlight rising above the mountains. He got a good look via shielding his eyelids, recognizing the source of the comment.

"Ah, there you are Link! I was prepared to see you off, but not so soon."

The hero joined the Prince at his usual perch, the central statue.

"Don't mind me, I was just… thinking about a few things."

The magnanimous Zora showed signs of contemplation. He showed similar contemplation when he arrived in the Domain, although this expression was less sad and more uncertain.

"What troubles you?"

"Caring as always. I always enjoy your company. Haha!"

He turned his face toward the statue of his sister once more, this time with his usual grin absent. Whatever happened in the previous day must have been less than optimistic.

"There are a number of things on my mind, old friend. It's not easy these days with my father. His condition is rapidly deteriorating. Male Zora royalty inherit gigantism, allowing them to grow until they die. You can see the effects with him: it's permitted him his massive bulk and strength. Our medics are saying that it's having an adverse effect on his health. They fear for the worst…"

Link was saddened to hear this. The king had only just accepted him as "family" and welcomed him into his home: something he had been lacking since his awakening. In a world that felt completely alien, one of his last remaining anchors was in danger. He didn't know what to say or do, other than place a reassuring hand on Sidon's back.

"Thank you… Ever since I was born, I was being prepared for this moment. I've been raised and reminded every day that my career is intertwined with his death, which while the event isn't surprising, it doesn't make it any less hurtful… He's all that I've got left, aside from you, Link."

He could feel the anguish in these words. It was rare to see such an optimistic figure in such a despondent state, but even the prince needed to vent.

"I spent all of yesterday searching Vah Ruta for anything new, to raise his morale. Old weapons, abandoned artifacts, anything that could be linked with my sister… nothing. I found nothing. Not even the torn shreds of her Champion's Sash. Not a trace remains! That demon must have incinerated every trace of her back then…"

Link was the master of keeping a brave face. His unemotive expression masked his pain upon hearing the reality reach his ears. Still, he responded by rubbing Sidon's back as he spoke.

"Maybe… maybe if she were still alive, she could…"

"Peace, Sidon. Don't over encumber yourself with such a burden. Even if she were alive, her powers wouldn't be sufficient to mend his condition. She'd want you to be the same optimistic, dashing, goofy prince you've always been, and lead the Zoras through a new golden age."

"Thank you, Link." The large royal turned to face his would-be brother and brought him into a massive bear hug. "I still have you, and Zelda, and all our magnificent friends! I'm glad to have lived in the same lifetime with you."

' _Right back at you._ ' Was all the hero could think while being choked to death.

* * *

Link and Sidon stood at the end of the bridge entering the Zora Domain. The Knight was eagerly awaiting the Princess' arrival. He was optimistic that they could exit Lanayru and reach a stable by nightfall if they left soon. Hyrule's favorite prince was there to see them off, of course. He wasn't bored in the slightest, as the trio of horses kept him busy. He was fascinated by them and expressed a boyish grin as he caressed Epona.

"It's incredible that you Hylians ride these beasts into battle. The Zora don't domesticate any animals: anything we encounter is either an ally, an enemy, or food. I can't even imagine how difficult it would be to train any of them."

"It's not as hard as it looks. After you've corralled a few of them, it's just a matter of applying a steady hand and being predictable."

The blonde readjusted his Slate onto his holster. He was able to add minor fixes to it so that the Slate wouldn't fall off by accident. He still couldn't tell Zelda about it, not yet. He had to find a good avenue to share the information, but the longer he sat on it, the uglier her response will become. If things went his way, he would confess after the last Blood Moon rose. That would give him enough time to confer a proper explanation, he thought.

"So, your horse is named… Epona!"

Link nodded, and Sidon gave his trademark pose to revel in his victory.

"Let's see, this black one is quite strange. I thought you came as a pair?"

"That horse belongs to a traveler named Scott. We met yesterday. He said his horse is named 'Fitz.'"

"I see…" the Zora attempted to caress the mane of the dark horse. The steed was guarded, but eventually relaxed and lowered its neck to grant easier access.

"Then, this pure white horse belongs to Zelda! Its name is…"

"I'm sorry to keep you two waiting!"

Both turned to see Zelda approaching from across the bridge. Link hurriedly hid his Slate within his satchel before she could garner a closer look.

The Princess was wearing her traveling attire, with her Bow of Light holstered on her back. As she drew closer the pair noticed something else.

She had company.

"Good morning, Sir Link! It's good to see you again!"

Behind her was not a stark shadow, but Scott, waving his hand to the Hylian he admired.

"Zelda! Thank you for what you've done and for visiting us! Please feel free to come again soon." The prince craned his neck to face the newcomer. After taking note of his physical features, his face morphed into a look of surprise. "I beg your pardon, but I did not see you entering the Domain. Who are you, traveler?"

"My name is Scott. I'm descended from Hylian refugees in the southern isles, and-"

"…He's pledged himself to the Knights of Hyrule."

Bright blue eyes widened at this last exaltation.

"What do you mean, 'Knights of Hyrule,' Zelda?"

The Princess gave a wry smile as she explained herself. "Yesterday, Link and I encountered this fellow at this very bridge. Although in sport, he did engage with my appointed knight and pinned him before I intervened."

"P-pinned? You mean Link lost?" The notion that the Hylian he spent his life believing in had lost a fight was equally as unexpected as the perpetrator looking exactly like him.

"So, it seems, Sidon. Although the circumstances aren't cut and dry, he did attack an agent of the crown, which regardless is an offence. To merit his punishment, I've commuted him to serving on the frontlines. He's demonstrated he's more than capable of holding his own, and he has the lineage to support it."

The Hylian Champion stroked his chin. This could be interesting, but it made him a bit uneasy. They had just met this person. Yesterday, the Princess was at his throat, and now she was giving a full-throated endorsement of him. She must know something he didn't.

"It would be an honor and a privilege to serve alongside you, Sir Link!"

Sidon flipped his head toward Link, who gave a smile in response, and back to Scott, who was erupting with pride and awe. He couldn't let himself be outdone.

"Aha! Of course, you would. I've seen many a battle, and Link is by far the greatest comrade to fight alongside me, the great Prince Sidon!"

Scott was taken off-guard by the raw charisma espoused by the fish-man in front of him. The glimmer in his toothy grin, the brilliant amber eyes, the perfect striking pose…

He would not lose.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Sidon! I'll have you know that Link is a magnificent warrior with excellent swordsmanship. Our movements are so in-sync, that you could say we're two halves of a whole!"

The Sheikah swordsman attempted a pose of his own. He brought his left hand in a clenched fist up to his face and attempted a glimmering smile. His teeth, while white, did not glisten like the dew on the tips of the morning grass of the eastern Hyrule Fields, and his arm was a tad crooked.

It mattered little, as the Prince slightly staggered back. How was he going to come back from this sudden intimacy the outsider had with Link? How would he meet this cad's challenge?

"Tales of such artistry mingle like the fabled flame dancers of old. But I'll have you know, Link and I swam into battle to disarm the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Our movements were as swift as the rapids, and our delivery as mighty as the falls beneath us!"

Such… such a magnificent tale of bravery and daring! The wanderer was clearly outmatched by his new rival.

"That's quite enough, both of you."

Link was relieved that Zelda stepped in to defuse the situation.

"I hope you don't mind the company Link, and the suddenness of this decision. It's just that I've been thinking it over yesterday, about how I, no _we_ , have been dependent on you and your service throughout this ordeal. Despite our greatest efforts, even when we thank your labors, you've been at my side without respite. Yet you hold an important niche, one that we haven't been able to fully replace Hylia forbid anything happen to you. Then this gentleman came along…"

"He's proven himself to be a gifted warrior and a noble soul, and with proper training he could be a capable alternate in your absence, in light of the state of affairs of this Kingdom. He could be the first among many of a new generation of soldiers safeguarding the land, making it as safe as it once was."

"Sir Link, if I may. I'm in complete agreement with Princess Zelda, and it would be an honor to fight by your side. It would be an honor to learn from you, the greatest swordsman in all the land."

The hero couldn't say no, especially after he made such a humble bow in respect. He almost felt bad hearing him address him as "Sir Link." He smiled and nodded in approval.

"Excellent! If we depart now, we can cross the Lanayru Wetlands by nightfall, and reach Kakariko Village by the end of tomorrow. The Village is full of the Sheikah people, Scott. You'll fit right in and learn more about your heritage there."

His eyes lit up at the thought of learning more about his background. The red-eyed warrior could barely hold his excitement for the adventure.

"Be careful, Zelda. Our patrols have noticed a significant migration in hostile creatures as of the last couple weeks. Take caution on the roads."

"Thank you, Sidon. We won't be making any detours this time."

With a wave to signal their departure, Sidon made one last glance at Scott, amber eyes meeting ruby, and leaped backwards into the falls below. They could see a small red speck riding the waterfall towards the Domain, but just barely due to the speed.

"So, the Zoras can swim up waterfalls? I guess their fins aren't just for show."

"There's plenty more I can tell you about the Zora people. They have a storied history much like our own. They're steadfast allies to the end, Link could tell you that."

The three turned to their horses, adjusting themselves to their respective saddles. Since the span connecting the Zora Domain with the rest of the Lanayru region was too narrow, they crossed it one at a time. As Zelda finally reached the other side, she patted her horse with a smile, indicating she had something on her mind.

"I've finally decided on a name for my horse."

Her two knights turned to their Princess, awaiting her proclamation.

"From now on, you will be known as Sayre."

She noticed that both nodded identically, with exact timing and depth. It looked like unconscious coordination. She'd have to keep a closer eye on them.

The day was young, and so were they. The trio had a lot of ground to cover that day.


	7. Homecoming

**A/N: Thank you again for your comments and keeping me on my toes. I try to keep as authentic to the story as I can, but I also make mistakes, and I try to rectify them as I move forward. I've also taken consideration on the balance in my story, which I have noticed to be quite dark, but what I have planned may overcompensate for that. Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Within the heart of the Lanayru Valley, the party of Zelda, Link, and Scott had already undergone their trek away from the Domain. The first two's horses maintained a steady pace as they walked along the path, but Scott's steed was slightly erratic. The nervous new knight, feeling insecure of himself, couldn't decide how he should proceed with his two new companions. Should he move to the front and prove himself as daring? Should he show humility and take the rear, defending their flank? Did he just need to play it cool and move casually?

Fitz was dying to find out, as he let out a few neighs in protest of his rider's cluster of commands. The dark horse didn't have time to opine over how to march next to a couple of somebodies. He found his solace stopping abruptly in front of a cliffside, rebuking the Sheikah on top.

"Is everything alright, Scott?"

"Y-yes! Everything is okay, Princess Zelda. I just wasn't paying too much attention for a moment there."

"Just relax, we're doing well on time, so we aren't in a rush."

She was right, he thought. There was little to gain from overthinking this, so he took in a deep breath. The black knight attempted to soothe his horse, stroking Fitz gently but quickly. He resumed a normal pace behind the blondes, which satisfied his horse.

"Scott, just curious, how long did it take you to reach the Zora Domain from the Inogo Bridge?"

"You mean _that_ bridge? It took us about a day and a half, after a few dead-ends, my liege."

"How many enemies did you encounter along the way?"

"I didn't encounter any of the sort until the ones attacking your horses."

"Interesting…"

"May I inquire why you ask?"

"Of course. When Link and I made our journey here, it took us a full day. We didn't encounter a single monster along the way. It was quite odd, considering the roads are normally infested with Lizalfos."

"Do you think what that…" ' _worthy adversary_ ' "Prince was saying was truthful? That they might be migrating?"

"It would certainly explain a lot. Normally Lizalfos ambushes come in pairs or trios, but encountering half a dozen at once, as you vouched, can only be found in their camps. They would never stray too far from their nests unless they had an equally sized group in reserve somewhere."

Link silently nodded along as the princess and his newfound page conversed about the travails ahead. It was quiet and comforting that the roads were as barren as they were. It provided a snapshot of what life could be like, perhaps after a couple of years. However, he quickly learned that not everything was as it seemed, and if _anything_ could possibly go wrong, it would.

Those thoughts were soon justified by the sound of grunts in the distance. The Hylian Champion signaled to the others to halt for a moment. They had only just begun on Luto's Crossing, and the long flat terrain giving way to infrequently elevated earth made it difficult to see anything on the other side.

"What's the matter, Sir Link?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Do you think _they_ would be out here?"

He nodded at her statement. It took him a moment to leap off Epona in a backward somersault. After taking inventory of his surroundings, he determined that they were in a safe and secure position, the flat road flanked by large rock formations of either side. The sound would have had to come from somewhere far beyond the horizon.

Link took a deep breath and went down on his knees. Scott was deeply curious as to why.

"Sir Link, what are you-"

"I recommend you stand back a bit."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a green flame surrounded the man in blue. The dark knight staggered back impulsively due to the surprise.

 _Woosh_.

Powerful updrafts roared where Link stood, and he quickly soared up into the air, unfurling his Paraglider with the Rito symbol on it. The new knight was amazed, while the princess was still stern, both watching their comrade ascend to new heights.

Eventually the drafts receded, and the flyer slowly drifted back to the ground. As he sheathed his Paraglider, one of his companions was practically jumping for joy.

"That was incredible! What was that technique you just performed?"

"That was Revali's Gale. It's one of the Champion's powers that I inherited from a dear… _friend_."

"' _One_ of?' You have _more_ abilities like that?"

Not to be ignored, Zelda quickly interjected. "Did you see anything up there?"

The flyer nodded. "I counted eight of them. Six Lizalfos and two Moblins. They seemed to be returning home from foraging, and there's an empty campsite not far from this spot. It's directly on top of the road, so there's no going around it."

"So, we're going to muscle our way through?"

Both blondes turned to their pale-haired counterpart, both with cocked eyebrows. They turned back to each other, flashing a knowing look, and returned their gaze, when the blue-eyed one gave a response.

"I have a different sort of plan in mind. Scott, your first lesson with me will be on subtlety."

* * *

Link remembered this encampment well. On his journeys to the Domain, this was one of the few Lizal outposts that dared to straddle the important main road, making the trail extra treacherous. The Zora were informed of the encampment, one of the closest to the heart of the Domain yet were ineffective at deterrence due to the Shock Arrows wielded by the offenders. When the fated pair crossed the location the other day, they assumed it to be abandoned, but recent events proved it not to be the case.

It was quite well-fortified and imposing from the position of entering the Domain. Multiple tiers of cliffs gave the Lizalfos an excellent view of the road. The elevation offered unwitting travelers few options to flee. The only downside was its isolation from key resources and food, but this could be compensated by pillage from adventurers. That is, until the Hero of the Wild returned to Hyrule.

The trio led their horses just across the Crossing, and into an isolated clearing just below the other end. Zora Domain was just visible in the distance. The Lizalfos, too preoccupied with their latest catch, were oblivious to that corner. It was the perfect time to spring Link's plan.

"Shhh! Follow my lead, I'll go first." Unsheathing the Master Sword, he crouched down and made his move on the first target, a stray Lizalfos who settled down by a set of wooden barricades closest to the Crossing. The monster was gleefully shaking his prize, a skewer of raw meat. The meal was so important that it dropped the Knight's Broadsword in possession.

The happy dance was just the cover he needed. The noise from the offender was enough to drown out his sloppier steps. Looking back, he could see his companions looking on with anticipation. He'd want them both to see this.

He kept leaping closer to the target, making sure to not blow his cover. Soon enough he came right in striking distance, and the victim completely unaware.

He rose the blade high above his head, while the lizard began chowing down. With force and speed, he dropped the hammer right on its blind spot.

 _Thwack!_

It took one blow for the Lizalfos to go down limp. The skewer fell out of its hands, with a massive bite taking a chunk out of all five pieces of the meat. It was unsalvageable, but the victim didn't exactly leave them empty-handed.

With the scene clear, he motioned for Zelda and Scott to move to him. He picked up the Knight's Broadsword, which could be an alternative should the Master Sword run out of energy.

"That was so cool! It only took you one blow, and you made it seem like nothing."

The Princess was a bit less enthusiastic about it but gave an approving nod for a job well-done.

"Now it's your turn, Scott. You're going to do the same thing."

"And what about the Princess?"

"She can cover us if needed. Most of these Lizalfos use bows, and one Shock Arrow will immediately disarm you." After a momentary pause, he looked at his prize and handed it to Zelda, who was surprised. "You should take this."

"But I'm not a fighter like you two."

"There's no time to learn like the present."

She wasn't sure if it would be of any use, but she took the blade anyway. It made her feel cool, like one of those Knights. However, there was a major issue that would potentially sink her aspirations.

Emphasis on "sink."

The sword was a bit heavier than the Princess was used to carrying, and she couldn't help but wobble a bit before the blade fell to the ground, Zelda flinching at the sound of metal clanging to rock.

Fortunately for them, it didn't appear that their company took notice of the noise. Link gave a slight chuckle at the sight, while Scott's eyebrows rose to the limits of his forehead. He rushed to her side and inquired about her well-being as she collected herself.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright. I just bit off more than I could chew."

"My apologizes for the crash course. Next time I'll find something lighter." Her appointed knight retrieved the blade and placed it within his own possession.

With that matter settled, the blue-eyed knight motioned for his red-eyed counterpart to sneak up the hill. It surprised him to see just how quick he was without making a sound. He knew the Sheikah were known to be stealthy and mysterious, but he didn't realize it was a natural trait. Perhaps he was wrong, and his companion had much more training than he let on.

All would become apparent soon, as two Lizalfos were laying down by a campsite on the highest ledge. The scene was ideal and isolated, with several crates of supplies and spare weaponry lain by the side. Instead of reveling along with the rest of their clan, they were resting, most likely keeping an eye out for any stray movements.

Scott seemed to show promise since the first time they met. He was incredibly gifted with the sword, he had natural talents which allowed him to keep up with, if not surpass, the Hero of the Wilds, and he seemed to be intelligent enough to be a swift learner. This would be a quick refresher for him.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Link took the lead and crept up on the blue Lizalfos on the right. The monster failed to notice any danger, and it was no surprise that the former closed the distance toward the latter. The knight unsheathed his sword and rose it to make a decisive strike. Just before the blow connected, a rustling could be heard.

"Grah?"

The Lizalfos' head began to shake, indicating a quick check of its surroundings. Link was too close to flee, and the monster too quick for the connection to be a one-hit KO. He looked over, and saw the source, which was a Sunset Butterfly escaping the grasses to his right. In a moment's notice, his cover would be blown, and…

 _Flick._

In a distant corner, directed far away from both knights, an arrow flew into the ground. In a moment, both Lizalfos sprung to their feet, startled at this development.

"Grah! Grah!"

Both monsters cried in unison, dancing in the direction of the arrow. They lost all care for anything except the potential for danger. Their cover saved, the two men looked for the source of their salvation.

Off to the side, Zelda could be seen with her ebony bow, assessing that her work was a success.

They both silently thanked her before proceeding. Back to the matter at hand, Link raised his blade once more, taking his position while the blue monster jumped up and down repeatedly.

 _Thwack!_

The Lizalfos fell to the ground, just as easily as the last. The other green Lizalfos was too preoccupied with the arrow to notice anything.

Link gave the thumbs-up to his comrade, motioning to him that it was his turn now. Scott nodded and turned to his own prey, which seemed simple enough. A single, forceful blow to the back of the head will outright kill this thing. It won't even see it coming.

Quickly and silently, the warrior crept up on his own Lizalfos. He unsheathed the Royal Guard's Sword and raised it above his head in a similar manner to his counterpart. One blow was all he needed.

As the sword reached its zenith above, the warrior adjusted his position, taking an optimal stance. His right foot slid forward to allow himself the maximum stopping power in his blow. It was a little too perfect… and squishy?

"Grah!"

Oh, for Din's sake.

He stepped on its tail.

Immediately the Lizal jumped up, even more startled than before. Not only did the Sheikah lose his opening, the surprise also made him lose his footing, causing him to fall backwards. The victim immediately noticed him and jumped furiously.

He tried to salvage the situation, but it was too late. Link could only watch in misfortune as the monster blitzed to the side and took up a horn. Within moments, a loud trumpet rung throughout the valley.

They could hear it now. Startled Lizalfos and Moblins grunted in confusion. Judging by their trampling, they were making their ways up the hill toward them.

Scott jumped up, eager to reclaim his honor against the green monster. However, an arrow beat him to it, going right through the cranium and immediately reducing the offender to dust.

He looked over and saw the Princess rush toward them, bow in hand. She made way for the central campfire site, taking position behind her cavalry.

"There are still five of them remaining. One of them is a Silver Moblin, which is reasonably armed. Be careful."

"That was a great shot, Zelda."

The not-so-silent Princess looked befuddled at the compliment. "I-it was just spur of the moment, I swear. I don't know if I could do it again."

"You know what they say, Princess Zelda. Practice makes perfect!"

Both knights took their stances, shields in front, with pointed blades just behind their frames. Link's sword in his right, Scott's in his left, and Zelda's bow at the ready: the three made an imposing formation, despite their numbers.

The first to make it to the top were the trio of Lizalfos. Like their fallen comrade, they were all blue, and reasonably armed: two Traveler's Swords, and one Tri-Boomerang, from the looks of it. They immediately engaged the two knights closest to them.

A Lizal went for an aggressive blow on Link, which was met with a block from the Hylian Shield. It kept jumping around and away from the Knight in frustration, while he kept anticipating its movements, waiting for a moment to strike. He attempted two more slashes with the sword, but the slippery lizard ducked under each one.

Scott, on the other hand, took a different approach. He began swinging aggressively toward his Lizalfos, which frequently leaped backward and quickly scurried back. His strikes were fast and firm, but the slithery monsters were too quick. Some of their blows were able to connect with his shield, but there was scarcely any raw power behind them. It was quite frustrating, akin to attempting at picking up a wet Hot-Footed Frog that kept sliding out of the hands.

Zelda fired arrows from her Bow as quickly as he could, but each one missed their mark. The transition from steady to moving targets was a steep one, something she was quickly forced to learn. She let loose an arrow directly that the Boomerang-wielding Lizal, just as it was about to blindside Scott from the right. It landed in the abdomen, which caused it to flinch in pain.

"This is getting frustrating!" Scott could be heard espousing his grievances while he swung in vain. "Those Moblins are going to get up here any second now."

He was stomping mad, and he wanted the world to know it. The Boomerang-wielding Lizalfos, fresh out of its flinching, bellowed a fierce growl before dashing back into the fray. It decided to instead use a tail whip to whack, and possibly trip, its enemy.

Unfortunately, it couldn't have chosen a worse time. The Sheikah warrior could not let this opportunity pass to vent his anger, and he firmly stamped his right foot in the ground just as the sword-wielding Lizalfos yet again leaped backwards like a coward. As the boot rocketed downward, it coincidentally landed squarely on the offending tail.

"Graw!"

The dark knight had to shake his head to double-check his situation. He had caught a Lizalfos by the tail. Well, "caught" isn't as accurate as "pinned" but it was close enough. It couldn't retaliate, as the pain was too distracting, and it tried in vain to run away, but the appendage was too dry and the pressure from the foot was too much.

Anger folded into a devilish grin. The deep red irises burned into the startled Lizal's sockets.

Suddenly, the Royal Guard's Sword swung from the left and collided directly with the victim's neck. It was no more than a lifeless husk upon release.

The remaining two Lizals jumped at the demise of their comrade. The other two Champions, on the other hand, didn't let this opportunity pass them by.

With three slashes and a bang, the last of the slippery foes fell to blade and arrow. They were just in time for the remaining Moblins to engage, bellowing menacing growls as well. The first Moblin, a deep blue beast, carried with it a Dragonbone Moblin Club. The other, the silver one of Zelda's warnings, wielded a Royal Broadsword and Royal Shield. The latter would be a formidable foe, and the trio would have to divide and conquer.

The Princess turned her head toward the sound of marching beneath them. Beneath the cliff, she spied a number of monstrous reinforcements beating their chests as they climbed upward. If they kept coming, it would be disastrous and endless melee.

Link's eyes met with Zelda's, transmitting unspoken understanding, before the former dashed into the fray, engaging the silver Moblin. The large, slow monster was initially unable to block the quick slashes toward its lower half, reeling back in pain. After a number of blows, it was able to block his swings in time, setting a lull over their engagement.

Not to be outdone, Scott took on the other creep. It bellowed a war cry toward its next target and started to swing its club wildly. The nimble warrior was able to avoid each of its swings and waited until it tired itself out. He let the last blow collide with his shield, not out of necessity, but of curiosity. The blow did minimal pressure on his arm, but it did push him back a few centimeters.

The Lizalfos and Moblins seemed like Yin and Yang. The former were fast, slippery monsters that favored quick strikes and lightning movements. They were also highly cautious and sneaky, which compensated for their low strength and durability. The latter were the opposite. They were slow and dimwitted but made up for it with their bulk and strength. They covered each other's' weaknesses well, which explained why they would team up.

' _This is it. If I hit it fast enough, it will go down helplessly._ '

Scott rushed back into the fray, confident that he could take down the monster in front of him.

Mere moments before he could, two arrows came from his left and connected with the offender. Almost immediately, red flames started dancing along the club, and they trailed up to the hand wielding it. The hapless Moblin could do nothing but dance as it was submerged in fire.

The warrior looked over and saw Zelda, examining her shot from her ebony bow once more. She possessed arrows with the powers of the elements now? He was definitely with the right crowd. She immediately made a 180 and continued firing arrows to the depths below, in an attempt to at least slow the incoming party down.

After a few moments, the Moblin shook off the fire, leaving various scorch marks on its body. The Club was still lit, and it let loose a series of fiery strokes, which were very hot. He wasn't going to become Sheikah shish kebab today. He backflipped away from the last swing, which left the attacker wide open. The resulting void was filled with a flurry of quick, decisive strikes in a rush. The last ghastly wails of the brute were silenced by a dark sword going straight through the throat.

Meanwhile, Link was in total control of his fight with the silver Moblin. Due to the size and speed of the enemy, he was able to get multiple flashes across its lower half. These didn't deter the beast, who was evidently experienced and durable. In an impressive feat of strength, the silver fiend brought its sword downward even while the Knight was continually slashing at him, working through the pain. This action forced him on defense, backflipping and then parrying successive blows.

The Moblin, growing increasingly protective, shuffled its shiny shield to the front to soak up damage. Link's attacks stopped connecting, only bouncing off the gilded shield and the force ricocheting back up his arm. His usual line of attack wouldn't work. He mused over potentially invoking Urbosa's Fury, but there was too great a risk it could backfire and accidentally hit his companions, who were wielding metallic armaments as well.

Seeing his sword was neutralized, he attempted to bring the Hylian Shield to match his opponent. His own posture shielded him from oncoming blows as well, but neither side was getting anywhere. In frustration, he bashed shields with the monster, which only managed to push it back slightly. Not long after, the gears started turning in his head.

Zelda was still firing arrows at the monsters below. They chanted and growled at her, in vain since they failed to notice the path above. Fortunately for them, her shots kept missing their mark. They were much too quick, but at least they weren't intelligent enough to see the path in front of them. A nudge in the right direction would be painful…

Her thoughts immediately shifted toward the large mass of grey and gold falling in front of her, crushing a red Lizalfos to death and startling the rest.

On her right, her loyal Knight was at the ready, Hylian Shield in front. Did he just… push that Moblin off the ledge?

The action solved the problem of the enemies up above, but it led to a mishap: the Moblin arose, screeching to the heavens, and then motioning toward the war band below. It began gesturing toward the path it used to reach the bluffs, which created a frightening picture. How many more waves were going to come? There were about just as many monsters below as the three of them just took down moments before.

She was deeply distressed. These monsters were armed to the teeth with Pot Lids, Korok Swords, and all sorts of arms deeply suited for fighting in rainy environments. Her Shock Arrows would have no effect on them, and her regular arrows couldn't connect. It would only be a matter of time before that Moblin led the rest up to them…

 _Fzzzz_

Once more, an unexpected sound interrupted her thoughts. When she realized what it was, she was mystified. Link had drawn one of his Fire Arrows in his Savage Lynel Bow and was aiming at the grounds below.

"Link, what are you doing? Save your arrows, it would be difficult to hit any of those monsters!"

"This isn't for _them_."

The drawstring was released, and the three arrows flew directly to the ground below. The Lizalfos below immediately jumped out of the way, doing a victory dance upon doing so. The projectiles connected with the ground, only managing to graze the grass on the trail.

One could imagine their horror at the wall of flame cutting them off from the path upwards.

The past few days had been particularly dry in the Lanayru region, and the grasses had grown long and dehydrated. It only took a small spark to let them all ablaze, and the monsters with it. Victory dances gave way to panicked fidgeting for their lives as the warm fires embellished them.

"Absolute genius!"

"You're the one who inspired me, Princess."

Zelda was impressed with this stroke of brilliance. She pulled a Fire Arrow of her own from her quiver and launched it downward. If she couldn't hit the enemy and only hit the grass, she might as well keep hitting the grass.

One by one, each of the monsters fell to the heat of the flames, their wooden weapons fostering them further. After several vain wails, the last of them had perished, leaving the trio as the victors. Fortunately, the flames had little room to grow outside of the immediate vicinity, as they were surrounded by rocky cliffs and dirt, and they eventually petered out not long after.

With that settled, the three collected themselves and moved to reclaim their horses. Link took a brief look at the camp for anything salvageable, mainly foodstuffs. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything to pillage, and any edibles were either half-eaten, or incinerated by that last maneuver. He found three Traveler's Swords on the ground near them and decided that they would be good enough. He took one of them and handed it to Zelda, who gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, I'll suppose to give it a try." She reached her hand out to take the blade and, surprisingly to her, she was able to hold it with ease. She swung the sword a few times through the air, and her smile was infectious. Sheathing and holstering it, she thanked him for the gift, while checking on Scott for his wounds.

They would immediately resume their journey and, on Link's request, they would stop nearby for lunch.

* * *

"Say, Princess Zelda, about how much further until we reach the village?"

"We shouldn't be far now. Judging by our surroundings, we should come across a hill which will lead us there."

The group had spent the better part of the last two days traveling. Since their incident with the Lizalfos, they had been fortunate enough to evade any of Ganon's leftover minions, not that they would have stood a chance against the heroes. It did permit them the luxury of faster travel, and it gave Link extra time to instruct Scott on the basics of combat during their rest periods.

It was as much a learning experience for the newcomer as it was for the old, as he had no distinct memories of his own apprenticeship, but his ad hoc instruction through his trials sharpened his mind, and he used that as his foundation. Due to the nature of Scott's background, he quickly took in the lessons that were given, and constantly pressed for more challenging exercises. Even more, he was fascinated by Revali's Gale, and wanted to learn all there was to know about those mysterious magic powers of his.

The sky quickly shifted from a soft blue to a mellowed orange, indicating the day was starting to wrap up. Fortunately, they came to a clearing, which led to a steep hill with a valley at the top. Link knew this route too well, and Kakariko Village would be just beyond the horizon.

As they reached the top of the hill and crossed the first arch, the warrior in black made an observation.

"Why is this village not guarded? From what you tell me, these people are small in number and have many enemies, so why don't they protect themselves like the Zora?"

"The Sheikah are accustomed to a different type of combat," The Princess replied. "As you'll find out, each of the races favors a different style, and these folks prioritize stealth. There should be at least one pair of eyes on us as we speak."

They continued down their path between the steep cliffsides, and eventually reached their destination. Scott marveled at the handsome hamlet. The gates were emblazoned with a unique eye sigil, which closely resembled the pattern on the Sheikah Slate. It had weirdly shaped buildings, many traditional ornaments, and humbly dressed people. Their silvery hair and facial features made him feel at ease: he was at last met with people who resembled him! He was confused though: these couldn't be the same Sheikah who created the _Sheikah Slate_ , could they? It was like night and day, comparing them.

Link was able to arrange accommodations for their horses outside the local inn, and due to his frequent patronage, they were able to secure it free of charge. Rejoining the party, they approached the beginning of an ascending bridge leading up to a highly elevated building perched above the village. They were accosted by two tall men wearing strange hats, almost exactly the same as the rooftops of the buildings in front of them.

"Good evening, Princess Zelda, Master Link! I pray tell that your trip to the Zora Domain was a success!"

"Indeed, it was, thank you Cado."

Cado's eyes shone in admiration at the Princess's soft words. His expression did not carry over to his impression of their companion upon seeing him.

"And who are you? I don't remember seeing you around this village?"

"M-my name is Scott sir!" It wasn't until now that the newcomer had put little, if any, thought into what he would say upon discovering his people. He had always counted himself as a Hylian despite his features and thought that the two races were similar enough to not require any difference in norms. How wrong he was. "I'm uh, a descendent of refugees from Hyrule due to the Calamity, and I've only just returned to my ancestral homeland."

"Hmmm… you do look like one of us." The guardsman started taking a closer look at this gentleman. "I can't shake the idea that you look familiar. Your silver hair makes you look like one of us, and red eyes are a recessive trait only found in strong Sheikah lineages… you aren't part of the Yiga Clan, are you?"

"Yiga Clan? What's that?"

"I'm just messing with you kid! I can tell if you have malicious intent in your heart. Rest assured, if these two are fine with you, then so am I."

The commotion caught the attention of another similarly-dressed Sheikah man, who walked back to the gate where they were at. "What's going on, Cado? Oh, I see that the Princess and Hero have returned!"

"Hey Dorian, come get a look at this kid! Doesn't he look like someone we know?"

As Dorian came closer, he got a better look at the youth in front of him. After analyzing his face, his complexion grew pale.

"It cannot be!"

He tensed up, shifting his right hand toward his holster, as if there was a monster nearby.

"Evil! Begone, vile gremlin of Ganon!"

"Take it easy, Dorian! This kid is alright."

It took a few pats on the back and a good amount of words for him to calm down.

"I'm sorry, you know he means well." Cado began attempting to apologize for his comrade's behavior. "Please go up to Lady Impa. We won't keep you much longer."

Link and Zelda led the way up toward the pagoda, while Scott trailed behind. He looked over his shoulder toward the strange man, who was shaking his head. Needless to say, this wasn't his idea of a first impression.

* * *

The blondes slid open the doors to enter the ornate wooden building. Inside was the usual: wooden floors with elegant, traditional pieces of art, ornamentation, and furnishings. Instead of a welcome mat, there was a small grey pillar centered in the opposite side of the room, topped with an acorn hat.

Scott was shocked to see the acorn hat move as he closed the doors behind him.

"Welcome back, Princess and Hero. I hope you're ready to plan our next move… and I sense you've brought company."

Slowly, the acorn hat rose and revealed a face underneath. It was aged, wrinkles revealing many years of experience and knowledge. Her forehead bore a strange tattoo of an eye, a similar sign to the Sheikah Slate and the gates outside. Scott noticed that she too looked very much like him, but he was on guard due to his latest interaction with his kind. He could feel her brown eyes burn into his own sockets, and it gave him mixed emotions.

"Good evening to you as well, Impa. Our visit to the Domain was a success, and Vah Ruta is as secure as ever."

Scott watched as Link and Zelda walked forward, taking seats on the mats laid in front of them. He was surprised that his "people" apparently didn't believe in proper chairs. Zelda had given him a brief history on the races of Hyrule, including the Sheikah, but he couldn't accept that the inventors of such magnificent constructs would regress so dramatically.

He attempted to take a seat behind them, but he was stopped by the chief.

"You don't look to be from around here, stranger. What is your name?"

He froze, and then immediately took a deep bow. He bent almost completely to the hips, his body making an almost right angle while his face was parallel to the ground.

"My name is Scott, grandson of Yuya. I come from distant islands to the south, and- "

"Ah, I see. I remember Yuya telling me a similar story, but I had no idea he had heirs." He didn't dare take a peek at her expression, so the grin on her face was unknown to him. "Welcome to Kakariko Village. Make yourself at home, you are among friends and family now."

He immediately rocketed upward, ecstatic smile and all. "Thank you! I was unsure about how I would be received, but I'm glad to be of service!"

"Mhm. Now, I hope you don't take offense to this Scott, but would you mind taking a step outside? I have high level information I need to share with these two for a few minutes. I promise to have you accommodated soon after."

"Uh, yes, Lady Impa! Please excuse me." He took another bow, the meeting going much smoother than he expected, and turned to the sliding doors.

With him out of earshot, the elder shook her head. "A question, Princess Zelda. Where did you find this young man?"

"We met him at the Zora Domain a few days ago. He showed excellent skills with the blade and was comparable to even Link."

The elder's emotions were hidden behind a stern poker face, a product of her many decades of experience. "What is his purpose in coming here? In helping you?"

"He stated that he is purposeless, and that he had been wandering this land for some time. I offered him to join our forces due to his exceptional skill, and he leaped at the opportunity."

Still, no emotions were revealed by the inquisitor. "When you say 'comparable,' please elaborate."

This time, the knight spoke up. "His movements completely mirrored mine, albeit they were much more unpolished and aggressive. It was like a reflection."

"I was afraid it would come to this."

In a rare sight, Impa gave a deep sigh and began to sit up. Standing tall at just over a full meter, she moved to a drawer hidden behind her perch. He returned to her cushion with an elegant scroll in her hands.

"You two may not be ready for what I am about to tell you, and I guarantee that you will not like it one bit. It will be a bitter pill to swallow, so let me know when the two are you are ready for what comes next."

The fated pair were taken aback by these comments. What had they done? What does Scott have to do with any of this? They both looked at each other, and their expressions informed the other that they were of one mind. They turned back to Impa and nodded, indicating they were prepared.

* * *

"There, that should do it! The pagoda is now completely clean."

In one of the far corners of the vicinity outside of Impa's hut, a young Sheikah woman was scrubbing the floorboards. She motioned a few more times before picking herself up and wiping the sweat off her brow. She spent the entire day cleaning the planks, a duty completed once every few weeks, and never had they shone any brighter.

When she heard footsteps moving up the bridge, she initially dismissed them as another visitor bringing information to Impa. Her heightened senses could pick up the faint sound of footsteps, even on this specially insulated wood. What surprised her was that she could sense multiple pairs of feet moving upwards. This could mean only one thing: Princess Zelda had returned to the Village, and with her, the legendary Knight.

Every bone in her body urged her to drop everything and rush to the entourage, but her sense of duty halted her. She knew what Impa would do if she slacked off in her duties, no matter how small, so she resigned herself to finishing the task at hand. They would most likely be spending the evening here at the very least, and if she hustled, she could meet them on their way out.

She elected to relax in front of the falls from the Lantern Lake. The cool mist of the waterfall left a pleasant splash on her face, and she wiped the droplets from her forehead, tattooed with the indigo eye of the Sheikah. Her chores were menial work, but she could feel benefits being gained from them. Her endurance had increased, her awareness became sharper, and her work was becoming more efficient. She was almost ready to come of age, but she was still lacking in a singular department.

Moments later, she heard the doors reopen, and she was confused. She had initially heard them open and shut, which meant that whomever arrived had entered the building to talk with the elder. However, this second opening of the gates came almost immediately afterwards. Knowing Impa, she would never have a visitor who would be in and out so quickly, and it was too late in the day for deliveries, unless…

She had a hunch, but perhaps Impa had important matters to discuss with Zelda, which meant the Knight was superfluous. He'd probably be lounging around, looking for a good meal. This was the perfect opportunity for her to surprise that dashing hero.

Utilizing the mastery of her training, she silently snuck around the side of the pagoda. As she neared the front of the building, she poked her head around the corner. In front of the main gates, her target was acquired. The familiar silhouette could be none other than _him_.

* * *

"The Sheikah have been closely affiliated with the Royal Family of Hyrule, and as a result, we have passed down many legends spanning millennia. We also accumulated the greatest collection of historical knowledge of this land outside of Hyrule Castle itself."

"But that knowledge has been lost… the historical section of the Royal Library was torched by the Lizalfos." Zelda spoke up, distress in her voice.

"Precisely, which means our records are the only remaining compendium for the history of the Hylian and Sheikah races. As elder, it's my duty to safeguard all historical knowledge of our people, and unlike _certain_ members of our race, I'm old fashioned in how we preserve documentation."

"As you are aware, the monster that is Calamity Ganon has reappeared time and again in Hyrule since the beginning of our records. He has taken many different forms and abilities, but all share the same malicious intent and mindless destruction at heart. However, his appearances have always been coupled with the divine duo: The Hero wielding the legendary Sword, and the Princess blessed by the Goddess Hylia herself. For every one of his appearances up until the present day, the pair have come forth and defeated him."

"You two are the current incarnation of those two, and you have succeeded in your duties. It would be a shame for all your work to be for naught."

"For naught?"

"Yes, my Princess. Answer me this question. In all your lifetime listening to stories and in your research, had you ever heard of the tales of the Princesses _after_ they had defeated Ganon?"

"Why, of course I have. There have been several mentions of the Princesses Zelda who had gone on to become successful Queens and presided over golden ages of prosperity in Hyrule. For some others… fate had not been as kind once their duty was done."

"I see, that can be assumed as a natural occurrence, due to the strain of confronting such an unimaginably powerful evil, and the number of confrontations themselves. And what about the Hero?"

"The Hero? Why, I've certainly read that… but I mean… they…?"

The Princess was at a loss for words. She felt like she knew the answer, that it was so obvious to her, but for some reason, they couldn't come out.

"Perhaps your difficulty in answering the question draws from your lack of knowledge of the answer, your highness."

"I… you're right. I don't recall ever coming across the story of the Hero in times of peace, save that they returned the Sword of Evil's Bane to its resting place without fail."

"That is the point I'm trying to get at. When I became elder of this tribe, I was exposed to all the documentation of Sheikah historians, even the books made off-limits to the public at large. It was then, while Link was asleep, that I learned a horrifying truth."

Link took a massive gulp as he braced himself for what came next. Zelda was tightly gripping her leggings.

"As I perused through each instance of the Hero's fight with the Calamity and the resulting peace, I noticed that he… was distinctly absent from any and all epilogues of the events. It was almost as if he disappeared from history altogether, or- "

"Something happened to him."

"Precisely, Link. Your mind is as sharp as your sword."

"Don't you find it strange, that someone in the prime of their life, who held half the responsibility for ushering in a period of peace within our lands, would disappear without a trace? One would think that if anyone was interesting enough to record a history of, it would be him, no?"

"Back to the matter at hand. There was one tale of the Hero's fate after his duty had been done. Coincidentally, it was the story of the Hero of ten thousand years ago. After his valiant fight against the Calamity, and his return of the Master Sword, he chose to live a simple life, but not long after he met an unfortunate end."

"I assume you heard of the tale of 'Dark Link' Princess, have you not?"

"Why, yes of course. It was a dark reflection of the Hero, a product of Ganon's magic, which manifested from his fears and carnal emotions."

"You have done well in your studies. Dark Link was a mirror image of the Hero, passed down as a tale within the village, as a story where he must overcome his own fears in order to complete his quest. We tell our young ones that he always prevails over evil, and the forces of darkness would never win."

"The hero of ten thousand years prior fell in combat against a being with a black heart. Not long after the Calamity had been sealed away, he was confronted by a pale man with a dark sword who fought him to a draw. While their skills were evenly matched, their gear was not. Without the Sword of Evil's Bane to guard him, his replacement blade broke, and he was cut down in an unceremonious end."

At this point in the conversation, Impa rose to her feet once more, and held up the scroll in her hands. She unrolled the parchment and put in on display in front of her company. The image itself contained artistic representations of the Hero and various other characters in the ancient Sheikah style. The Hero was clad in blue and gold, just like the tapestry of Calamity Ganon on the wall. Opposite from the Hero, was another character with the same likeness as him, but the color palate was different. The character had a dark tunic, pale hair, and menacing red eyes. He'd look exactly like a Sheikah, but the weapon in his hand was nothing like anything that race would wield.

"This is… no, it couldn't be…"

"It is the truth, my Princess. The last Hero of Hyrule was defeated by none other than Dark Link, his dark reflection."

"B-but… Scott is by no stretch of the imagination Dark Link! He's not even evil!"

"That may be true now, but we have no way of knowing what the future holds. I will keep a close eye on him, and I advise you two do the same. If he is Yuya's grandson, then he's part of our family and I will provide him hospitality to the best of my abilities. I don't suspect him to be a product of Ganon's magics, and as he has not done anything wrong, we must give him benefit of the doubt. With that said, I will look further into our archives in my limited spare time. For now, it's best that he doesn't know, lest he do something drastic."

Both Hylians nodded and began to stand up. It wasn't clear which one of them was more visibly uncomfortable. As they collected their belongings, the elder imparted a last bit of advice.

"Be warned: the hand of fate is an irresistible force. Many events that have transpired have echoed what occurred millennia ago, yet others have seemingly been lost to time. I pray that the Goddesses bless you in your quest."

* * *

Scott was enjoying himself as he walked along the deck. The wooden architecture wasn't as primitive as he had originally thought. The wooden boards looked basic, but they were deceptively sturdy and barely left a creak as he walked. Whether it was due to the nature of the material, or that his heritage gave him a natural affinity to avoid such disruptions, was up for debate. What was certain was that these Sheikah knew what they were doing.

From his elevation, he was able to get a good look at the village as a whole. The hamlet had a small number of buildings, and they complimented the surrounding landscape. It was clear these people had a deep respect for nature, and it fostered his desires to learn more about them. He just wished there was someone he could more easily relate to, other than two snappy guardsmen and a mysterious elder.

He walked along the rails toward the southeast corner of the structure, attempting to pass the time while his superiors engaged in their mysterious talks. At least he could keep his guard down while within his "home."

Someone else had other plans.

"Y-you've returned, Master Link!"

"Huh?"

The warrior turned around and was confronted by what appeared to be a young girl. She seemed to be about his age, of slightly lower height, and dressed just like the guardsmen below. Her long silver hair was partially held in a bun above her head, which replaced headwear, and her striking red eyes were of the same hue as his own. She looked almost like a female version of him, save for the massive tattoo on her forehead, in the shape of an oddly-familiar eye.

It was difficult to get a good read on her, because her hands were in her face, almost as if she was hiding from him. Her body language was very weak, akin to cowering from an intimidating enemy. Yet her tone was deceptively friendly, even nervous.

"H-how was the Zora Domain? I've heard it's quite beautiful, and I've dreamed of visiting it one day."

"Who told you that I was at the Zora Domain?"

"You did, Master Link. What type of game did Princess Zelda pull you into?"

The woman in front of him slowly began to relax and, after taking a deep breath, removed her hands from her face, as well as standing up straight. She began to smile but shifted to a shocked expression as he got a good look at the man in front of her.

"Silver hair… black tunic… deep red eyes… no! It cannot be!"

Scott took a step back. ' _Not this again._ '

"Maybe it could…" she started muttering under her breath in an aside. " _His eyes and hair are different, not to mention his wardrobe. But his distinct face, his perfect haircut, his chiseled frame… there could be no other! I've heard tales of a man in Hateno Village who can recolor clothing, so maybe there's some enchanter that can change eye and hair color too? Or it could be an effect from one of his outfits? What if on their journey, they made a stop at such a location…_ "

"M-Master Link, you've changed! You've gotten taller, and a new outfit," ' _and much more handsome too!_ '

He scratched his head while the strange woman in front of him palmed her face once more, this time with a soft smile. "Hold on, I'm not Sir Link, my name is Scott."

"Huh?" She snapped out of her daze and took another good look at him. "Come to think of it, you _do_ act much different from Master Link. But that would mean…"

The sound of sliding doors caught the attention of Scott and, through chain reaction, the young woman in front of him.

"Oh, there you are Paya. I see you've been acquainted with Scott."

"P-princess Zelda?"

Paya's red eyes shifted toward the form of Zelda, and then to Link standing right next to her, silent and stoic as she remembered. Her head rapidly shook from his golden locks to the other gentleman's silver ones, and back again. Was she seeing double? Was she out in the sun for too long? Was she in heaven? Every indication led to them being two distinct beings, and the one she was with was _not_ the Hylian Champion she knew.

"Aiyeeeee!"

The poor Sheikah woman staggered back and cowered, hands covering her face to hide her shame and embarrassment. Scott felt guilty as she began hyperventilating.

"Was it something I said?"

Zelda moved over to Paya in an attempt to comfort and calm her down. "No need to worry. She's just had limited exposure to men in her lifetime. It's not your fault."

As the two females began to stabilize, Link motioned Scott over to the pagoda, informing him that he should step inside.

* * *

A familiar child-like Sheikah began rummaging through her basement in Hateno Village. She had half a dozen cubes scattered across a long flat table, each containing mysterious substances. To the untrained eye, she would seem like a pack rat, or at least an irresponsible child.

"So, this Lynel has the same spots as those other hearts." Pulling a pen out of her hair, Purah scribbled some notes on a pad of paper. It contained scattered figures of words and numbers, a system which only to her made any sense. It matched her method of organization, to be sure.

"There's less than two weeks until the last Blood Moon arises, we won't have time to do everything I wanted to do!"

The small woman put her pen down and began collecting the assorted items on the table in front of her. It was getting late, and she was ready to retire for the evening. Despite her age, her youthful body had little tolerance for long days. The night at the Zora Domain took a large strain on her body, an unusually large strain…

It was okay though. She had received a tremendous supply of Ancient Materials, more than she could have hoped for, and she could continue her research without delay. Perhaps she could make an improved Sheikah Slate, or something even more grand! That would make Princess Zelda more than pleased… provided she could make them work. But apparently, she somehow managed to do just that.

With everything put away, she was led by impulse to explore something else. She motioned away from the staircase leading upwards out of the basement and towards the closed door on the direct opposite side of the room. She knew what was behind that door, and if Link came through here, so would he.

She hesitated before opening it, despite knowing full-well the contents of what was inside, which held no danger. After a brief pause, she slowly opened the door.

Within, a small closet with an empty shelf roughly four feet off the ground greeted her. The only contents of the room were a medium sized sealed chest on the floor, just like she remembered.

' _You can do this, Purah._ '

Slowly but surely, she opened the chest. It plopped open without any resistance, and the treasure within was revealed for her to see: five Sheikah Slates, one for each failure on her behalf.

"One… two… three… four… five! All of the Slates are accounted for!" She didn't know what to expect. It wasn't like there were a hundred Golden Ruppees that would magically appear on a rainy day. Everything there was just as he last touched it.

Just as she touched it…

"Wait a second… _everything_ is still here!"

She quickly palmed through each Slate, reaffirming that they were all duds.

"But if these are here, then _what_ did Linky show me, and _where_ did he get it?"

* * *

Deep within a dark cavern in an undisclosed location, labor kept pace throughout the night. Bulky Moblins of all colors hauled massive blocks of material toward wooden scaffolding, where they were placed on platforms and raised through a series of pulleys. A group of Bokoblins were hacking away at stone with hammers, and when one collapsed from exhaustion, a Yiga foreman cracked a whip, jolting the tired creature to its feet and back to work.

Waifs of sweat and decay permeated the hall. Given little, if any, breaktime, vapors consistently left the bodies of the poor souls within. Some of whom collapsed of exhaustion, lacking in any manner of energy or life force remaining. Most of whom that died from said exhaustion were only discovered days later when another being tripped over their lifeless form. They would be hauled off immediately and placed in another room. It was of no consequence, as they would not be long gone.

On the lowest tier, a bulky red being was moving in a hurried powerwalk. It was dressed in all red with a cracked mask bearing the mark of the Yiga Clan and carried two buckets of water straddled by a stick of wood on his shoulders. Jeel knew that his sentence was almost served, but he couldn't afford to let up now. He delivered the water to another pulley, which would be raised higher up on the scaffolding.

With that task done, he took a deep sigh from exhaustion. He had to keep toward the edges of the hall lest the foremen caught him. His cracked mask denoted the shame he brought to the Clan, and it would make him an easy target for corporal punishment, despite his "rank." Even though death held no consequence for someone like him, it didn't stop it from hurting really bad.

Inching along the sides of the cavern, he came across an indent in the texture, and followed it to evade sight. It was cool and convenient, a welcome reprieve from the daily grind. There was a closed unmarked wooden door in front of him. He instantly recognized where he was, an area only a high-ranking member of the Yiga Clan was privy to. Looking both ways, he ensured the coast was clear before entering.

The room was small and quaint. Red paper lanterns adorned the walls, all the shelves were in place, and the Guidance Stone silently stood in the center. Everything was as it should be. He moved forward to examine the Stone, the great prize of the Yiga. It was only discovered recently, in the wake of Calamity Ganon's defeat and Master Kohga's demise. According to Master Shiba, they wouldn't have been in vain.

That was because of the object held within the stone, a small rectangular object. As if a divine act of the Great One himself, their salvation came at their darkest hour.

But there was one caveat: the item of salvation was not present within the Stone.

Jeel nervously stepped back, checking his surroundings to see if there was a trap lain. If he was caught in this room, he would surely be subjected to a fate worse than death. He did the only sensible thing to do in this situation: run, or poof away.

"Master Shiba!"

Within the main hut in the cavern, the blademaster with the cracked mask reappeared, kneeling in front of the dark-clad Yiga in front of him.

"This better be important, Jeel. We are running on a tight schedule."

"Please forgive me, Master Shiba. I-I was just minding my business when I saw the sacred room door unlocked, so I looked within…"

The leader of the Yiga Clan grunted, looking as cross as ever.

"When I went inside, I noticed the tablet was gone!"

"WHAT!?" Shiba's roar could be heard throughout the entire cavern, and it echoed several times in the stony halls.

"I never saw anyone enter or leave the chamber, so I don't know what happened, but someone must have taken the artifact! I swear on my life it wasn't me!"

The head of the clan turned around, clearly deep in thought. This development would jeopardize their plan. Questions of how long ago it happened, by whom, or why, went through his head, but the most important one was how to get it back.

"Stand, Jeel! I have a new mission for you and Keel. You two must locate the Slate by the rise of the Blood Moon, or else! You know full-well that it's instrumental in bringing _him_ back into our world."

"Y-yes Master Shiba!" In a poof, the disgraced assassin vanished.

' _We need that object to ensure the greatness of the Yiga Clan. With it in our grasp, and these materials we've salvaged from those constructs, we can fulfill the prophecy given to us all those years ago._ '

The bulky Yiga sat down in his chair, overlooking the work of the laborers beneath. At this rate, it would only be a matter of days before the half-way point in their project.

' _Soon all of Hyrule will fear the wrath of Vah Ganona!_ '

* * *

 **A/N: We're approaching the end of Part I of this story, and it will set the frame for where the story will be heading. It's most likely going to be very dark, and very not dark. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending of the last chapter as much as I did writing it: there's going to be a lot more to come, but there's something I want to throw in first. It may not even all fit in one chapter... we'll see when it's done!**

 **Take care, and make today, and every day, a great day.**


	8. Bleeding Sky: Harvest Moon

**A/N: As always, thank you for the comments, and for reading my story. This is where the plot spices up, so hold on to your hats! Here comes the resolution for Part 1.**

* * *

"Princess Zelda, I've brought you some tea to drink."

"Oh, thank you Paya."

Both females were seated on stumps while Link and Scott engaged in yet another sparring match at the base of the Village. It was the latest engagement of their almost two weeks spent there, and they had practiced multiple times a day. Zelda attempted to join in and receive some pointers from the two men, but she quickly tired herself relative to them. It didn't bother her too much: she still learned a lot by watching others put theory into practice, and it had its good moments.

Paya was still as nervous as ever, but her continued and unperturbed exposure to Link and the Link-alike quelled her butterflies, to the point where she could make short bursts of conversation with them, albeit nothing more. She still preferred the spectator and support role from the sides.

"These Traveler's Swords you found are quite durable, Sir Link. I'm surprised they haven't broken yet."

Scott was an incredibly fast learner, which silently irritated the Princess. He had already committed to memory the basic fundamentals and techniques of swordplay, and his endurance and strength were quickly catching up to the master. Link wasn't sure if he'd be able to take on the strongest beasts of Hyrule by himself just yet, but there was little left to teach him other than to push the limits of his abilities.

"Okay Scott, you've done well for today. I want to try doing _that_ again."

"Are you sure? It didn't work the last time."

"Yes, success is going from failure to failure without giving up."

The Dark Knight took a deep breath and extended his Traveler's Sword straight in front of him. As Link mentally prepared himself, Zelda instantly recognized the motion and took a palm to the face.

"Princess Zelda, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Paya. He's just trying to do _that_ again."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the greatest feats of Hylian stupidity. A parlor trick of male ridiculousness that only brings about wasted time and risk."

The Sheikah woman was spooked, unsure of what she referenced. All she could do was turn back and watch what was to come.

Link crouched down on his knees, similar to how he would engage with Revali's Gale. This time, however, no green flames surrounded him, and no wind gust would erupt from beneath. He eyed his target in front of him, piercing the darkness with his blue eyes.

' _If he can do it, so can I._ '

In a moment, Link leaped toward Scott as quickly as he could muster. This maneuver would require all the strength, agility, and dexterity in his arsenal, and he was determined not to fail again. Just before he collided with the man in black, he stuck the landing and redirected his energies upward.

"Hiyah!"

His leap was abnormally high, much higher than he was used to from prior days. He was sure of himself this time. _This_ was the moment where all the hard work would pay off. He crouched into a forward somersault as he hit the apex of his jump, angling himself into position.

All he needed to do was position his feet in the right spot, shift some of his weight over there, and…

"Hi-agh!"

 _Crash!_

"Oh dear!"

The man in blue made it clear that everything made much more sense in his head, which failed to convince an unimpressed Zelda or a worried Paya. He only wanted to jump on Scott's sword, in the similar manner in which he did the same to his in their first duel. The dark knight explained that he didn't know how he made it work, only that it came naturally to him, physics be damned. That didn't stop the Champion from trying for their entire stay in Kakariko. He had nothing to show for it, except for Scott's newly-broken, not broken-in, Traveler's Sword.

Scott helped him up off the ground, while Paya rushed to his side, checking for injuries or shrapnel. Fortunately, he was completely fine, with only a bruised ego.

"I'm fine, I just discovered the limits of my physical capabilities. I appreciate your concern."

He turned to Zelda, who held nothing but disgust for his recent activity and wouldn't look at him. He then turned to Scott and started laughing. It was incredibly rare to see the reserved knight express himself in such a manner, and all three onlookers were instinctively curious, despite their differing desires to observe.

"Are you saying that you've peaked, Sir Link?"

"Not necessarily. You can only get so strong, so athletic, so polished. The bar is different for everyone, but we all have a firm wall placed somewhere. When you've reached that, you have to start improving in other ways." He began dusting himself off. "I guess for me, this way wasn't one of them."

Scott was fascinated. Despite his continual and unimpeded failures, Link would keep getting up, time and again, each time with a smile. His optimism was moving, and it supported the tales that his great uncle Gulley once told him. He was noticeably disappointed to find out through Zelda that his memories were gone, but even without them, he was still just as grand as described.

"Now boys, I'm sure you two had your share of fun, but please do remember the plan for tomorrow."

Both turned to their Princess, this time both with grins. "Yes, your highness," they said in unison.

"I want to begin the culling at dawn. I'm surprised that these monsters haven't gotten more aggressive by now, considering this may be their last night to be resurrected, but that's all the more reason to keep on our guard. We're to start in the south and clear the route between here and Fort Hateno."

The plan was set, and the hour at hand indicated that it was time to retire for the day. Before they could, a thought just occurred to Scott.

"Is Paya coming along?"

The Shiekah woman jolted to a halt, utterly shocked at her name being invoked. "W-ho? M-me?"

"Paya isn't a fighter, Scott," Zelda curtly replied. "Besides, she has duties here in the village, and we can't pull her away from them."

"There's no time like the present, right Zelda?" Link decided to enter the conversation as well. "I'm sure she knows more than she cares to admit, and we can use all the help we can get. She can even have this sword."

The granddaughter of Impa turned beet red when the Knight came over to her and gifted her with his Traveler's Sword. She insisted on reasons for why she would be a detriment to them, but ultimately relented and thanked him.

* * *

' _What do they mean? This is all gibberish, I can't tell what was going through my head._ '

Link had the evening to rest, but his mind was doing anything but resting. He was too fixated on the notes he commandeered from Mipha's room. The Knight was relaxing on the roof of one of the houses in the Village, a quaint setting for solitude. He spent every night attempting to read them, and it wasn't as if there were too many of them for him to read.

The issue was that he couldn't read them. They were illegible.

The first one was readable, and he was able to make out what he had written. The subsequent ones had ink running across the pages. He could make out a few words and phrases, but there were too many blurred words for them to have any coherent meaning. Time was a cruel mistress to be sure, but this was a dirty tease.

He figured that he could always consult Mipha through the Projection Rune to decipher their meaning. He was admittedly embarrassed to confront her about entering her room, or how she would react to the ordeal. She may have been angry at him, even though there wasn't anything that she could really do, other than not talk to him. That idea was off the table.

There was one exception to this misfortune. One of the letters had a legible paragraph toward the end. There was mention of a surprise waiting for Zelda at the base of Mount Lanayru, and that he was ready to give Mipha an answer at sunset, just before they would depart.

His gut instinct told him that he would have said yes, and not simply because of information that he knew of now. However, he had no firm proof, so he couldn't be certain, but that didn't matter. He knew what he felt now, and that was more precious to him than anything.

"Master Link! Master Link!"

The aforementioned Hylian rose from his relaxed position, not expecting to be called upon at this hour. When he looked down, he saw one thing he thought he'd never see.

A Zora was wandering the streets of Kakariko Village?

He leaped down and approached the lost soul, who was visibly distressed. If he came all the way out here for him, there was something important.

"Ah, Master Link! Good to see you sir! I'm Fisher and let me just say that I'm a big fin, I mean fan, of you, and eternally grateful for what you've done for us!"

"What brings you out here, Fisher?"

"Ah yes," The tall Zora collected himself and sharply morphed his expression. "I've been sent here by Prince Sidon explicitly for you, Master Link. He requests your presence immediately and with all due haste."

"What does Sidon want from me?"

Before the messenger continued, he crouched down and lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's regarding King Dorephan. He's grown gravely ill, and he might not have much time left. He thought you'd want to see him."

"Say no more, Fisher. I'll inform the Princess and be on my way."

"Thank you, Master Link! The Prince anticipates your return."

* * *

Zelda was reclining on the railing in front of Impa's hut. With everything that had transpired, and would happen starting tomorrow, she was appreciative of the silent milieu of the Village, and the lack of expectations upon her, even if it was just for the night. It was moments like these where she was at her most agreeable.

When she was confronted by her trusted companion, she didn't even shrug. She just basked in the moment.

"Zelda, I'm here to inform you that I need to be off to the Zora Domain. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Oh?" This wasn't a comment that she was expecting, but for some reason it wasn't all that surprising. "What's the issue?"

"Dorephan is ill, and I have to go see him."

"Oh dear, that sounds serious. Very well, set off and take all the time you need. I can't join you because of our duties, but you can go in our stead."

"Thank you, Princess." He bowed quickly before scurrying off, and she could see him mounting Epona from the corner of her eye, taking the trail north.

' _Isn't he forgetting something…? Wait, he could use this!_ '

It was of more use to him than it was to her, but he could use the Sheikah Slate to transport himself to the Domain much quicker than by horseback. But why didn't he ask her for it? She believed that he forgot it in his haste. Whatever the case, Zelda quickly dashed to mount Sayre and rode after him, intent on delivering to him.

She had a rough start. As she left the Village, Zelda couldn't make out where he rode off too. Eventually she saw a small moving speck in the distance, and she rallied Sayre to dash after it. Her horse moved as quickly as its feet would allow, but it barely closed any part of the gap between it and the sunset rider in front.

It was particularly bad since the day was coming to a close, and night would be upon them soon. Considering that tonight would be hosting a Blood Moon, even if it were the last of its kind, it would be incredibly dangerous for the Princess to be out and about by herself. She was surprised that none of the Kakariko villagers attempted to stop her as she left alone.

She kept along the road going north, and the sunset rider in front of her did the same. She wasn't even entirely sure that she was pursuing Link anymore. Her theories were furthered when she realized she was continuing north, _ignoring_ the Lanayru Wetlands to the east. They were the main route to the Domain via Kakariko, and the most likely way he would have taken.

Fortunately, Sayre was a strong horse and well-built for the chase. They had no problem reaching the Wetland Stable, which was the last place she saw her target go before vanishing.

She took a look around to see if there was anything unusual. If she didn't find him here, then she'd be forced to turn back home before the Village was alerted to her absence. The odds weren't in her favor.

Just as she was about to leave and give up, she saw a familiar brown horse at the edge of the stable. Upon closer inspection, she instantly recognized it as Epona.

' _If she's here, then where is…_ '

Zelda frantically scanned the area, until a bright light caught her eye, on the opposite side of the road from the Stable. It was a distinct and powerful blue hue, but she could make out something in the center. It was the same light she remembered enveloping Link when he was about to teleport on the Slate.

In the center of the Maelstrom, Link stood, head craned downward.

At first, she was relieved. She found him, and he was not only okay, but had found his way to his destination. She didn't remember giving him the Sheikah Slate, but he must have picked it up when she wasn't looking and forgot to tell her. It wasn't a big deal: she understood the circumstance and would have given it to him anyways. She may even consider a trip to the Domain herself to pay her respects, if she could squeeze it in.

Instinctively, she turned to her hip to jot down the note on the Sheikah Slate, a new feature she had discovered a month prior. It was silly, considering she knew Link had it, but old habits die hard.

One could imagine her shock when she felt the familiar cool substance in her right hand.

She pulled it to her face in disbelief, but there it was. The Sheikah Slate, in its full blue glory, was in her hands.

"If the Slate is here, then what did I just see? There's no other warping mechanism in existence other than this Slate… Link, is there some sort of secret you're hiding from me?"

* * *

Normally when Link would warp to the Ne'ez Yohma Shrine within the Zora Domain, he'd end up in a spacious, unoccupied room.

That wasn't the case today.

"Master Link! Prince Sidon instructed us to greet you here." Two Zora Guards stood at the feet of the stairs leading up to the Domain. Their presence initially spooked him. "We aren't going to ask, erm, how you just appeared in front of us… but the Prince is waiting for you upstairs. Go with all due haste."

The Knight nodded and hurriedly walked up the sets of stairs. Along both staircases leading up to the throne room, long lines of Zora were huddled together. The lines stretched across the entire Domain, and the shopkeepers seemed to have closed their stores. It was almost as if the entire economy of the Domain shut down, and the presence of Zora Guards doubled on the ground floor. He made his way to the top, where Bazz quickly ushered him past the next coterie of guards. Inside the throne room, there was a huddled mass of Zora, and no imposing king on the throne.

"Ah, Link! You're as timely as ever." Standing tall amongst his countrymen, Sidon hailed his "brother" over to him. Gone was the face and attitude of endless optimism he was known for. The growing sense of concern was conveyed through his brilliant amber eyes.

When Link reached the center of the crowd, he saw the cause of commotion: there lay King Dorephan, his large bulk and all, on a massive mattress in the center of the room, attended to by various medics. His chest was making a slight heave, indicating that he was still alive, but its slow rate revealed a grim situation. He was surrounded by many elderly Zora, likely all of the town's elders and notables, who wished nothing but a speedy recovery for their monarch.

"My father's situation had grown worse. This morning, he entered a massive coughing fit and collapsed. I sent word for you with the fastest available Zora at my disposal. We're fortunate that you were able to connect so quickly."

"How is his condition now?"

"Not good," Jiahto interjected, holding the King's left arm. "Our medics tell us that there must be something inside of his body causing the pain. None of our medicine has been able to ameliorate his condition."

"Mmmmm…. Mipha…"

Every Zora within the room stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the noise. The King was noticeably bothered, as if subject to a vile illness. Despite his physical state, Dorephan continued to talk in his sleep, as a testament to his hardiness.

"Soon… we will be together… again… my dear Mipha…"

The great blue alpha whale relaxed once more and returned to his slow breathing. The medics were increasingly frantic and doubled the pace of their work, while the rest of the onlookers watched in grief.

The Prince, however, was starting to sniffle. Though emotionally saddened himself, Link noticed immediately, and tried giving him a reassuring pat. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and the disheveled mess that was Sidon grew more noticeable and distracting.

"Perhaps you need a breath of fresh air, my Prince," Jiahto offered. "Don't worry about us, we will watch over the King just fine. You go along too, Master Link."

The Champion nodded and escorted the Prince out, while the crowd returned to praying for the King.

* * *

The two of them found a nice, secluded spot on a waystation above the Domain. It was roofed like a gazebo and isolated from the main commotion of the town, which gave them much-needed privacy.

"It's finally come to this… I knew this day would come, I've prepared my entire life for it, but it still stings. It's a Shock Arrow through my heart."

Link had found a nice bench for the Prince to sit on, which made comforting easier, but not any more successful. As much as it hurt Link to see Sidon in this state, it would completely demoralize the rest of the Domain to see their icon like this.

"Our messengers have set out to the corners of Hyrule, spreading word to all Zoras and the lands they would tread. They've all come to pay their respects to my father. He is the last great leader from before the Calamity, a symbol of a long-forgotten age. It's hard to accept that someone who held such a deep presence for so long could just vanish in an instant…"

"The medics said that no medicine or magic alive may be able to save him… I always try to stay on the optimistic side, it's something I gained from my sister. I've always drawn my strength from family, but now I'm alone… I'm the last one left."

"You're wrong, Sidon. You have me, and the Domain adores you. Blood may be mortal, but family is within the heart."

"Y-you're right, Link. I can always count on you to bring a smile, even when I can't."

Sidon just wanted to bask in the company of his good friend. They could talk for hours, or not at all. He just wanted to spend time with the knight whom won his sister's affection, and with time, he may just win his as well. Link's head shifted quickly as he apparently stared into space.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you hear… music?"

The Zora Prince wasn't expecting such a random question. He focused hard on the noise around him and… he did hear something strange.

Both of them stood up and looked around for the source of the strange noise. Link looked up and called for his red companion. The source was from the roof of the very complex they were resting under. It wasn't a Zora, but a _Hylian_. He wore the typical Hylian outfit and held a Lyre, which he strummed masterfully in a beautiful melody, unbefitting of the situation at hand.

"Hello there! I didn't expect to see you again."

"Hayek?"

Both Zora and Champion looked at the other, searching for an explanation when neither had one. It gave the elder time to crawl down and join them in the shade. Despite his age, he seemed fairly nimble and flexible. Was this the same person Link saved from drowning a couple weeks ago?

"Who are you, _Hylian_?" The Prince broke the silence in an inquisitive tone, having scarce patience. He didn't bother wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

"Me? My name is Hayek. I'm just a simple traveler, wandering this free Kingdom. You seem to be having a tough time, young Prince. Mind telling me why?"

"I'll be asking the questions here. How did you get in? I've ordered the Guards to place the Domain on lockdown. Nobody gets in or out without my approval, and only members of the Zora Race and their approved allies are to be admitted."

"No need to be so pushy. I'm just a free spirit going where the wind blows. I saw lots of your folk entering here en masse, something that wouldn't occur if it wasn't important. You've got quite a few blind spots along the walls, by the way."

"It's okay, Sidon. I know this man, and I don't think he means any harm. Plus, I can respect someone who is able to sneak into a heavily fortified compound undetected."

The Prince was confused by his friend's sudden defense of the stranger, but eventually relented. "Fine, you can stay so long as you don't cause any trouble. We're on high alert for any potential foul play against King Dorephan, and we aren't going to take any chances. You won't find much to do while you're here anyways."

"By the way," Link asked. "What was that tune you were playing earlier?"

"Oh, this?" Hayek presented his Lyre, a simple instrument with three strings and a curved, horseshoe base. "I've had this for quite a while. It's started to grow on me a bit."

"You can make beautiful sounds on that thing?"

Hayek grinned as he began to gradually reel in the curiosity of the great prince. "I can do a few, I can even serenade you a tad if you so desire."

After a few moments, the Prince nodded with approval. The old man smiled as he took in a deep breath and prepared his fingers. The notes started flowing elegantly from his fingertips, and he started to sing along.

 _Gather round you children of the light  
_ _Fear not to succumb in this dark plight  
_ _Need not weep their untimely demise  
_ _Heroes against fright shall once again rise_

 _Construct the marvels of ancient past  
_ _Defense against constructs holds steadfast  
_ _The headless armor shall witness all  
_ _Materials will reverse the fall_

 _Blood and flesh shall replenish the core  
_ _Sacred garb must also be in store_ _  
_ _The item of soul need be rested_ _  
_ _The sanguine will then be tested_

 _The sky runs red, the fire rises  
_ _Come forth, ye brave, who seek these prizes_ _  
_ _In the end, to reach beyond the range_ _  
_ _One must come forth with equal exchange_

Sidon's presence shifted: he had momentarily escaped his woes. Link clapped. Hayek took a bow.

"I call that, The Song of Sanguis."

"That's incredible! Is there some meaning behind that song?"

"Meaning? You give me too much credit, your highness. It's just a tune that I picked up along the way. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

The Prince took the Knight into an aside. "You said you know this man? What is he like?"

Link shrugged, having no decent answer to give the Zora. He looked over to see what Hayek was doing, but the answer surprised him.

He was gone. Without a trace.

"What was he singing about? 'The headless armor shall witness all?' 'Heroes shall once again rise?' Does it make any sense to you, Link?"

"Actually… I think it does."

"Tell me!"

"First, unbeknownst to Zelda, I have acquired a second, fully functional Sheikah Slate, independent of the original you've been acquainted with."

The Knight whipped out the tablet, comfortable knowing the Princess wouldn't find out his secret. Sidon was, of course, mystified in an innocent boyish manner.

"This Slate has additional features not owned by the other. For starters, it has a Projection Rune, which allows me to communicate with the spirits of the dead Champions, including Mipha."

"You can communicate with Mipha's spirit at will!?" Sidon did everything he could to not shout to the high heavens, but he was only partially successful. Luckily, he didn't draw a commotion to them.

"There are some caveats, but I've been able to converse with her. But anyways, the other rune on this Slate is called 'Sanguis,' and up until now I wasn't able to guess its purpose. It claims to turn the ethereal to the corporeal, and I think Hayek's song gave me a clue."

"I'm not guaranteeing anything, but we might be able to bring Mipha back to life."

"Link, I love you to the moon and back, but please don't pull my fin on this one."

"I'm not, trust me… From the sound of the lyrics, it may be part of a ritual and require some materials… and be performed under the Blood Moon."

"Impossible. Mipha's body was completely destroyed without a trace, down to her scarf. She'd have no body to inhibit."

"We could create a new one… I know someone who might be able to help us, but we'll need a few items. 'Blood and flesh shall replenish the core,' may be referring to her blood. Although her body has departed this world, you have the same royal blood running through your veins, Sidon. Perhaps yours would suffice."

"My blood? It seems like an odd request… but you're right!"

"Next, 'The item of soul,' may be referring to a certain object closely affiliated with her. I still have it within my dwelling in Hateno Village, which shouldn't be a problem to retrieve."

"The last one, 'Sacred garb…' did she own any spare attire, by chance?"

"'Spare attire? I would know little, considering I was a guppy at the time… I don't think the Champion's cloth was replicable, even by her, and she was a master seamstress…"

"Prince Sidon! What in Nayru's name are you doing out here?"

Both conspirators were confronted by a menacing Muzu, clearly cross at the Prince in this dark hour.

"Muzu, I needed some time to breathe. It's an intense day for all of us."

"'Intense' sanitizes the situation entirely. The King could collapse any minute now, and you will be the last remaining member of the Royal Family. The Zoras will look to you for guidance and stability through such a deep loss, and they won't be inspired if you're a convoluted mess."

"Muzu, please don't be so hard on Sidon. It was my idea to-"

"Be quiet, Hylian. You have my thanks for saving our Domain, but that doesn't make you a deity around here. You'll be held to account just as any of us are. We need leadership at this hour."

"Muzu, why are you so bitter?"

"Because, Prince Sidon, I've seen many things in my lifetime and witnessed many regrets. If I can accomplish anything in my time left, it's to prepare the young to not repeat my mistakes."

"Muzu wait," Link placed a hand on Muzu's shoulder, concern on his face. "This may not be appropriate to ask now, but why did you hold prejudice against Hylians?"

The older Zora backpedaled at the question. "Why? That was a long time ago, back when we thought you wooed Lady Mipha and then left her to die. You proved us all wrong, and we've already apologized for it. We don't hate you, Master Link."

"That's not what I meant. You spoke out multiple times against Princess Zelda despite her role in ending the Calamity. What had she done to the Zoras?"

The Zora elder took a deep sign and rubbed his right eye. "You are certainly persistent. In recent months I questioned why Lady Mipha took interest in you, but if this is one of the reasons why, then I cannot fault her."

"Sit down, both of you. This may take a while."

Both Link and Sidon looked at each other and sat down on the bench. Muzu started pacing back and forth, clearly troubled by what he was going to say.

"Long ago, before either of you were born, I had a son. His name was Zoraster, and he was a prodigy among the Zora. He swam much faster than the rest of his school and started developing skills with the spear at an early age, spooking even Seggin. His future was bright and I wanted to secure nothing but the best for him. I promised his mother on her deathbed that I would never allow any ill to befall him."

"Once he began his growth spurt, he informed me of his life dream: to join the legendary Knights of Hyrule. I naturally protested at this choice, given he would've been guaranteed a high position among the Zora Guards if he desired, and a lower rank with the Hylians, but he insisted that it was his dream. As any loving father would, I relented and allowed him to travel to Hyrule Castle as a page."

"He frequently sent letters back to the Domain to inform me of his progress. The instructors were tough on him, tougher than any Zora captain was on him, and much tougher compared to his squad. Yet he still maintained his enthusiasm and found frequent optimism that things would eventually improve. He kept his head high despite being sent on difficult missions and given duties unfitting of his talents."

"Eventually Zoraster was sent on a mission in the Land of Thunder. The King of Hyrule wanted to secure the area near a mountain to be named after his young son, and my son volunteered wholeheartedly despite the dangers. It turned out to be more than they prepared for, and Zoraster was to cover their retreat. Needless to say, he did not come out alive. I only found out through a missive from the parcel delivery service…"

"When I appealed for the order to give him a proper burial, they stubbornly refused. The Knights claimed that Zoraster had 'violated direct orders' and was to be denied full honors as punishment. They buried him in an unmarked grave, outside the city, like a common beggar. To this very day, I've never held a grudge against Hylians as a whole, but the pompous Royal Family isn't as golden as they're propped up to be! They have no honor or pride for their fallen: they're just tools…"

"Muzu, I never knew you felt this way." Sidon was completely shocked. He never knew Muzu had family at any point: he just took his solitude for granted, for which he internally berated himself.

"What's done is done. I didn't come out here to make this situation about me." Muzu turned then toward Link. "Master Link, I truly implore you: do you mean what you say, when you claim to love Lady Mipha and to accept her Zora Armor and its dual meaning?"

"I… yes, I do with all my heart, Muzu."

"After I learned of Zoraster's fate, my life was shattered. I didn't know if I could keep going through King Dorephan's court, and I was ready to give up. But then Lady Mipha came along, in her infancy. Through her I learned to appreciate life once more, and I was bound to protect the jewel of the Zora Domain. I cared for her as if she were my own… just as I did for my only son." He shifted toward Sidon. "I view you in a similar light, young Prince. I may be harsh on you, but only because I care for your well-being and for what's best for you."

"Master Link, I will confess, I overheard your entire conversation, including the part with that fleeting fop with the Lyre. I don't believe that whatever shenanigans you plan will bear fruit, but I'm willing to put my fin in to assist you, for Lady Mipha's sake, as well as her father's."

"What do you mean?"

"You two, meet me at the base of Ruta within half an hour. The rest will be explained there."

The elder Zora grunted and turned around, back to the Royal Palace. His meeting wasn't at all expected, but not at all unwelcome.

"I'll meet you there, Sidon. I have some business to take care of."

"Very well, Link. Time is of the essence."

* * *

A brilliant blue swirl of lights converged on the front steps of the Hateno Tech Lab. Link looked to the sky and noticed that nightfall had just begun, and the hour was upon them. Wasting no time, the fated Hero entered the building, looking for its inhabitants.

"It's rude to barge in without knocking."

There was Purah, still as sassy as ever. She was doting over her main work bench, scribbling some gibberish.

Walking over, he took a deep breath. What he was about to say was no simple task, but he couldn't afford the time to prepare himself for the proper tact. "I need a favor of you."

The small woman put down her pen and turned to face her visitor. Her eyes conveyed her mild frustration. "I have a question for you first, mister. Where did you get that Sheikah Slate from? I assumed you warped into here without a hitch?"

"I told you, I took it from here."

"That's strange. I had only crafted five experimental prototype Sheikah Slates in my spare time. _Five_. Every single one of them is right here." The scientist pushed a box toward the hero and opened it. Within were five tablets, perfectly resembling the Sheikah Slate. "All of them were duds. _Each one_. They might as well be trash."

"That's not true. You may have forgotten the one you left in your second basement."

"'Second basement?' I don't have a second basement, only one!"

"There was a secret passageway behind the door directly opposite of the staircase in your basement."

"That's not true. That door is just a closet!"

Link was shocked. For the entirety of the last two weeks, the thought never occurred to him that the Slate he held was not in fact Purah's. If that were the case, then whose was it? "I don't know what to tell you. I picked up this Slate when I last came to the Lab."

"Who the Slate originally belonged to, or where you got it, are irrelevant now. Just be careful Linky. Anyways, you came at a bad time. I'm way behind in my research and I probably won't finish in time…"

The Knight gave her a few moments of reprieve before he returned to his original objective.

"I'm sorry, Purah, but I need a favor of you."

"And that is…?"

"I need your Homunculus."

 _Plop!_

Purah's pen barely grazed Link's right shoulder. She was mad. He might need a blessing of courage to survive.

"What!? Why would you need it, and for what purpose? It's my last measure of independence, so it better be good."

"Hear me out on this. I think I can use it to fulfill your research. We may even be ready to test it out tonight."

"…I'm listening."

As Link explained the situation, and his conversation with Sidon, Purah's angry eyes gave way to new, fascinated ones. She was practically giddy upon hearing the details of the new Slate's runes, but he quickly caught herself and resumed a strained face.

"That sounds all great and dandy, but what if it doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't work, we can at least say that we tried. In that case, I would simply bring back the Homunculus the next morning. If it does, then I will bring you undeniable proof."

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain, mister." She reached into her hair and pulled out another pen. Link bemused that those things in her hair weren't chopsticks after all. He wondered then what Paya placed in her bun…

"Okay, we can give it a try. But remember, you're going to update me on its success or failure."

"Of course."

With the small blue cube in hand, the hero departed the building, content with the success of his recent mission. He looked to the East and saw the beginning of a giant red blob emerging over the horizon.

He didn't have much time. He had to make it to his next stop with all due haste.

* * *

"Where is Master Link? We have about an hour before midnight."

"Believe in Link, Muzu. He has yet to let us down before."

Sidon and Muzu were mulling over their situation at the footsteps of Divine Beast Vah Ruta in the East Reservoir Lake. What were actually a few minutes in real time felt like an eternity, and with the fate of their King in the hands of the Goddesses now, they didn't feel comfortable separated from him. The Prince was rubbing his left arm, which was hastily bandaged.

But their endeavor could make up for everything. It was a long shot, but if anyone were capable of helping the King in his hour of need, it would be Mipha and her healing magic. They knew that Link was capable of tapping into her powers himself, but it couldn't extend beyond his own person. They needed the expert now, more than ever.

"Look over there! I see him."

A small figure quickly swam out to their position. Link pulled himself out of the water and greeted the two Zora, who were impatiently and uneasily waiting for him.

"Hmph, it took you long enough, Master Link."

"I'm sorry Muzu, my foray into Hateno Village took longer than I thought, but I acquired what we needed."

The Zoras noticed that their Hylian counterpart looked different. Gone was his traditional Hylian trousers and Champion's Tunic. In their place, a set of Zora Armor covered his frame. The same Zora Armor crafted by Mipha a century earlier. On his back, he unsheathed a long, ornate weapon and presented it to them. The long porcelain-colored handle, the red and turquoise accents, and the diamond gleam at the tips: it was instantly recognized by the elder.

"I see you've taken good care of the Lightscale Trident. You've also dressed the part, which is right and proper for such a dignified Lady."

The Prince turned to his companion, holding a red vial, but still bearing the look of worry and doubt. "I've reserved a container of my blood as you asked. Have you done it, Link? Have you found the key to by sister's return?"

"I have, it's within the palm of my hand." The hero reached into his satchel and pulled out a small blue cube. It garnered an excited guffaw from Sidon and a skeptical sneer from Muzu. He tapped it with his thumb and watched his companions stagger back as it transformed.

"By Nayru! What sorcery is this?"

' _The most powerful of all: science._ '

He let the two Zoras examine the Homunculus. Link noticed something strange while the others were patting it down, checking its every nook and cranny. There seemed to be a thin blue line that stretched down the center of the back. Following the line, it diverged into every main limb of the suit. He remembered from his time in the shrines that it would be called a "constellation" but to him, it resembled more of a "stick figure," a rough outline approximation of a person. He shrugged it off and tapped the construct once more to return it to portable size.

"It seems you weren't all talk after all, Master Link. Very well, I will provide you with this. I'm sure it will be of use to you."

Muzu dug his fins into his own pouch. What he pulled out of it amazed everyone. One by one, he pulled out elegant objects. First came a series of golden ropes. Next, a deep royal blue sash. Finally, multiple sets of fine jewelry, bearing the royal seal of the Zora Domain, escaped the pouch. It shocked Link how similar they were to Sidon's own attire.

"When Lady Mipha accepted the call to become of one Rhoam's Champions, she had forgone her traditional attire as Zora crown princess in favor of new regalia. The King understood her motivations and permitted her to do so. After her untimely demise, he had her old trappings moved to a secure chamber, and only he and I were privy to this decision. She had not worn these since her induction in Hyrule Castle, but I no doubt believe she still holds some attachment to them."

"We Zora are different from you Hylians. For you, clothing denotes social status, profession, and rank, for the most part. Among our people, our attire, no matter how limited, holds a special and spiritual symbolism in our daily lives. We would never dare recycle someone else's trappings, no matter how fashionable and valuable, out of respect for them."

Sidon turned to his elder, holding nothing but respect and admiration for him. "Thank you, Muzu, for everything. Let's make haste, the hour of blood is upon us!"

The trio nodded in unison and began their trek up into the Beast. Link led the way and crossed over, but something was preventing the two others from joining him.

"What is this? I can't move forward!"

"Calm down Muzu, I'm sure Link can figure it out. Is there some sort of invisible force field?"

The Knight checked his surroundings, looking for any sort of foul play, but he could not. He looked back upon his companions as they hopelessly tried to enter. He crossed back into the open without a hitch, which bothered the elder.

"We don't have much time. Master Link, please take these and do what you must. It can't be helped. We will await your return by the shore."

Sadly, the hero of Hyrule nodded in agreement, and took the items from the two Zoras. With everything in hand, he crossed the threshold once more into Vah Ruta, and whatever lay in wait for him.

* * *

One by one, Sheikah scouts and foot soldiers lined up in procession as they entered Kakariko Village. Their important night was upon them, their mission was accomplished, and now they were to return home for much needed rest. It was a monumental task, but they managed to warn denizens from all four corners of Hyrule of the impending danger, and to take shelter accordingly. It would be the last night they would need to do so, for the next day would bring justice to the land.

In a rare showing, Impa herself had left her abode and walked down to the village center, taking inventory of all her returning scouts. Despite her old age, she still took pride in her attention to detail, and dutifully inspected the form of each man and woman. One younger scout received a serious blow to the thigh for slumping instead of standing up straight, a warning to the rest not to slack off.

Naturally, the large conglomeration of warriors would draw out the villagers, right down to the children whose bedtime was long past due. Many of the older villagers were old enough that their parents passed down stories of a time before the Calamity, when Hyrule was much more peaceful. Based on promises from their village elder, who had lived through such a period, those days would soon return.

The dozens of Sheikah were caught off-guard when a quickly trampling horse galloped through the village unabated. It's brilliant white gleam stood out in the pitch darkness of the night. It's rider quickly dismounted it, her personality was a beacon for different reasons.

"Princess Zelda? We weren't aware that you left the village at this hour. It's dangerous, especially at this time of night."

"Thank you for your concern, Cado, but I'm more than equipped to fend for myself if need be."

The sound of their conversation drew another familiar face toward them.

"Princess Zelda, have you seen Sir Link anywhere? I haven't seen him for hours, and I'm growing concerned."

"Don't worry, Scott. Link is going to be absent for some time: he has urgent business in the Zora Domain, and has gone to represent us. He will be rejoining us once the ordeal is over, but we should be able to fend for ourselves until then."

The Sheikah knight was adamant about shifting the conversation to something more positive. His discussion with Impa gave him a better understanding of the Sheikah, his "people," and what they stood for. Despite her reassurances to the contrary, he felt like an alien within his own village. The fighters would treat him with consternation, the women and elders would shy away for reasons unknown. What stung him the most, however, was the reaction of the children.

Many of the little ones, boundless curiosity within, would stop and point at the strange man walking through their village who looked just like them, but acted weirdly. One of them could be heard inquiring to her mother. ' _Mommy, who is that strange man over there?_ ' That's who he was to them: a strange man in a strange land. ' _Shhh, let's move along now, it will be bedtime soon._ ' What was he, the bogeyman?

Only Impa, Paya, and Zelda were willing to move anywhere near him, and all three were busy with one detail or another. He tried frequenting the local shops with the few rupees he had, yet none would serve him: all coincidentally "closed shop" just as he showed up. It's not like he was losing anything major: he never truly considered himself beyond his Hylian identity until recently, but that didn't prevent the rejection from stinging. He felt alone.

"You are quite generous with your faith in us, Princess." Impa also managed to worm her way to the commotion, the Hylian woman now taking the spotlight away from her warriors. "At the very least, your return to the Village was most timely."

All eyes turned toward the night sky. It was difficult to see much beyond the mountainous barriers, but the stars were majestic. Scott could overhear families point upward toward certain star formations and called them "constellations." Apparently, in the ancient past, the Sheikah drafted a map of the night sky and utilized certain star formations to help find their way during the night. It was a fascinating concept, but he wished there were books for him to read rather than to rely on oral tradition.

He also spent the greater part of the early evening mulling over what Impa had told him about their people. The Ancient Sheikah constructed ancient marvels to aid the legendary Hero against the Calamity, and the Sheikah supported him in their battle. The Luddite Hylians, fearing this technology and its potential, had the Sheikah bury these marvels underground and return to humble ways of life. It seemed awfully ungrateful of those Hylians to reject something that could have greatly assisted their own ways of life. He was also informed of the circumstances of the Calamity that followed, and the Sheikah's role in their undoing, but that didn't deter him. He wanted to take pride in their accomplishments, but their present successors made it hard to do so.

Nevertheless, the village collectively gasped as they spied the spectacle of the evening. From the crest of the mountains, a large, red blob began to ascend over the heavens. It was massive, larger than anything Scott had ever seen. It's mere presence in the sky had drawn specks of red particles swirling in the air. Its presence was foreboding, bringing chills down his spine.

"Is that what you were referring to?"

"It is indeed. What you are witnessing is called the Blood Moon." Zelda gripped her arm as she spoke, feeling a faint pain all of the sudden. "Every servant of Calamity Ganon, including those whom you may have slain, shall be brought back to life, no matter where or how serious the injury."

"Then all the work we did was pointless?"

"Not entirely. Those that had fallen in the time since the last Blood Moon shall be resurrected. However, it draws its power from the Calamity, which is no longer within this plane of existence. We believe this to be the last one in our time."

"You sound confident, Princess. Do you have a plan in mind?"

The Princess smirked. "Indeed, I do, and it will work with or without Link's presence." She looked down upon her right hand. A soft glowing light emitted from the back of her hand, in the shape of three triangles. It resembled the seal of the Royal Family of Hyrule, a symbol passed down as old as the Kingdom itself. "The same power that halted the Calamity's tyranny shall come for his servants."

He smiled and nodded, then turned his face to the night sky once more. She mentioned to him the Sealing Magic that she controlled. It was powerful enough seal away the Calamity itself, a feat that not even Link was able to accomplish with assistance. There was no bearing on how effective it would be in a pitched battle, but it would be something he'd have to see for himself. He could trust the Princess at least.

"There's also one more thing, Scott."

"Yes, Princess?"

"I want to make a change of plans for tomorrow. Our foray into the south should take a full day at most, and afterwards I'd like to make a trip back north to the Zora Domain once more. King Dorephan is gravely ill and I would like to pay my respects, as well as reconnect with Link."

"Say no more, Princess. I will remain by your side."

* * *

The scene was all too familiar. A dark, lonely dungeon in the middle of an abandoned lake. Strange machinations that were wired to move in a set contortion. The odious smell of the Malice that never went away regardless of how thoroughly it was scrubbed. It was like the first time he boarded the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

Link didn't have time to waste. He had an hour before the Blood Moon rose directly overhead. It was probable that King Dorephan had even less time than that. He wanted to be in and out, even if it were a failure, before his adoptive father braved his last waterfall. It's what Mipha would have wanted, her soul doubtlessly in unfathomable anguish witnessing her beloved father in such a state.

His mind mulled over the revelations of the day. He had on his person the ornaments given to him, but no reassurance that his plan would work. It was a spur of the moment thought, one he grew accustomed to in several trials he had undertaken. Many times, he would be given a riddle or puzzle related to a Shrine, something cryptic but decipherable, which would lead to the prize within. This seemed very familiar, as if it were a trial of its own… but he wasn't in some sort of massive Shrine, was he?

From the moment he stepped foot within the Divine Beast, he never more longed for a companion to steady him. There was an eerie milieu sounding within the belly of the Beast, and he couldn't for the life of him shrug it off. It was a different feeling from the last time he was here as well.

He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

He had no time to linger on that. The control room was within sight, and he began the descent down. This was where the action occurred last time, after all.

' _History repeats itself,_ ' he said to himself.

" _It does not repeat, but rhymes."_

An unexpected voice rung through the halls. Link froze in his tracks as the dried rasps entered his ears. It was reminiscent of the Sheikah Monks who had devised the series of trials. This didn't make sense to him, but then again, not a lot of things on his journey did either.

When he reached the bottom and entered the control room, Link was shocked to find the flower-shaped device completely black.

' _No, this can't be right…_ '

The Knight was confused and looked around for some kind of explanation. He found it above, in the chamber he just came from. The source of the light seemingly came from the front end of the Beast, possibly the same direction as the Divine Core chamber.

It was a long shot, but he had nothing left to lose.

* * *

 **A/N: What's going to happen next? What will Link find in there? Stay tuned...**


	9. Bleeding Sky: Elephant in the Room

**A/N: Did you think I'd just end on a cliffhanger like that? Please enjoy part 2!**

* * *

' _Sheikah Slate authenticated._ '

The room was just as he left it. Two beams of light angled into a prism, the massive globe that was the Divine Core still on its perch, and everything else lay within. Even the lever for Vah Ruta's snout still stood centerfold. The design was simple: a narrow, metal pole inserted into a small, cubical box. It could automatically be adjusted via the Slate, and when that failed, there were other options.

Link was led by the strange light to this chamber, yet it vanished the moment he approached the door. Despite his curiosity, he didn't wish to waste his time chasing a distraction. He got to work right away.

He gently unpacked the Homunculus from his possession. It was designed simply, yet delicate to the touch. A tap of the button instigated its transformation, and blue swirling light gave way to the vessel he desired. Proud of his accomplishment, he moved the body into the center of the chamber, letting it rest on its back next to the Divine Core.

' _How did she do it again? She touched it with her blade, I think._ '

Next came the Lightscale Trident from his back. The porcelain-colored spear gave him the chills whenever he wielded it, which was a sensation he felt with all his comrades' armaments, but this one was peculiar. It's design and significance gave it an added weight despite it's feather-like handling. He didn't care that the talented smith Dento could fix it if broken: he wasn't going to risk damaging the real thing, as if it were its original owner herself.

The knight took a big gulp before moving the Trident closer to the headless armor set beneath him. There was no room for error. This had to work. Everything rode on this moment. He tapped the red center circle with the tip of the spear, and…

Nothing happened.

He tapped the circle repeatedly. The result stayed the same.

Why wasn't it working? It worked perfectly for Purah.

' _That's right! The materials._ '

First came the vial of Sidon's essence. With the finesse of a top Yiga assassin, he placed the container within the suit's chest area, just behind the heart of the construct. As the object in his hand was lain to rest, the result stayed the same. The body was unaffected.

Second, he gently unfurled the Royal Ropes given to him by Muzu. The material was the softest and finest he had ever recalled feeling. It was even difficult to compare it with the Champion's Tunic. He draped them over the Homunculus, careful not to disturb the preexisting order of things. He also set the elegant sash and jewelry in their appropriate positions.

Again, nothing was affected.

There had to be something he had forgotten. He came too close to have failed now.

Link began recanting the song in his head. He had the "items of soul," the "garb," the "blood and flesh…"

Flesh.

He looked around the room once more, before peaking down toward his chest.

There was no guarantee that it would work. It wasn't something he'd ever consider before tonight. If it failed, the consequences would be irreversible. Nevertheless, it would be the craziest idea he came up with.

Link let his right hand firmly grip the silvery centerpiece on his Zora Armor. It was cool and firm, a testament to its weaver's talents. He tugged tightly, yet the object wouldn't budge. He tried again, this time with all his might. After moments of struggle, he started to feel a tear in the fabric. He seized that split and maintained his motions, and eventually it came off.

He had in his hand the keystone of the Zora Armor: Mipha's white scale. The remainder of the Armor, lacking its centerfold, gradually ripped and fell off the Hylian's body, revealing the several scars that dotted his frame. The Armor was no more, from head to toe.

For the third time in a manner of minutes, it was the moment of truth. He gently placed the scale on the chest of the Homunculus, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. The moment the white object touched the ebony figure, both began to shine brightly.

What happened next was one of the most astounding things Link had ever seen.

The materials beneath him began to reconstrue into a new figure entirely. Gone were the ebony plates and metallic limbs. In their places were red and white flesh, a narrow, thin figure, and new appendage above the shoulders. The fingers and toes started to define themselves, with small webbings connecting each to each other. The new appendage morphed into a beautiful face with a long, tail-like feature jutting from it. That face appeared to be resting peacefully, as if in a deep slumber.

It was just as it was from his memories, and from his visions.

The body in front of him resembled an exact likeness to Mipha, down to the mark on the bridge just above her eyes. It _worked._

He was overjoyed that his childhood friend was back, and he quickly scurried over to check on her. He snuck his hand behind her back to prop her up and used his free left hand to check her body. It was smooth, silky to the touch, just like Sidon's. The body itself, however, was cold: a haunting fact that sullied his hopes. But then he remembered that he had one last card to play.

He reached to his side and unsheathed his Sheikah Slate. The hour of blood was fast approaching. He was so concerned that he didn't notice the condensation of lights convening just ten feet away from him.

* * *

" _It has been so long. Who disturbs my slumber?_ "

A soft, melancholy voice rafted through the chamber. Link turned his head to the side to see the source.

Lights engulfed a swirling mass just in front of the door to the chamber. As they faded away, he could make out a firm, exponentially detailed figure. First came the legs, which were covered in ebony colored plating with manila colored outlines. Next came the arms, which were long, toned branches covered in much the same scheme. The torso came in succession, with a glossy, ebony plating, glowing blue circles, and orange highlights on the midsection. Finally, the head emerged: it took the shape of a strange creature with large floppy ears, twin tusks, and an elongated snout to complete the set. The knight's eyes widened when he realized how similar it appeared to the Divine Beast itself, right down to the four blue "eyes" on either side of the face.

The mysterious figure shifted its neck to either side, in a motion that resembled stretching. It was motionless, yet not intimidating in the slightest. Link got a better look as it came into view, and judging by its bodily structure, it was too slender to be a Hylian. Its physical features and height were more reminiscent of a Zora's, but it's full-covering, reminiscent of the Ancient Armor set, made it impossible to discern. He felt the same sense of foreboding from this figure as he did when he entered the Beast just minutes before, and for some reason it seemed familiar.

"I was prepared to take a much-needed nap now that the scum Ganon ran off. What is it that you require of me?"

The figure apparently took note of the Sheikah Slate in Link's had, for it pointed a finger at it and then shook its head. It let out a sigh before continuing.

"Oh, so you have the _red_ Slate. _Ye Kah_ is still up to his antics I see."

The blonde looked back to his Slate, and then back to the figure in front of him. He gently placed the likeness of Mipha down and stood to confront it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who am I?" The figure contorted. "My name has been lost to time. I've been referred to as many things: the fountain of life, the scourge of Lanayru, the contraption. I believe the people of this region have named me 'Ruta.'"

Ruta. As in, the _Divine Beast Vah Ruta?_ The Champions had hinted that the Beasts held a degree of sentience, but the last remaining one never believed that it was literal, or to this degree.

"Is this your true form?"

"True form? I don't have one, or at least, not one that your kind would understand. I've simply taken the form of the last Pilot to command this chamber, you could call it an 'avatar.' He was a young and powerful King of the Zora Domain, the founder of the town beneath us, yet his name has been erased from history. We became one during our long slumber, so it matters little."

"I have come to inquire why you've arrived, but the object in your hand has answered that question. You're the hero of our time, aren't you Link?"

"How did you know?"

"I can sense the Sword of Evil's Bane within your possession. You wielded it to liberate me from the Calamity's grasp. I sincerely thank you for your actions. **However** : despite the nobility of your actions, I will ask you to leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. At least, not without Mipha."

"Then we are at an impasse. I cannot allow you to deprive me of my Pilot." Ruta reached over its shoulder to its back and pulled out what appeared to be a dimly-colored stick. It shook the object slightly, and from the top end came a brilliant blue spearhead, curved in the shape of two teardrops separated by a narrow spacing. Link noted that it looked similar to the Ancient Spears that he encountered before, but this one looked much more rigid, more precise.

"Hero of the Wilds, if you can defeat me within thirty minutes, I will let you leave with my Pilot. Be warned, for I am prepared to fight to the death, and will take no prisoners."

He was surprised, but eventually nodded in agreement. He unsheathed the Hylian Shield from his back and the Master Sword from his belongings, the latter of which began to glow a brilliant blue aura. Normally, it would only take this form in the face of Calamity Ganon and the presence of Malice. He surmised that the lingering stench of the Beast kept this facet activated. In either case, it should still provide him a boon.

"En garde!" Both cried in unison. Link made the first move, closing the distance between the two, and making a powerful swing at Ruta. The avatar of the beast dodged easily, backflipping out of harm's way. It went for a sharp thrust with its spear, barely grazing the side of the Hero's torso.

Link went for another side swipe, which nicked Ruta with the tip of his blade. The avatar didn't seem phased, and the only damage was a small slice in the armor.

"You'll have to do better than that."

Instantly, Ruta made a deep thrust into Link's abdomen, causing an immense tremor of pain within his frame. He had to crouch on one knee and cover his midsection for a moment, rubbing the slash out of impulse. As he covered the pain, he looked down to his own body. He wore no tunic, and only had his Hylian Trousers on. Wait, why did he have the Hylian Trousers? He recalled his Zora Leggings vanishing with the Tunic, but he never recalled changing, even partially. The avatar, however, gave no quarter and continued its assault, forcing the hero to leap back.

The pain, and the… circumstance would have to be ignored for now, despite the massive performance gap it fostered between them. He regained his battle stance and waited for his adversary's next move.

He recalled his fight with Waterblight Ganon, the minion of Ganon that corrupted the Divine Beast and killed Mipha. It was a horrifying large monstrosity, borne of malice and Ancient Technology. It wielded a horrifyingly long spear, with an equally dangerous range. Despite the swift execution of its strikes, unfitting of its size, the windup time was relatively long.

The avatar of Ruta was different. It had a much sleeker frame, and all of its movements were quick. Its defenses proved to be just as honed as its reflexes. However, despite the pain caused by its stab, and his lack of protection on his upper half, the damage itself to Link's constitution was quite minimal.

He'd have to rely on his Champions' abilities. It was the only way he could keep up with Ruta. He took a defensive stance, preparing to utilize Daruk's Protection. The familiar red glow surrounded him, but something was definitely wrong. He hadn't relied on the shield in weeks, yet there were already cracks on the forcefield.

"Irritating as always, Rudania" Ruta said. "You should take this time to cool your jets."

The avatar cocked his spear backwards, and then lunged directly into his opponent. Five strikes in rapid succession broke through the red shield, knocking Link's shield arm back and grazing him along the arm. He was forced to backtrack several steps, stopping just short of Mipha's would-be vessel. It reinforced the stakes involved in their duel.

The blue-eyed Hylian looked down to his hands, and then around him. What was happening?

"It's a darn shame what happened to that lava lizard. Judging by this, he probably doesn't have much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't already know? Vandals have been attempting to pillage us Beasts for some time now. Some of us have been spared of the attacks, while others weren't so lucky. I can only imagine the pain being inflicted on the Pilots."

' _Daruk…'_

Link regained his composure once more. This was a fight he couldn't afford to lose, with everything that was on the line. The time for talk was over, the time for action had come.

He closed the distance between him and Ruta, being mindful not to run into its spear. The avatar made several quick jabs, all missing their mark, before cocking his spear back once more.

This time, Link was ready for it. Just as the spear thrusted forward, prepared to deliver several key stabs, the hero sidestepped to the left, leaving Ruta wide open. He unleashed four direct hits with his Sword: one for the exposed arm and leg, and two for the chest. Each strike left a massive slash in the armor, and the last one especially appeared quite deep, connecting with a gap between the plating, causing it to backtrack itself.

Ruta backflipped to gain more distance. It was difficult to read due to the mask, but he felt that the Beast was highly discomforted, but not defeated. His suspicions were proven correct when it rushed back into the fray, spear raised high. The avatar surprised the hero by stopping just shy of striking distance, before transitioning into a mighty leap in the air. Pointing the spear toward the ground, it attacked the floor in a fierce crescendo, leaving shockwaves that Link just barely avoided.

With the aftermath of that last attack dissipating, he charged right back at Ruta, this time establishing three clean hits before the fourth and final swing was blocked by the spear, colliding just between the upper and lower blades. This had the unfortunate side effect of trapping the sword and, with it, its wielder.

Ruta made another routine backflip, pushing against Link to increase the force of the motion, before making yet another thrust with the spear. Link had seen this trick one too many times, and instinctively sidestepped to the right at the perfect moment.

One. Two. Three. Four slashes arrived at the side of the avatar's armor, this time causing a deep gash in the metal. It was forced to leap backwards and cover the wound, much in the same way as its adversary.

"As to be expected of the Hero of Destiny" it said. "I didn't think it would come to this."

The avatar's left hand began to glow a soft, blue hue. Light blue bubbles began surrounding it, and Link knew this motion all too well. He just refused to believe it was happening in front of him. As it moved its hand up and down, the mark of the slash began to gradually close.

"Why are you surprised? I'm the source of your power for Mipha's Grace. It would only make sense that I would use it myself."

Within moments, the entire wound was mended, and the black armor shone a pristine sheen. Link's grip on his sword began to momentarily falter.

"Why?" he rasped. "Why must I fight you?"

"The hands of fate are cruel. We choose not where the chips lay, but only hope our part is the final to play." Ruta twirled its spear in an impressive show, and then slammed it into the ground. The ground beneath it turned to ice, raising high above the floor, towering over the room.

It was not alone. Across the room, pillars of ice were being erected on the flat terrain. At first glance, it would seem to give Ruta a massive disadvantage in their duel, limiting its access to open terrain and giving Link many options for cover.

This assessment would prove to be quite wrong.

The hero just barely avoided a thrust that grazed just above his shoulder, reaching just over his heart. Above him lay the spear wielder, merciless as ever. The mask gave it an eerie look, depriving it of all emotion. It was fitting for a construct of the Sheikah, but he never thought that the ancient civilization would be so merciless. One would wonder how they would have confronted the Calamity in its heyday.

The worst part of this situation was that he was unable to effectively fight back. His sword didn't have the reach, he didn't have the time to efficiently climb the ice, and he could only run so far. The limitations of his line of sight also made archery inaccurate and worthless, not to mention the time to draw the string would leave him vulnerable for too long. He could utilize Revali's Gale to reach up high, but the chamber was only so large. Using that updraft may be overkill and make him an easy target.

He attempted to unlock his Sheikah Slate and use the Cryonis Rune to break the ice blocks. He activated the rune and took aim at the blocks, but they wouldn't break. Something was gravely wrong, but he didn't have the time to mull over it. Another jab hit him in the left shoulder, and it jolted him backward.

He had one option left: Urbosa's Fury. The shock would resonate throughout the small hall, and it would more than likely fry Ruta instantaneously. However, the risk that it might accidentally hit Mipha's vessel would be too high. If even a small spark connected with it, especially with the metallic jewelry conducting the magic… he didn't want to think about it.

He wasn't going to forsake his principles to secure victory. But without it, his prospects grew slim.

Link thought to himself as Ruta's thrusts grew more and more accurate, grazing ever closer to his skin. Was there something that he could use to harm his impervious adversary? There had to be. If only he could rely on Daruk's Protection while he pondered, just one more time…

That was it!

He activated his Sheikah Slate once more. The avatar peered over as the blonde flipped through it, shaking its head.

"You already tried that. Cryonis won't break these pillars of ice."

Little did he know that his comment would blow up in his face. Literally.

"Agh!"

Just to be sure he didn't mistake it for something else, Link threw a square bomb upwards toward the armored being, this time knocking it off its perch.

It was humiliating. Just as the avatar stood up and regained composure, the hero would lob another bomb, square and round, one after the other. The bombs themselves did little damage, nothing it couldn't shrug off individually, but they came in such succession that he couldn't do anything but react to them. It was irritating.

The ploy managed to solve his problems. The bombs were imprecise and blunt, but they hit a wide radius. He only needed to stay away from the blast. Even a minor amount of damage would make the throwing of an explosive worth the trouble, which improved the odds. The fact that Link could alternate between each type of bomb while the other recharged, and that he had an unlimited supply of them, only further supported its utilization.

As each explosive went off, the blasts began to warm the icy towers. Each bomb individually made hardly an effect, but over time the pillars continued to melt, reaching the point where Link could see over them. Ruta couldn't do anything as its perfect defense washed away with the tides. The water appeared to drain into previously unseen vents on the floor, which came in handy for the Hylian.

Eventually, the two duelists were just as they started: in the middle of a flat, unblocked chamber, weapons drawn. Link was giddy, happily holding an explosive above his head, ignoring the slashes on his torso. Ruta's expression remained motionless, but it slumped into a limp and exuded panting noises. The fight wasn't particularly kind to it as they dragged on.

"Curse… you… Rudania…" With those final words, Ruta collapsed to its knees, dropping its spear in defeat. Link slowly approached the fallen fighter, cautious as ever. Surprisingly, there was no funny business, as the helm bearing the Divine Beast's likeness still faced the floor, unmoving.

"So, you've done it. You've defeated me." Ruta slumped back, sitting firmly on the ground as it faced to the side. "I can't say I'm not surprised. You've done well with yourself. You passed the first stage of your Trial."

"Trial?" Link asked.

"Yes? Trial, indeed. That's the principle reason you bear that Slate on your person. Picking it up means you've undertaken the Trial of the Heart."

He wanted to ask more, but a sudden coughing fit from his company interrupted him.

"Listen, I don't have much time left, so let me say my piece. I represent the aspect of water. Water is the lifeblood of all life in Hyrule and beyond. It flows through our veins, but it can also be deadly. There must always be a balance of water in nature."

"I fought you as hard as I did not just to test you, but to preserve my own existence as well. Whether you know it or not, the ritual you are to perform would shut me down permanently. I sense no ill-will from you, nor do I harbor any on you, but the right to defend one's life is endowed to all sentient beings, organic and artificial. Please do not mourn my reckoning, for it was bound to happen one day. I take joy that it came at your hands."

"Lastly, as the Trial implies, it is a test of your heart. Each leg of your Trial will examine the different aspects within: this section bellied your trust. You only came this far by trusting those around you, your own judgment, as well as your instincts. There may come a time where you need place your trust in a location of lowest expectations: do not balk at such a junction."

Suddenly, red swirls started wafting through the atmosphere. Link looked upwards, through the narrow glass slits that topped the room. He could barely see it, but judging by the red glow, the Blood Moon was almost directly overhead. There wasn't any time left.

"My time has come. Don't worry, you'll have no problem finding the next step on your Trial. The only question left now is, are you ready?"

Wiping back a single tear on his left cheek, Link slowly nodded. He bowed one last time in respect of the Beast and its assistance in saving Hyrule, but now sentenced to eternal slumber at his hands.

"Activate the Blood Rune when the Moon is directly overhead. The rest will explain itself."

He reached for his Slate, flipped to the Sanguis Rune, and walked over to what would be Mipha's vessel. As he moved forward, he could see the spiritual apparitions of the Champions flank him on either side. Daruk was on his right, Revali and Urbosa to his left, and Mipha was at the end, next to her likeness. He looked to each of them, solemn looks on their faces, and they all silently nodded in approval. It was now or never.

In the midst of a heightened condensation of red swirls in the air, he activated Sanguis. The Slate forced his arm upright, directly overhead, and began glowing a brilliant red. Moments later it and its wielder were surrounded by a massive pillar of red light.

The Blood Moon above shone a deep red light, brighter than anything anyone had seen before. From it burst a beam of red light, a massive pillar, aimed directly at Vah Ruta. The light collided with the construct, focusing directly around the head.

* * *

In Kakariko Village, anxious Sheikah stared at the night sky. The sense of foreboding chilled the spines of even the biggest and burliest of the lot.

"For one hundred years, this moon has brought only anguish and dread. A symbol of a great evil that did nothing but defile our land and enable injustice upon the world," Impa spoke to the huddled crowd. "My memory is long, and I lost many great friends that day."

Every member of the village was fixated upon their elder. The small, frail woman was rarely seen outside of her abode, and even less frequently seen speaking in public. There were serious concerns about an attempt on her life: she survived plenty during her tenure. This time, she had the courage to stand, for she knew her enemies wouldn't dare make the risk.

In the night sky, all could see a vibrant red beam emanate from the Blood Moon as it passed directly overhead. The beam appeared to be aiming directly toward the ground, somewhere. Coincidentally, it appeared to be pointing to the Northeast of the Village. Zelda worried to herself that Link may be in danger, but she assured herself that he could confront any of the sort.

"Tonight is different, for this shall be the last night where the red monolith rises above us. Tonight, we mark the beginning of an age of freedom for all those who live. We fight for the Sheikah. We fight for the Hylians. We fight for all the races who shared our burden during this ceaseless Calamity. And we fight for Princess Zelda."

Man, woman, and child alike raised their hands in unison. "For Hyrule! For Princess Zelda!"

The aforementioned Princess was unsure of how to take such praise and enthusiasm. She elected to simply bow her head in humility, appreciative of the loyalty that these people afforded to her. Paya couldn't help but grin from ear to ear in admiration for her sovereign.

Scott was awestruck by the display of affirmation. He never thought that his "people" could be so unified, so devoted. He had no words, but he joined the raucous cheers and raised his blade to the heavens. "For Princess Zelda!"

* * *

Atop the Akkala Fortress, two familiar figures stopped for a rest, exuding sweaty odor wherever they went.

"This is becoming pointless," Keel said. "We've searched high and low for that thing, and for Din's Sake we can't find it!"

"Calm down," Jeel replied. "The Slate is an object of utmost importance. We must keep searching, lest Lord Shiba have our heads."

"So, what if he does, at this point? This endless chase for our white Zora has pushed us to our limits, and with not even a clue."

"We can't afford to fail. Our survival, and the future of the Yiga, depend on the Slate, and you know it as well as I."

Keel let his legs have their way, and he quickly slid down to the floor. No matter what option they took, he would have to rest.

Looking up to the night sky, both Yiga Blademasters noticed a peculiar sight: The Blood Moon.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," the defeated Yiga said. "It's going to be our last one."

"Look, you fool!"

Keel looked closely, and saw something else: The Blood Moon was leaking, er, it was sending out some strange red light? The light formed a beam, which landed directly to the southeast, within the Lanayru region.

"Let's move. I have a strong feeling that we'll find a clue there." Like lightning, Jeel took off, rapidly moving toward the beam of light. Keel took several seconds to reorient himself, before following suit.

* * *

Purah had prepared for weeks for this moment. The night that she would observe the final Blood Moon, discern its effects, and further her research.

She was even more hyped to watch it, thanks for Link's recent visit. She even reoriented her massive telescope to get a better view of the Moon to increase her accuracy.

It was only a few minutes before her journey upstairs from her main lab that she chose to write up some last-minute notes. In the midst of her work, she grew tired, and decided that she could take a nap on one of her journals, just for a few winks. Her body was still young, so she needed the rest. Besides, she'd be extra rested for when the main event happened, so it would work out in the end.

She ended up missing the entire episode.

 **However** : the people of the Zora Domain were highly restless.

The crowd within the Zora Throne Chamber grew more panicked, more unstable. The King's condition wasn't getting any better, despite nonstop work from the medics on board. The remaining Zora Elders looked on with worried, sometimes defeated, faces.

Some of the younglings tugged on their mothers and their fathers, yearning for an explanation. The parents could only offer empty reassurances, unkeepable promises that things would somehow turn out okay. Silently, they knew in their hearts that the Zoras needed their Prince now, more than ever.

After what seemed like forever, the community finally found a sign of life from their beloved King. Dorephan entered yet another coughing fit, this one uncontrollable, and dangerous for the medics nearby. He may be in a dire situation, but even his coughs could fling the average Zora many meters away. All witnesses stepped back to give their monarch more space.

The King huffed, and he puffed, and his sickly face was ruffed. He coughed for several seconds, bordering on almost a minute, before he suddenly stopped. His powerful left arm held his chest, but then fell heavily to the ground, limp.

The medical staff rushed to the great Zora, checking to see his situation. They were mortified to find no signs of life left on his person. There was no pulse, no breathing, nothing that could bring any hope.

The crowd were so fixated on Dorephan, that they didn't notice the brilliant red rays flashing just beyond the Throne Chamber.

* * *

Link wasn't sure of what he was doing, but as Daruk had just moments before told him, he had to just "roll with it."

The Slate began shining intensely, illuminating the room in a deep red tint. It was reminiscent of the room where he first acquired the Slate, wherever it may be being irrelevant now. The rays coming down from above felt heavy. The atmosphere reminded him of his fight with Calamity Ganon, but he had thought the feeling came from what was at stake in their final battle. This time, he felt something different.

Still holding the Slate in his right hand, he brought his arm down until it extended straight in front of him. In this motion, the light coming from above and into the Slate refracted and redirected towards its target: the likeness of Mipha laid peacefully on the floor. Not holding anything back, the Hero allowed the full extent of the rays to envelop its form.

Behind him, a shining yellow light came from the husk of Ruta's avatar. It too had extended its arm in the same direction, with a beam of its own. At once, the ball of light ejected from its grasp and shot straight toward the center of the red light surrounding the body. As this occurred, the avatar slowly faded away, consumed by a shroud of green flames, identified with the spirits. Within a matter of moments, it was completely gone.

Link didn't dwell on this development for too long, as the swirl of red and yellow lights converged on their mutual destination. At this point, he started to feel a massive pain crawl up his Slate-wielding arm. It was unlike anything he ever felt before: it was as if a combination of Guardian Laser Beams, Shock Arrows, sword slashes, and the pain of a great fall all blended together in one package. It was a labor to even hold the Sheikah Slate within his hands, but he came too far to give up now.

The beam kept on shining, even more brilliantly than the lasers utilized by the Divine Beasts back then. This time, however, Link could feel the life draining out of him. There was no other way to describe it. After a period of time, the intense display petered out, and he collapsed to the floor, exhausted beyond belief.

As the lain figure in front of him became opaquer and the last of the light infused within it, the Hero noticed something strange. "Mipha" was still there, lifeless, but along the course of the body, a soft Sheikah Blue-colored light ran through the main appendages. It danced along the legs, up the torso, through the arms, and up to the head, but only for a moment, before dissipating itself, much like the design he had witnessed on the Homunculus just before boarding. Despite all this theater, "she" did not move. He moved in closer to get a better examination, to see if his old friend was in there somehow.

Just as he took hold of the body, he could feel a rumble inside the chamber, and the floor began to tilt. The Divine Core, sapped of all its energy, dislodged from its holster and rolled down the hall. He could hear a loud trumpet: The Divine Beast was making its signature cry, perhaps for the final time. Water rushed into the chamber, and he had a sinking feeling that they needed to escape immediately.

* * *

" **Gaaaawoooooooooooo!** "

The piercing cry of the Divine Beast, identifiable to all within the Zora Domain, echoed through the valley. It was a signal of what was to come.

The massive Beast, constructed in the likeness of a sort of mythical animal whose name was long lost to time, had begun sinking. Its rear end had seemingly bent down, its fore legs adjusted to give the impression that it was standing on its hind legs within the lake. As the last sounds of its trumpet reverberated, the blue lights that illuminated it grew dark. The great protector of the Zora Domain had given its last growl, and now was the time for its eternal slumber.

The Beast slowly but surely sank into the Reservoir, and despite its massive size, the displacement it brought to the pool by no means threatened to overflow the nearby dam. As part of its last act, the Divine Beast extended its elongated nose upward, stretched out to the apex of its design above its head.

After a couple minutes, the Beast had completely submerged itself within the water, invisible to all onlookers, with one notable exception. The very tip of Ruta's nose, the flat end where its endless supply of water was berthed, ended up just barely breaking the surface water of the pool. The platform hovered just half a meter above the tides.

Within moments of its stabilization, the platform gave way to a new development. A gush of water violently exerted from the snout, as a sort of last gasp of the dying deity. Just as the snout berthed the sudden tsunami of water, the selfsame surge of water parted ways to reveal Link, coughing out the liquid from his lungs, alive and well in that very spot. He kneeled on the new buoy, not sure how he got there, but grateful that he did, as he looked down at his prize: the slumbering vessel in his arms, as well as the Lightscale Trident lain next to them.

The vessel, which up until now had been lifeless as an empty suit of armor, at once began to twitch. It instinctively flexed its fingers before bringing them to the eyelids, gently rubbing before opening them. Finally, they slowly opened and amber eyes met sapphire.

"…Link?... Link!"

There was no doubt in their minds. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a fantasy. This was real.

"Welcome back, Lady Mipha."

The Zora's face began to shrivel, as if she were trying to cry but couldn't. She instead elected to give the Hylian a massive hug. He was surprised at how similar her hugs were to her brother's, albeit with much less force behind them. He giddily hugged her back, pulling her into a tight embrace. The sensation of her warm body connecting with his made his heart beat at an alarming pace, but he didn't care.

They were together now, and he wouldn't let anyone separate them again.

"Link! Are you alright?"

Right on schedule, Sidon and Muzu jetted through the Lake at unfathomable speeds.

"We grew worried when we witnessed the Blood Moon seemingly reign down on the Divine Beast, not to mention when Ruta began moving. Are you hurt… huh?"

The Prince was eager to assess that his friend was alright, but the red figure in his harms drew his curiosity. As the figure drew her arms back to confront him, he couldn't believe his amber eyes.

"Mipha? Is… that really you?"

"Hello Sidon," she smiled modestly. "I've missed you terribly, brother."

"Dear sister!" Both brother and sister instantly rushed into each other's arms, giving the other an equally impressive bear hug. The onlookers couldn't help but hold a tight smile.

"Ahem," Muzu said. "I hate to be the one to interrupt this reunion, and I'm equally elated to witness your presence again Lady Mipha, but we have a pressing matter at hand."

The siblings slowly loosened their grips, both acknowledging the seriousness of their situation. The Princess gave her solemn reply. "And I as well, Muzu. Let's return to the Domain at once."

"Are you able to swim, my sister? I'm not sure what Link did in there, but if you need assistance…"

"Don't worry, Sidon. I'll be fine, and I'm better off proving that to you now. Let's be off!"

The Prince grinned, and flashed his trademark pose once more. His sister couldn't help but giggle at the massive Zora he became: she couldn't have been prouder. She watched as he leaped into the water, while Link landed on his back. It was a precious sight: a century earlier, it would have been the reverse.

"For Hylia's sake, Master Link! At least put on a shirt if you're to return to our King's presence!"

Now that he thought about it, Link still had failed to change his attire: a simple pair of Hylian Trousers would hardly be considered "formal wear," even to the lightly-dressed Zora.

As Muzu began to join his prince in the water, he was ambushed by something else: a hug from Mipha.

"M-my Lady Mipha!? What are you doing?"

"Thank you, Muzu."

* * *

The four of them blitzed off at such a pace, that they never took inventory of the two shadowy figures on the other side of the Lake. Up until now they had been silently observing.

"What happened here?" said Jeel. "What happened to that Divine Beast?"

"Whatever that red light was, that's what happened." Replied Keel. "Did you see that object in _his_ hands?"

"Yeah, that's the Slate! How did he get it?"

"Don't know, doesn't matter. We need to report back to the chief with the news, but there's no way we could swipe it off his hands. He'd mop the floor with us, _again_. We can't return empty-handed."

Within moments, bubbles came forth from the water, and a massive sphere thrust to the surface. It floated, drifting ever so slowly toward them.

Keel looked as if he were ready to break out into a happy dance. "Lord Shiba will be forced to spare us when he sees _this_. Let's go."

* * *

Back at the Throne Room, the cluster of Zora citizens continued their muddled conversation. The commoners on the steps and lower tiers were still in the dark, unaware of the events that transpired above, and anxiety was at an all-time high. The Zora Guards found it difficult to keep the citizenry at ease: there were only so many of them, and they wouldn't dare turn their spears against those they were sworn to defend.

It was an even more stressful job for Bazz, who was unsure of himself. When he saw a group of four individuals race up the steps, he was overjoyed: The Prince and Link had returned!

"Prince Sidon, Link, you've returned to us at last! I'm glad you're here."

"Enough chatting, Bazz." Muzu snuck his way to the front, hands behind his back as usual. "What of the King's condition?"

The head of the Zora Guards checked his periphery before turning back to the elder, lowering his voice. "I… am afraid that he may no longer be with us. The medics haven't found any signs of life, but the public do not know yet. The elders are trying to find a way to address it to the public."

"Then let's not waste any more time!"

All four males turned around to the source of the voice, which came from the elegantly dressed female Zora among them. She gave an aura of seriousness and impatience and was determined to move forward as quickly as possible.

"I didn't see you brought a guest… L-lady Mipha?! Is that really you?"

"We will explain everything later, Bazz," as Sidon spoke, the Princess rushed up the stairs unaccompanied, which prompted the rest of them to follow suit. "But yes, our Princess has returned to us!"

Said Princess wasted no more seconds and muscled her way through the crowd. Numbers of disgruntled and uprooted nobles and notables voiced protest at the rampant upstart, not recognizing who it was. She reached the eye of the storm: the fallen form of her father, flanked by four fruitless Zora medics. She didn't have time to weep, or to contemplate the situation: her tunnel vision was squarely on saving the alpha whale.

The crowd gave mixed reactions to the disturbance.

"Mommy," one of the younglings asked. "Who's that pretty lady?"

The parent in question, a young mother born after the Calamity, gave an unsure reply. "I don't know. She looks very familiar, for some reason."

Across the crowd, another young daughter tugged on her father's fins for attention.

"Daddy, she looks like the Statue!"

"You're right," he said. "She looks exactly like Lady Mipha!"

"Preposterous!" said one of the older ones among them. "Lady Mipha died during the Calamity! Who is this girl in front of us, and why is she here?"

Mipha, for her part, ignored the conversations around her, and focused on her father's neck. She closed her eyes and focused directly on her hands. Within moments, a soft, bubbly, blue glow emitted from her fingers: its radiance filled the entire room. Link and co. came just in time to see her working her magic on Dorephan's neck, tracing up and down.

"Prince Sidon! Goodness that you've returned. I don't know what to say at this junction."

"Jiahto, how is my father doing?"

"Sire, our medics believe that they lost him, I'm sorry." The historian of the Domain demurred, looking back toward his fallen King's body. He noticed the small, red Zora tending to his wounds. "My liege, is that…"

"Yes, she is indeed. If anyone can save him, it's her."

All eyes turned toward Mipha as her blue hands ran along her father's body. He had no outward cuts or wounds, which made the diagnosis, and the treatment, all the more difficult to pinpoint. She was confident her magic could mend any external damage, but she never once worked on internal issues. Nevertheless, she persisted and continued to send out her magic like arrows into the darkness.

She noticed a particular disturbance by the lungs, and she crawled up Dorephan's massive frame to get a better angle. She applied her magic for several seconds, until finally she felt tremors beneath her legs. It wasn't an earthquake: it was her father heaving, albeit weakly. The entire room gasped.

"Mii… pha." The King weakly opened his eyes to the sight in front of him. "My daughter… have I passed on?"

"Not yet," the Princess recalled her royal etiquette, and refrained from displaying strong emotion in public. "You're still among us, father. I've returned from beyond, thanks to Link, and-"

"Not… for long," the massive Zora returned to a massive coughing fit, causing the crowd to instinctively back up in fear. "So good… to see you… my dear… Please promise me… never get old…"

"At ease, father. Now isn't the time to jape."

"Bless your heart… my daughter… I'm so happy…" Speech became heavier and harder for the King, but he wouldn't be stopped. "Link… come here… my boy…"

Link quickly moved to the front of the crowd, and to Dorephan's side. Mipha carefully slid off the belly of her father and took his side. He grabbed his left hand and held it tightly.

"This is your home… always… you still have… my blessing… protect her, Link."

"Father, what are you talking about? My magic healed your ailment!"

"Peace, Mipha… even your power… can't stop… old age… natural causes…" It was clear to everyone that he didn't have much time left. Still, he had one matter on his conscious. "Sidon… come here…"

"Yes, father!" At cartoonish high speeds, the young Prince strode beside Link, firmly grasping his father's left hand.

"I… am proud of you… my son… you are ready… don't let them… down…"

"What are you saying? Even if you die, we can bring you back-"

"I've lived… a good life…" the coughs became much more frequent. "A King must… protect his people… no matter the cost… you are better… than I…" Dorephan took a deep look into his son's eyes, and a smile crept across his face. "King… Sidon…"

The left hand in the Prince's possession fell to the ground, and it was nigh impossible for the Prince alone to lift. The Princess scanned the body for any signs of life, using her healing power to look for any focal point, but to no avail.

The King was dead.

* * *

The Zora people were restless and unmovable, camping outside even until eight in the morning the next day.

They were aroused upon seeing a delegation of Domain notables with Prince Sidon on the balcony in front of the throne room. There was no sign of Dorephan, which distressed the crowd. They grew increasingly concerned, and wild conspiracy theories flew through the air.

"To all the citizens of the Zora Race, and her allies," the Prince proudly proclaimed. "It is with great sadness that I inform you that King Dorephan, my father, our great sovereign who had led and protected our Domain for over a century, has passed away peacefully."

The crowd returned to even more hurried commotion. Rumors of palace intrigue and outside interference could be heard from the parapets. They were quickly silenced as Sidon continued.

"He was a great Zora, a model for all of us to stride by, which is why I, as the new acting King of the Domain, shall continue to live by his example. His funeral shall be planned in the coming days but remember that the Zora people shall continue to stand tall in this new era of peace."

"All hail King Sidon!" Bazz blurted out, drawing a scowl from Seggin. He looked as if he were to publicly reprimand his son for speaking out of turn.

"All hail King Sidon!" The crowd had quelled its concern for Dorephan, and exchanged it for praise for their new sovereign, loudest of all from the Prince Sidon Fan Club. It helped to be popular.

"That is not all I have to proclaim," the acting King added. "When nature brings death, life born anew is to follow. Our situation is not without blessings, which is why I am honored to introduce the return of my sister, Lady Mipha!"

The Princess was startled at this statement. She was in awe that her brother had not only grown up to be a mighty Zora, but also such a gifted and well-received figure. All eyes were now upon her, and it made her increasingly nervous. She fidgeted for moments, unsure of what to do, until her left hand suddenly grabbed something warm.

She turned and saw Link by her side. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, encouraging her to move forward. It was the confidence boost she needed. She took a few deep breaths and walked forward, next to her brother, who embraced her with his right arm.

"All hail Lady Mipha!" Bazz sounded off again.

"All hail Lady Mipha!" The crowd erupted in chorus.

Nobody was sure whether to be mournful and downcast over the death of their King, or jubilant over the return of their long-lost Princess. One thing was for certain: not one individual would be faulted for expressing one emotion and not the other at a given time.

* * *

Back in the Zora Castle, Link was quietly examining his Master Sword in a guest chamber. He had spent the entire day before in mourning with Mipha and Sidon, grieving over the loss of their father. Both of them bawled their eyes out, bargaining that there could have been something that they should have done. He reminded them that Dorephan's fate was caused by natural causes, and there wasn't anything they could've done, even if they never left his side.

That said, he still wanted to give them their space. They were just as happy to be reunited with him as he was with them, but even they needed room to breathe. Link too needed some time for himself to grieve alone. Perhaps it was because of his memory loss, but the loss of the Zora King felt like a new feeling in his gut, of a bottomless pit in his chest. He may have experienced loss in the past but had since forgotten the feeling. His recollection of memories of loss paled in comparison to seeing someone important die in front of him.

He was content with that. He sat in an ornate chair, wearing his Hylian Trousers and the linen undershirt of his Champion's Tunic. Mipha had requested the garment the day before for unspecified reasons, and he hadn't seen it since. Not that it bothered him: he had no enemies to fight, nor did he need to report to Zelda anytime soon. His thoughts drifted towards Daruk, and what Ruta had said. He'd definitely need to visit Eldin soon, but he also needed to see Purah about their success, as well as Robbie at some point.

The room was different from others in the castle, as it contained a tall basin of cool water in the center, rising to just above his waist. It was refreshing for him to wash his face. Lacking a towel, he ended up drying his face with his shirt, a sight Mipha walked into upon opening the door.

"You never change, even without your memories." She could only smile at the simplicity that the blonde enjoyed. "Hello Link."

He returned her smile as she turned slightly to shut the door behind her. "Top of the morning, Mipha."

He walked over to her to bring her into an embrace, but she coolly walked past him, as if he weren't there. "When I was a spirit, I was able to follow your every step, and I was in-tune with what happened on your journey. Even with the last two days, it's still a struggle for me to catch up with the world."

She traced her fingers inside the basin, letting the water wet her fingertips. "It brings me to tears to see what happened to my father. I wish our reunion didn't end as it did, but I'm glad that it happened at all."

"Mipha, I'm sorry for bringing you back, for forcing you into this world without your consent."

"Why are you apologizing? Had you not, I would have stayed trapped within that Beast for eternity. I would've never met my father in the next world, nor my mother. At least now I can roam free." Her hand increasingly swirled itself within the basin, letting the cool texture rub her scales.

Link was going to say something else. Something profound, maybe something silly, perhaps a pun. It was completely lost to time. Before he knew it, his face was splashed by a handful of cold water, sending shivers along his spine.

"What was that for?" he looked to the culprit, the Zora in front of him. She faced him sternly, arms folded in front of her chest.

" _That_ was for reading my diary."

Okay, that was probably deserved. He was about to bumble on some sort of apology, when another splash hit him in the face, just as chilly as the first.

" **That** , was for going through my room, **and** rummaging through my personal possessions."

Her expression didn't change at all. The once shy and sweet Princess of the Zoras was taking no prisoners today, and the Hero of the Wilds didn't know how to respond. She was right on both counts: his childish curiosity was bound to backfire one day, at least the consequences weren't as severe…

If anything could possibly go wrong, it would. Hence, another massive splash in the face, which dwarfed the previous two, drenched him to the point of falling over. He rubbed his backside in pain, as he looked up to the Champion in front of him.

" **That,** was for **destroying the Zora Armor I made specifically for you.** "

Link was scared. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd think that Mipha would scare him. But it came, and he was lost. He decided to stand up and take it like a Hylian. He closed his eyes to brace himself.

What came next wasn't the rest of the barrel washing him out of the room, but something warmer. He opened his eyes and saw her hugging him tightly.

"I can't stay mad at you, you know."

He returned the hug, snaking his hands around her waist. They held this position for several seconds before she pulled away and shifted her head down.

"Link, do you still intend to keep the promise you made?"

"Yes, Mipha. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Good choice," she giggled, which reassured Link. This was the Mipha he remembered.

"So, I know the timing is bad, but when is the wedding?"

"That's something we need to discuss." She continued to refuse to meet his gaze, which told him that something he didn't like was going to follow. She nervously gripped her limp right arm with her left hand. "We… can't get married."

"What do you mean?"

"At least, not yet. When I brought up the topic with the elders yesterday, they insisted that the ceremony cannot proceed without a proper set of Zora Armor for the groom."

"That seems arbitrary."

"Believe me when I say there is to be no offense given. Not one member objected to our coupling, and several spoke out in support of you, _especially_ Muzu. But traditions are essential, and we cannot have a royal wedding without said traditions being honored, said the council."

"What do we do, then?"

"It's simple: we just have to craft another set of Zora Armor, and we can proceed."

"Why do I feel that it's something easier said than done?"

She snorted in an uncontrolled laugh. "Because it is, my love. The materials will be difficult to obtain: they were hard enough to acquire before the Calamity, when we had functional infrastructure and trade. These days, many of the essential industries are gone, and we'll have to do the heavy lifting ourselves."

"I have a list of the materials that I would need to craft the Armor. All I would need are your measurements, but with you here, that's the easy part."

"Then I'll go with you," he grabbed both of Mipha's shoulders and rotated her to face him. "No matter where it takes us, or how hard it is, I will always be by your side."

"Link…" she had to wipe away tears of joy.

"By the way… how did you get my measurements the first time?"

"Oh, that?" she attempted to laugh it off, gently peeling his hands off of her as she turned to the side. "I, um, do you remember the day when we confronted the Lynel on Ploymous Mountain?"

"Of course!" he said. "Did I tell you something that day?"

"No, it's not that… after the battle, your shirt was damaged, and I offered to mend it for you. I fixed it, but by then you had already left. That was also the day I realized my feelings for you, and since you forgot it, I kept it safe. I based my measurements off of that, accounting for a few minor factors."

"I also… enjoyed feeling it. I'm embarrassed to admit, it's not ladylike of me, but there were some nights where I felt lonely, and I… slept with it. It set me at ease when I was in doubt. Please don't think less of me."

"Less of you?" Link pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm in awe of you. I just wish I had something that symbolized our bond."

"One moment," she gently wormed her way out of his grasp yet again, this time reaching into her satchel. She pulled out his familiar Champion's Tunic.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking the same thing. This fabric is some of the highest quality I've encountered, but sadly it's discontinued. I made a slight altercation, which you can see for yourself."

The gingerly unfolded the tunic, exposing the front side of the top. Nothing seemed different to him: it still held the simple sword pattern around his neck, and only small details on the side.

The back was a different story. Gone was the plain, royal blue expanse that draped over his backside. In it's place, a large, white design stretched across the fabric. It ranged from the shoulder blades all the way to his center back. The series of white blocks recreated the pattern of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, exactly the same as what was once worn on Mipha's own Champion's sash. His symbol was on the front, while hers was on the opposite side, representing that she would always have his back, and he hers.

"So beautiful…"

She moved her hand to cover her mouth as she giggled. "Thank you, I-"

He hugged her again, this time craning his neck so that his chin rested on the back of her neck. "This stitch is beautiful too, but that's not the one I was talking about."

"Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"Wherever we want to go. We'll stay in the Domain for a while to fulfill our obligations, and then set off," was his reply.

No matter what happened, no matter what road they would travel, no matter who told them no: the two of them, Hylian Knight and Zora Princess, would never be separated again. In this moment, they were one.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for Part 1 of this story! Thank you, once again, for reading this far, and if you liked it, please feel free to let me know.**

 **These last two chapters, especially the ending of this one, were the original idea I had in mind when I wrote this story, but I felt that I couldn't simply jump into them. I had the idea that there should've been significant buildup before the plot took off, but I'm not sure if I did too much (probably not too little, but I've been wrong more than once.) Having held this concept for so long, these were my favorite chapters to write.**

 **When I started, I originally had roughly 30 chapters in mind for this, but I've changed my mind a few times over the course of this story so far, and based on some new ideas, I could do up to 50, although I don't think this would last nearly that long. But it's a reflection on how the writing process can change a person, and I'm glad it has.**

 **I noticed when I re-read a few of my chapters that some of the details may come off as confusing, and I'll take full-responsibility for them. I'm not sure if I'll re-write any chapters in the future, but I'll definitely pay more attention to it as I progress.**

 **If you have any critiques on my story telling, my writing style, or even a few minor details that I've slipped up on, please don't feel afraid to let me know. The way I wrote this part of the story may affect how I write the subsequent ones: it may be done in the same style, I may choose to do things a bit differently, but it was fun to learn how to craft a narrative like this.**

 **Say something, or say nothing at all: your continued support helps motivate me to write, and I'm grateful for that.**

 **Remember to make today, and everyday, a great day.**


	10. Eclipse

" _A longer yarn, we shall spin_

 _Resurfaced love shall begin_

 _A Princess' role will fit in_

 _Alongside the hero's twin"_

…

"Zo-ra! Zo ra ra!"

Sidon was an incredibly gifted orator. Even in the darkest and dreariest times, the boastful Zora could muster the most inspiring of motivational messages. Whether the topic was a battle or simply mopping a floor, he could not only raise the spirits of those involved, but make the role seem interesting. It befitted his role as the newly-minted King of the Zora Domain: the people's King.

Those notes were needed on this day, as he anchored the eulogizing of his father, King Dorephan, atop Toto Lake, just north of the Domain. His passing had hurt the Zoras, who were accustomed to the familiarity of his tenure, but they easily transferred their faith into his successor. Their doubts and depression bottomed out, then sharply uplifted as the fallen one was finally lain to rest.

As per tradition, and his dying wish, Dorephan was to be buried in the sacred burial waters of Toto. He would not only rejoin his late Queen, who had left the living world far too soon, but also be in a position to watch over the Domain, just as Vah Ruta had once done the same. The most prestigious of the Royal Guards, led by Bazz, were permitted the honor to serve as pallbearers, bringing his casket to the water's edge.

Just off to the side, Mipha and Link watched as the son tried to keep composure as he embraced his father one last time. Link kept his stoic face as per usual, but Mipha was quite different. Her amber eyes were glistening with beautiful, clear tears of the deepest sadness. She told her companion not to worry about it, but it still killed him anyway.

Noticeably absent from this ceremony was Zelda: Sidon had sent his couriers searching high and low along the main roads to inform her of his father's fate for the entire week, yet not one had returned to confirm the delivery, nor had they seen her once. It was quite odd indeed, but they couldn't afford to postpone the funeral any longer. The King would proceed as planned but knew that she would doubtless have come had she known the circumstance.

He took in one last deep breath before heaving the casket into the Lake, where it drifted steadily toward the center. Due to the magical enchantments, it floated perfectly on the water's edge, before steadily sinking into the ruins underneath. The cycle was complete, and the tormented old soul would finally find rest.

The crowd almost immediately dispersed. None in the huddled masses saw the hooded Hayek perched upon a hill off and away from the commotion. His expression gave a visage of sadness and grief, one that, to a trained eye, he had much experience with.

* * *

Today was a good day.

That was the thought permeating through Link's mind as he relaxed in the pools directly beneath the Domain. It was a quaint spot with mounds of damp soil and large puddles, connected to the town by a singular ladder. The lack of sunlight, brought on by the structures above, provided a comfortable respite from the intense rays and permitted an interesting habitat for life to form. It was an easy spot for collecting food for the townsfolk, and an even better spot for some privacy.

He could feel the load slide off his shoulders as he grew ever more comfortable. The long treks away from home, the never-ending fights, the makeshift campfires and scavenging for food: the thrill of the wild had its allure, but taking a break was nice too. Having a makeshift plan for every sunrise kept his interest, but there came a point where the continuously unexpected would regress into monotony just the same. The best part, however, was how he was spending this time.

The Hylian was incredibly comfortable, laying down by a fairly large mound off to the side. His head lay on a pair of red and white legs: his face pointed upward toward his Zora companion. Mipha herself was seated upright with her legs just ankle-deep in the water surrounding them. Her hands gently stroked Link's blonde locks while he rested in her lap, taking in the texture of each follicle. As much as she loved looking into his deep blue eyes, she also cooed over his peaceful expression asleep.

The past week had been filled with a marathon of events, of which were spawned in the wake of Mipha's revival and her father's demise. Link was forced into isolation as Mipha was dragged into meeting after meeting, encounter after encounter, by the myriad Zora who adored her and requested her for her role as Princess. It was understandable that her people would have missed her so much, since most of them were alive during the Calamity, but it made Link feel left behind. It wasn't that he was jealous of not being in the center of the action, a role he was all too used to yet not wanting for abdicating it, but it botched the reunion he so craved with his childhood friend, his eternal guardian, the one he adored so much, yet couldn't quite figure out why.

Not that it mattered, at least to him.

The fruition of the funeral, and the subsequent mass departure of Zora that followed, gave the couple some much needed free time. At last came a day where Muzu wasn't dragging her off to a meeting, or an old friend reconnoitered with her to show admiration, or the people paying their respects to her. Mipha didn't resent the attention or the publicity one bit, but her personality wasn't geared toward the spotlight. She wasn't a charismatic leader like her brother, which was why she fully supported him as the successive leader of their people, despite her being "older" and higher in the dynastic order.

Speaking of Sidon, Mipha gleefully regaled to Link the latest misadventures of her dear little brother. Upon his ascension to the throne, Jiahtao and Seggin saw it fit to place the Zora crown upon the young King's head. They carefully dragged the ornate headpiece, itself weighing as much as the average Zora, and attempted to place it on Sidon's head. As they heaved and rested the object, it slid and forced the ruler to the floor. It was much too big for his head, even if it was tradition, and it mandated the Zora craftsmen to design a custom version of it to fit his head. In the meantime, the King replaced the royal blue plumage on his forehead with a violet one, which both indicated his rank and fit his style.

Mipha and Sidon grew incredibly close in their weeklong reunion, with her serving as his closest confidant. He informed her of plans to remove Mipha's grand statue in the center square of the Domain, in light of her rebirth, as it was unfitting to honor a living royal with a monument in their honor. They had plans to eventually replace it with a statue of King Dorephan, who had watched over the Domain for over a century and would continue to do so in death. Mipha, humble as she was, agreed with this statement, stating that she wasn't seeking valor or prestige, and she deeply thanked those who honored her. However, numerous protests by commoners and elders alike forced this plan to drop, much to her chagrin, and the statue of her father was to be constructed on a platform on the north flank of the palace. The detractors claimed that despite her rebirth, Lady Mipha had made extraordinary sacrifices and exhibited unparalleled grace before the Calamity, and she would always be worth paying homage to. It would take a couple years to be complete but end up just as grand as her monument was. Link smiled as she fretted over the issue.

Some of the artisans attempted to even take measurements of Sidon, who was flippant at the notion. They claimed that he could drop dead at any time, just like his father before him, and it was for the best that they prepare early. He simply responded with his trademark pose, insisting that he still had a hundred years left in his prime, and a couple centuries after that before he would make the final drift downstream. Ledo eventually gave up and went straight to work on his father's monument.

Speaking of royal headaches, the notables of the realm also pressed the young King on another issue: marriage. Despite Sidon's youth, the elders were precautious about any sudden tragedies that might befall him, and the line of succession afterwards. Lady Mipha, after all, had been taken from them before she could reach full maturity, so there was no better time to plan for the future than the present. They insisted that he could marry anyone who he desired, since there was no need for a political marriage to shore up relations, but he _must_ marry, and soon. He joked to his sister that he finally understood Zelda's predicament on being pushed under the wedding bells so soon, and that they could have something to bond over. He didn't think it would be a problem to find a suitable partner: he had his own fan club after all.

All these responsibilities, and all this pressure being thrust on her brother, made Mipha grateful that it wasn't happening to her. She cherished her privacy and was squeamish about being bold and brash in public. As she twirled strands of golden hair between her fingers, the Princess smiled and thanked the Goddesses for her good fortune, and for what she had been given. To have met her demise, and despite that, being given a second chance, made her happy beyond words.

"Link…"

The Knight on her lap had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the respite after a week of mourning. She didn't want to disturb him, but the topic was of great importance.

"Link…" she said, a little louder.

Still, he wouldn't budge. It was starting to show the first signs of irritations in her mind. Her high was starting to fade.

"Wake up, Link…" her recent refrain being more forceful than the previous.

This time, he budged. Bringing his hands to his eye sockets, Link rubbed them gently before slowly opening them, revealing his curious blue eyes. He said nothing, simply looking upward and smiling at what was in front of him.

"Do you remember what I told you the other day, about the materials we would need for the Zora Armor?"

Link wasn't one for details, he was too preoccupied with his companion's rebirth, and the loss of his father-figure, to have paid much attention to the Zora Armor. He wouldn't let her know that.

"I was able to compile a list of what we would need to sew a new set. Most of the basic items are within the periphery of the Domain. These shouldn't be of any significant chore to obtain at all, but I need to personally inspect everything to ensure it's of appropriate quality. It will be an exciting mini-adventure to say the least."

Link didn't break eye-contact and grabbed her right hand within his. He gently stroked the cool, slippery flesh on her fingertips as she spoke. Despite the circumstances, Mipha didn't fail to blush at the gesture, but she continued.

"From that point forward, it gets more difficult. We can assemble the basic clothing from what we gather here, but the rest of the suit requires us to travel. The plating must be made out of silver, which can come from certain Stole Taluses. The scaled mesh on the upper half comes from dragon scales, which will be even more difficult to acquire. Finally, the gemstones that dot the frames are to come from Luminous Stone deposits in the Eldin Region and be sent to a skilled Gerudo Goldsmith for refinement. I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you on that mission, which saddens me."

He too was sad, but he squeezed her hand in response, reassuring her that he was committed to this quest.

"Once all the materials are gathered, I can remove my White Scale and begin sewing. From there, we need a Fairy's blessing, and the Armor will be complete."

He nodded in response, accepting the new quest laid in front of them.

The whole situation still seemed surreal to her. If this was an elaborate dream, then she didn't want to ever wake up. Still, the quest to remake the Zora Armor wasn't the "adventure" that she had in mind all those years ago, but she would still treasure every moment of it. She wouldn't squeal though: she was dignified and proper, not one of her brother's fangills- er, girls.

"How about we have lunch?"

Mipha snapped out of her daze, returning to Hyrule and seeing Link sitting upright next to her. She shouldn't have been surprised, not with the glutton in her company.

"Absolutely."

She was surprised the thought hadn't come across her before now. She had felt full of energy for the past week, a concept neither familiar nor explicable to her. At first, she chalked it up to reality being better than her dreams, so she dreaded going to sleep. Nor had she any desire to eat even the smallest morsel: she would eat out of pleasure, but her morning hunger pangs were virtually nonexistent. She wasn't going to tell Link: turning down food was grounds for disownment to him, or it might as well be. She had also desired to try his cooking, which was supposedly legendary.

Mipha brought herself to her feet, pulling herself upward with Link's help. She couldn't wait to see her knight in soon-to-be Zora Armor protect her once again.

* * *

"Report"

Back at the Yiga Secret Hideout, Jeel and Keel knelt once more at their master's feet. Beneath them, the Divine Beast-to-be was coming along at an alarming pace. Its legs were thoroughly coated in the Sheikah manila mesh indicative of the other Beasts. A hollow belly was finished, berthing room for assortments of mysterious objects to be hauled on top. The wooden scaffolding stretched tens of meters high, approaching the ceiling of the cavern. Above all, the workforce seemingly exploded: all the monster workers who had been lain within the "dying hall" after collapsing had been resuscitated by the Blood Moon and rejoined the still-living laborers in their round-the-clock work.

"Master Shiba, we located the missing Slate as you ordered, and the individual responsible for taking it." Keel put forward.

The buff master was unphased, not moving from his seat, which faced the construction below rather than the visitors speaking to him. "Indeed? Has his head rolled to the ground floor to boost workplace morale?"

"Well, you see, Master Shiba…" the stammering in Jeel's voice was a dead giveaway, but Shiba remained an enigma. "That individual was none other than Link, the vile swordsman who trounced us and ended Master Kohga."

"So, what you are saying, is that you do _not_ have the Slate in your possession."

Both Blademasters took a huge gulp.

"Two weeks, you two. I gave you, my finest Blademasters, two weeks to find the Slate. You know full-well what was on the line, and yet you failed to even die in combat. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

The hulking Shiba rose from his throne, reaching for his weapon of choice. He extended the colossal weapon over the flame, which illuminated its details. It was a body length sword, ebony colored, with silver and red accents and details trailing from the tip to the hilt. The Knights of Hyrule had once referred to it as a Royal Guard's Claymore, and it was among the last of its kind.

It was truly an embarrassing and hilarious sight to see two Yiga Blademasters, although not as large as their master but muscle-clad in their own rights, cower like dogs. It was only when the jet-black Shiba's feet reached their faces when Keel made a final frightened plea for clemency.

"M-master Shiba! We did not come back empty-handed. Please a-accept this as an offering."

He pointed behind him, which prompted Shiba to shift his gaze to the large sphere within the room. He hurriedly glazed the ball with his hands, scantly believing what was in front of him.

"You," he continued. "How in Thyphlo did you get this?"

"Link abandoned it near the Beast Vah Ruta."

"Abandoned? This? Does he know that it would shut off the Beast?"

The two underlings gave puzzled expressions to each other as their leader rambled on to himself.

" _Should we tell him that the Beast sank beneath the waves?_ "

" **It what?** "

Jeel and Keel resumed their groveling, fearing another outburst.

"In order to complete _Vah Ganona_ , we need the unique energies of the four Divine Cores, and the activation of the Slate empowered with Ganon's essence from the night of Blood. With this in tow, we are only as close to completion as we were before, but its procurement is not to go without plaudits. **However:** the collateral damage of losing that Beast puts us in a bind. We need resources to continue our production, resources that are in limited supply and can only be scavenged."

"Rise, Jeel and Keel."

Both shot upwards, taking extra care to not let even the slightest slump ruin their posture.

"Never forget the importance of our task. Our people are dying out, and only through this project can we have any hope of survival in this new age. Our last intraclan birth was ten years ago, and the child died last week."

Shiba sheathed his Claymore on his back, effortlessly moving it without any sign of discomfort.

"Our allies have made tremendous progress on Vah Rudania in the Eldin Region, and we need to ensure that it completes without any interference. As you can see, all the recent additions since your last departure have come from it alone. You two are to travel to Death Mountain to handle any allies the Gorons may call in."

"Yes, Master Shiba!"

"Now go, before you fail again."

"Oh, master, a word."

"Yes?"

"When we spied on the vile Link, we noticed a Zora woman with him at Vah Ruta. She was young, beautiful, and appeared to wear the trappings as some sort of noble or royal figure."

"That's impossible, the Zoras haven't a female in their royal line in a hundred years. The last one was Lady Mipha, the pilot of Vah Rut-"

Oh.

"Are you two _certain_ that this was what you saw?"

"Y-yes!" They replied in unison. "They were in the center of a brilliant red vortex coming from the Blood Moon."

"Go, you two."

The duo vanished instantaneously, leaving the autocratic clan master to himself.

Every Yiga had committed the story to memory at this point, and it drove them to insanity. Ever since the Calamity had struck Hyrule and Ganon shared his grace with them, the Yiga had begun to suffer hardships. Every generation, less children were brought into the world, the elderly among them suffered accelerated health problems, and vitamin deficiency infected even the healthiest of warriors. It had not affected them much, since the Blood Moon would revive all of them who followed Ganon. At first it seemed like Hylia herself was taking vengeance on them, but it became viewed as a curse and a blessing.

Times would change, and that view would flip to being a blessing and a curse. Since Calamity Ganon's defeat, the Yiga were forced to confront their problems alone. With most of them infertile, and their kind on the run, it seemed to be only a matter of time before their people would die out. Though not as capable a leader as Master Kohga, Shiba's iron will drew what remained of the Yiga Clan together in an effort to save their kind from the ruins of history.

Only the top-level Yiga brass were privy to the full details, but Shiba's plan, to restore Ganon to this realm and restore the Blood Moon's perpetual immortality, was suggested to him by a mysterious stranger. He knew not of what he was or his motivations, but his notes didn't lie, and led to the discovery of the red Sheikah Slate.

They couldn't afford to cower to their Kakariko cousins, to intermingle with the Hylians. To do such would erase all remnants of Yiga culture, of their proud history and distinction. It would make no difference than them dying out on the field of battle, and the Clan agreed with his sentiment. It wasn't much of a debate: those that disagreed had long since abandoned the Clan or died trying. All they could do now is wait, for time was no longer on their side.

The last piece of information was quite the game changer. If what the duo said was true, and Lady Mipha were to walk the earth once more, then maybe the power of the Slate wasn't as far-fetched as he imagined. He would still need it within his possession for it to work, but he grew more confident in his scheme than ever.

The old man was right after all.

* * *

Scott's horse slowly trotted down the hill when he took in where he was. At the base of the hill, he could see the ornate bridge leading into the Zora Domain, and in front of that, the open area where he first met Sir Link.

He was still preoccupied with the events that had transpired over the past week.

' _On the first day since the rise of the Blood Moon, Zelda had taken Scott, and Paya, into the fields just south of Kakariko Village. According to the Princess, there weren't too many hostile enemies in the region, and it guarded an important route, so it only made sense to start there. He remembered being unsure of himself in the absence of his idol Link, but he promised to do his best to impress her._

 _Paya had joined them as well, suggested by Link. She was even less sure of herself than Scott was, and she repeatedly had to state to the group that she was fine. Her condition didn't improve as she didn't have a mount like the other two and had to ride on Scott's. At least her white hair and beet red face complimented Fitz's black frame and his color scheme._

 _He took in the sights alongside the road as they pushed southeast. Along either side, mossy ruins doted the landscape, showing off the last vestiges of lost civilizations. The campfires present within them indicated that they weren't abandoned: from what Zelda told him, they were frequent abodes for Bokoblins and Moblins. They were more likely out hunting for food at this hour, but their presence sickened him deeply._

 _They spent half the day patrolling the area, yet they still had failed to come upon any monster. Was Zelda wrong? Did someone else get to them first? A picture is worth a thousand words, but a thousand pictures couldn't satisfy a single question. According to Zelda, they would soon approach Fort Hateno, which was the boundary for their patrol that day, before turning back. Just before they would reach it, she said that they would reach an area of much significance to her. She said the Sheikah Slate designated it as the Blacherry Fields._

 _Once the group pulled up to the Fields, Zelda froze in shock. Scott and Paya weren't sure why she chose to stop. They looked around, but only found an empty field, devoid of anything of interest._

" _They're gone!"_

" _What's gone, Princess?" Paya asked._

" _The Guardians are gone!"_

 _Before Scott could get a word in, Zelda nudged Sayre and galloped to the center of the empty field. He noticed that there were several empty craters in the earth, suggesting that something large recently inhabited them. He couldn't tell what they were: there wasn't a trace of anything left behind._

 _He remembered from his conversation in the Zora Domain that the "Guardians" were constructs designed by the Ancient Sheikah to fight the Calamity, but they ultimately turned on the Hylians. None of that lined up with how the Princess reacted now. Wouldn't it be a good thing that these monsters were gone?_

" _It's almost as if they were picked clean... but who, or rather why, would anyone do this?"_

" _I beg your pardon, Princess," he spoke. "But I'm not sure I fully understand. Why is this place significant?"_

" _A hundred years ago, Link and I were stranded here, and ambushed by a squad of Guardian Stalkers. Their broken husks littered this field, in the craters you see before you. That was how it was just days after we sealed Ganon away. Whoever did this had come recently, which unnerves me. I don't know who would do this, or why, but they don't decompose like fallen trees."_

 _He turned back to the holes and scavenged through them, trying to find any hint of whom the Princess spoke of. Aside from the occasional scrap of some strange metal, he found nothing. Over his shoulder, he saw Paya nervously peeking into the holes through the holes in her hands, shielding her face. Poor girl._

" _P-Princess! Come quick! I think I f-found something!"_

 _He scurried over to where Paya had searched, meeting Zelda who was already with her. It was merely a red Bokoblin, slumbering peacefully, blissfully unaware of its surroundings. He took a breather: it wasn't a significant threat, and he could let his guard down for a moment._

 _That is, until Paya slipped and fell backward._

" _Ouch!"_

 _For a granddaughter of a legendary stealthy warrior, subtlety didn't seem very strong with her._

 _The sudden sound popped the nose bubble of the snoozing snout. The red monster quickly jumped to its feet, shifting from side to side to assess the surroundings. It noticed Paya on the ground, rubbing her back, and pointed dramatically at her._

 _Her face quickly grew white at the realization, but it was too late._

 _It growled fiercely and quickly. It took a moment for him to take in what was happening, the ridiculousness more than any intimidation factor on his part, but Scott reached for his sword with the intent to finish the deed quickly._

 _The red monster had other plans. It made a dash out of the hole and to a medium-sized rock. Beside it was a small horn, an instrument the monster bellowed into enthusiastically. It didn't last long: the Sheikah Swordsman made quick work of the herald, but it was too late. The Siren was set out._

 _From the hills, the plains, the forest, and the river, groups of Bokoblins and Moblins came out of the woodworks. They brandished an assortment of clubs, swords, axes, and spears: all eager to claim some fresh prey. Scott motioned to take a defensive position on one of the larger mounds. He thought the high ground would be valuable in the face of such odds, no matter how little it may be._

" _I-I have your back, Master Scott." Paya unsheathed the Traveler's Sword given to her by Link, nervously taking a position at Scott's rear. She looked onward from behind him._

 _Most surprising to him, Zelda did not seem anxious at all by the oncoming horde. She calmly walked toward the central clearing, unphased by the snarls or the shouts. There was at least a dozen of them, and they would soon be within arm's reach, and battle would be joined. He wanted to leap at her side to shield her from harm, or at least call out for her to protect herself, but he had a sinking suspicion that there was a method to her madness._

 _He was right._

 _At once, the Princess raised her right hand to the sky. The hand was surrounded by a shine of pure light. The whitest and most pale light anyone had ever laid eyes on snowballed on that point. It was painful to watch, yet it felt strangely warm and soothing on his skin. He raised his shield to cover his eyes, while he could feel Paya clutching closely behind him._

 _The monsters were slightly spooked by the array of light, taking turns pointing and growling at the display. Their faces turned white when they noticed a trio of golden triangles take shape just in front of the ball of light. Scott thought to himself that he had seen this design before, but he couldn't place it at that moment in time. That moment would stick out to him for the rest of the day, and every day since then._

 _That was the moment when it became too late, for them._

 _The ball became much more spherical, much more sharply round and defined, a ball of pure white light. It shone much more intensively, its rays grew much warmer, and expanded exponentially faster than before. In the blink of an eye, the ball grew so great that it swallowed hole all the monsters that came too close. It accomplished all this and more, miraculously without consuming any of them along with it. It expanded to its zenith, before quickly receding into an incredibly tiny ball of light. The light faded away, petering out to the four winds._

 _He had to take a double-take on the aftermath. All the monsters had vanished, with only their abandoned weapons to prove they ever existed. Zelda's hand stopped glowing, and she lowered it, gripping it with her left._

" _That was incredible, Princess Zelda!"_

 _He was about to rush over to congratulate her on the miraculous act, but his dash was impeded by something… heavy? He looked down and saw Paya leaning on his leg._

 _The white-haired girl had passed out._

 _Scott knelt down to catch her in his arms. He checked her vitals, and she seemed perfectly fine. Zelda scurried over to him, concern covering her face._

" _Is she alright?"_

" _She seems to be, but I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon."_

" _We should get her back to the Village. Our work here is done."_

 _He gingerly picked up the young Sheikah woman, hands snuck under her shoulder and legs, and started walking toward their horses.'_

That was roughly a week ago, yet he was still getting adjusted to Zelda's magical powers.

Paya had been left in the Village with Impa to recuperate while the two of them pressed onward. As Zelda mentioned before, she wanted to carve a route to the Zora Domain and reconnoiter with Link. They would circle back and check on Paya before setting out again. It was probably her first experience in a real battle, so she deserved a second chance. In addition, the Princess _insisted_ that Link's presence would… _help_ her recovery, so to speak.

In the meantime, Zelda had gone mad like a young boy who had just discovered how to run. Every chance she had, she insisted that they go off the beaten path to hunt for more monsters. It surprised Scott that she was the one with boundless energy, while he struggled to keep up. Daily, they would encounter groups of them, ranging from a pair of Moblins to a gang of Lizalfos, and Zelda would work her magic on them. They didn't stand a chance.

Scores of them were cleansed, and he didn't have to lift a finger. He worried about whether he, or even Link, would even be necessary at this point. He wouldn't let the Princess know this.

Both rode up to a familiar hill and saw the magnificent Zora Domain before them. Neither of them could posture an answer as to why a slew of Zora were exiting.

* * *

"This looks like a good spot for lunch, don't you think?"

Link and Mipha had reached the base of the waterfall to the west of the Domain, and the resting place of the Dagak Keek Shrine. It was a fitting scene, and one that Link was keen on revisiting. He noticed the dark platform was still situated in the pond, emitting its soft blue glow. He had previously taken the Ceremonial Trident and performed a "sky dive" as the Rito called it, which essentially meant he recklessly leaped from a great height, nothing barring him from the earth's gravity but his own flesh. He impaled the trident in the center of the platform, which released the Shrine from the depths. A clever mechanism, but a welcome one.

Mipha wanted some seclusion from the rest of the world. The entire week prior had been filled with persistent alternation between her father's fate, her duties as a Princess once more, and greeting her fellow Zora, both new and old, in public. As a result, she had scare little time to spend with Link, which burned her, but made times like these all the more special. She knew that she'd have more time later, but after a century of waiting, she was eager to speed things up, however possible.

The other factor was that this particular location would be a prime vantage point for viewing the rest of the valley. From there, the Princess could point out different areas to gather materials for the Zora Armor. This was going to be a _working_ lunch, something her companion dreaded, but she wouldn't let any time go to waste. It was a terrible habit she inherited from her upbringing.

Only one caveat remained, which was the fac t that since Link no longer possessed his Zora Armor, he was land-bound… and couldn't join her at the top of the waterfall, her favorite spot. It saddened her deeply, but it was part and parcel of their racial disparities, and she loved him anyway. All the more motivation to push herself harder… and him as well.

The Zora walked toward the glowing platform while the Hylian unfurled his belongings and began to setup a campfire. She looked down on circles and grinned, knowing what the blue represented, and tapped the tip of the Lightscale Trident on the center. She looked up toward the falls, and then back at him, before speaking further.

"Link, what did you have in mind for a meal?"

The blonde shrugged, reaching into his satchel almost blindly. In an instant, he pulled out the largest slab of red meat she had ever seen. It was almost as big as his _torso_. His elegant, athletic, well-defined torso. How did he get that in there?

She had to shake her head to stop staring at the slab of meat in front of her.

"I actually had an idea for lunch, if you don't mind. Have you heard of the Extra Mighty Porgies?"

Link shook his head, with a clear interest in his eyes.

"They're a fish unique to the Lanayru Region. They're found almost exclusively in the midst of waterfalls, so they're only privy to the select few Zora athletic enough to capture them. There's no guarantee that they still swim in these waters, but I'd like to at least try to find a few. They would be a delightful treat."

He took only a moment to think about the idea before nodding rapidly. She covered her giggling smile.

"I'll only need a few minutes, I need only to stretch my fins."

With grace that only a Princess carried, Mipha took a stunning backflip down to the falls beneath them. She was _fast._ Faster than Epona, or any horse he had even ridden. When she said a few minutes, she meant it, which was good to know.

Link turned back to the matter at hand, which was constructing their camp site. He had foraged for a pair of logs for seating, which were in scarce supply at their elevation. They weren't in the best quality either, with one full of cracks, but they would do. The other log was in much better condition, and he would leave it for Mipha. He took a moment to rest and started flipping through his Sheikah Slate again.

Link knew that he would have to address the topic with Zelda eventually. She was a clever Princess, and would find out eventually, so it would do him best that she learned on his own terms. The fact that Mipha is walking Hyrule once more would be insurmountably more complicated. The issue was, he wasn't the most verbose individual. He claimed to not talk very much because of his burden, but that was only partially true. His continued silence had handicapped his conversational skills, and the way he would word things could be taken… the wrong way, to say the least. Having a conversation with Mipha could help, not to mention consulting Urbosa, who was close to the Princess and was quick-witted herself.

Barely a moment passed since he holstered the Slate once more, did his hands become preoccupied with another object: a Red Rupee. The blonde looked up to see where the startling thing came from.

"Hello, Sir Link! I'm glad you're alright!"

* * *

"S-Scott? Where did you come from?"

Link knew his reunion with the Dark Knight would be inevitable, but not at this venue.

"We trekked the long way up this mountain, and for Din's sake it was slippery! I'm surprised I kept up with the Princess, to be honest."

Link's eyes narrowed. "The Princess? She's here?"

The ebony-clad man nodded with a smile. "She sure is!"

"Link! Are you alright?"

As if on cue, Zelda appeared from behind Scott and pulled Link into a deep embrace. This completely surprised both knights present, and it was a contest to see who was more uncomfortable. Link was frozen in a state of shock, which betrayed the gentleness and care the hug brought. Scott was cycling through a rainbow of emotions, ranging from the aghast expression on his face, to the red rush of embarrassment on his cheeks, to the nervous jitters on his legs, and his hands covering his eyes.

The Princess had no time for stocky emotions, save for a solemn, sympathetic condolement for her dear friend. She pulled back and gave him a deep look with her emerald eyes. Recalling what he was playing with just moments before, he quickly adjusted his posture, bringing his right side to the front to bring less attention to his left.

"Link, I'm so sorry about Dorephan, I figure that you must be devastated."

Link let out a deep sigh. He was worried that something worse would be on the horizon, but he would just have to get used to the leisurely troubles and travails.

"I'm alright, thank you" was his reply. Her face shrunk to a tight pout.

"Thank goodness, I've been worried sick all week long. The King's death has taken its toll on all of us, believe me, I know."

Link saw the genuine look of concern in her eyes. He was reckless and selfish to have rode off so hastily without her and to drive her to worry on _his_ behalf, or so he felt. He looked over at Scott, who was still timidly hiding in shame, but quickly corrected himself to an astute, modest pose to bring respect to the situation. He shifted back to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why, or how, did you two get to the Domain?"

Zelda's expression morphed into a coy smile. "You're not the only gifted Hylian in the realm, you know. I utilized my magical powers more than once on the way here. The roads in these parts are quite safe, and I've made sure of that."

Scott continued where she left off. "It's true. We could have been here much sooner, but the Princess insisted that we inspect every nook and cranny for stray Bokoblins and Lizalfos. She did all the work herself!"

' _Everything?'_ Link thought. _'She sure has changed quite a bit, or was she always this way?'_

"We were surprised we couldn't meet you, and we worried that you had already left the Domain on… _Epona_." Zelda placed a particular emphasis on the end, which sent jitters down Link's spine. "I didn't see her on the way in, so I take it that she's in good care."

She continued. "Disregarding the stragglers on the bluffs above, I can assure you that this region is now safe. With any luck, the Zoras should be secure enough to send assistance along the waterways. I... also met with Sidon." At this moment, she paused once more, dipping her face downward. She averted her eyes to the ground, cupping her chin between her index finger and thumb. "He told me what happened…"

Off to the side, Scott gave his usual pout upon hearing _his_ name.

He was in for it now.

"…you did everything you could, I'm so sorry Link."

The blonde was home free, at least. But it didn't feel like a relief.

Why?

Because her face seemed swollen and depleted. It was as if she were crying without tears.

"He was… like another father to you, I know. I can only imagine the grief his passing had caused you, but you are not alone. I've also known this feeling of loss, Link."

Suddenly, she grabbed Link's hand. It was cool to the touch, or rather his hands were warm. In either case, the gesture surprised him, and he scrambled for a proper reaction to the situation he found himself in.

"I know this is a moot point, but I hope you know… that if you ever need a shoulder to rest your head on, to weep into, you have mine. It was my error to have placed all of our hopes and ambitions unto you, to treat you as this all-powerful scion of providence that solves all of our problems without any maintenance on your behalf. You are a gifted Hylian, but at the end of the day, you are still a Hylian, and I wish to start viewing you as such."

' _Memento mori, Link._ '

The conversation was going much better than he could have hoped. He was certain that Zelda would have raked him over the coals by now, but he had underestimated her good nature. Or had he merely forgotten it? He was happy to see her being okay: he hated to see her cry, after _that_ day.

He had almost forgotten about Scott. He was fascinated with the cauldron fixated above the campfire, aweing at the broth inside. Link mentally slapped himself: he had forgotten to teach Scott how to cook! He remembered the promise he made in Kakariko Village to do such, but he never got around to it. Now would seem like an opportune time to do it. But on the other hand, it wasn't.

"Zelda, there was something I needed to tell you," Link said, barely containing the urgency in his tone. He needed to mention the Slate to her. He didn't feel fully prepared in how to present it, and why it took so long to mention, but lack of preparation hadn't impeded his adventures before, it wouldn't start now. It would also become a necessity very soon, and he wanted to get ahead of that story.

"Just give me one moment, I believe I dropped one of my pouches over there."

A few more seconds wasn't much, but it was much more preparation time than Link gave himself. His only issue was that he couldn't think: he was too fixated on the sound of distractions abound. It varied from the familiar, such as the rustling of the grass as he walked and the racketing of the cauldron over the fire, to the melodic chirping of the birds and the gushing water beneath them.

The gushing water gave way to an explosive splash coming from north of their camp. By now, all three had looked towards its source, and froze upon visualizing the slender red figure before them. The red figure was dressed in ornate gold finery, unique to the natives of Hyrule. It carried with it a silver truncheon in one hand, and a satchel in another.

After a moment, Scott made the first comment to break the silence.

"Sir Link, does this lady look familiar to you?"

Link took a deep gulp and nodded. "Yes, her name is…"

"M-Mipha?!" Zelda uttered, dropping everything in her hands.

* * *

Perhaps it was due to her upbringing, her knowledge of the situation, or the nature of her rebirth, but the Zora was the least emotionally exaggerated figure on scene. One wouldn't tell from her cracked intonation alone. "H-hello Princess Zelda."

Mipha knew that, by chronological order, she was the eldest of the quartet present. Age was usually accompanied by features such as authority, wisdom, and experience. During her lifetime, she would frequently invoke these skills to assist her people whenever she met them, and she was praised for her abilities as well as her unparalleled kindness.

Her wisdom and experience here, however, were nonexistent.

This meeting was built up within the back of her mind for the entire week since her return, and she knew that no amount of preparation would fully ready her for their reunion, but this sudden juncture still felt too early if that were even possible. It was a hard culture shock to shift from the periphery of Link's subconscious to the back of her own horse, as Link put it, but the remedial exercises could only come in time.

Zelda was oblivious to all this knowledge and charged directly at her friend. She pulled Mipha into a deep hug, unsure of how else to respond. The Zora was touched, and lightly returned the gesture as the two knights looked on.

"Is it really you…?" Green eyes look upward while the Hylian Princess was arched over, rubbing teardrops from her cheeks.

"Yes, Princess, it is" was her reply.

"But how? I was sure to sense your spirit from within the Castle Walls…"

A nervous laugh came from Mipha's lips, as she tried to break eye contact. "It's a bit of a complicated story, I'm sure we would be happy to tell you later."

Zelda momentarily broke her embrace and turned back to the blue-tuniced warrior himself. Her infectious smile shone brightly to the Hylian, who was talking with Scott over the fire, and watched him wave back. It was at this point where her smile turned to a frown, one missed by all, when the realization struck her.

Hyrule's next queen remembered the words she shared with Link at the height of Mount Lanayru and brought them into their current context. He had promised her that they would be spending some time together after their ultimate victory, but that never came to pass. She wanted to console her friend for his renewed grieving, give him the time he needed to go through the motions, and come out with some closure. Her intentions were selfless and good-natured in her mind, but her emotions still burned in the back of her subconscious. Fate's hand was cruel, but when paths diverged, both roads can lead to new journeys, as Impa once said.

With Mipha not only here, but tangible, audible, and _alive_ , to say that their dynamic would change would be a gross understatement. She was just as lively and healthy as she were before that fateful day, and she had appeared at an extraordinarily convenient time with her father's passing. Zelda thought to herself that she should be happy that another anchor from the halcyon days of the past had returned, in an era when they were in increasingly diminished supply. Yet another emotion tugged on her coattails.

Tinges of stress strained the edges of her eyelids, yet the action was entirely subconsciously driven. But even as she shook her head to wear off the feeling, Zelda could tell things were much different. In many ways, Mipha represented what she wanted for herself. She was calm, intelligent, soft-spoken, held a deep mastery of her abilities, and was well-respected by her people. It wasn't much of a challenge to figure out why Link was focused on her, but pettiness was unbecoming of the next Queen of Hyrule. She didn't want to wish any ill-will on either of them, but she knew… that they would be spending much time together. It probably added to the explanation of why Link had spent much time in the Domain.

Speaking of which, Zelda noted that Link wasn't surprised at Mipha's emergence. _At all_. Coming from a Hylian who professed a deep affection for her, this was strange. Or maybe he already knew? She didn't know either way, but she did know that something was up. It would have explained the arrangements Link had made when she had arrived. An isolated lunch for two? It wasn't a major blow on its own, but the matter would have to be addressed before their return home.

Meanwhile, Mipha had extended her bag toward Link, who accepted it greedily. Scott looked over his shoulder to get a better look.

"I was able to catch six Extra Mighty Porgies. We'll have enough for everyone it seems."

Link nodded in appreciation. He took the brown purse and emptied it over the cauldron, with his protégé eyeing it with curiosity. He then shifted his eyes to the gift-giver, standing tall and straight with all the respect he could muster.

"Uh, excuse me," Scott cleared his throat, quickly gaining her attention. "I beg your pardon for a moment. Your name is Mipha, if I may be so bold?"

She was startled, placing a hand to cover her lips as her eyes stretched out. "Yes I am. I'm surprised you learned so quickly, Sir Scott."

Now he was the one who grew uncomfortable. "Oh, don't mind me. I was just…" He scratched his head while mentally spit balling some sort of explanation that would sound palatable. Never mind the fact that all floated ideas were essentially gibberish. As he scratched his head, a frequent tell that he was in deep, nervous thought, he jolted in his position.

"What a second. How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things, Scott. Or rather," she glanced over at Link, who was examining some of the greatest fish fillets he had ever seen. Never before had he held such tender meat. "…the right people."

Scott let the words float through his mind as he watched Link prepare what looked like some sort of nutty seasoning to the fish. He knew he was supposed to be learning how to cook, but he couldn't concentrate at the moment. He turned back to Mipha and tried to ameliorate his own situation.

"I have a question, Mipha. You seem to be well-acquainted with Link, and you seem very familiar to me, yet I cannot place it. Your attire is much different from the rest of your race, so I assume you hold an important role."

The response came not from her, but from the chef. The words were muffled due to a wooden pick between his teeth, but enough was audible for him to make out, "she's the one from the Statue I showed you, remember?"

' _Way to go, Scott the know-not,_ ' floating among his thoughts. He immediately fell to one knee and brought his head directed to the ground, in part to show respect, in part to hide his self-pity and shame.

"Please forgive me, _Lady_ Mipha. I have spoken out of turn and not shown you the proper respect that a Princess, the sister of the King of the Zora Domain no less, merits."

Mipha reflectively released the quietest groan she had ever sounded and rolled her amber eyes. These formalities were tiresome among her more aggressive past suitors, and she didn't start longing for them now. "It's quite alright, Scott. There's no need for you to beat yourself up on account of this, of all things. I mean it."

"But Princess!"

"There will be no 'buts' from you. I _command_ you to carry your head high and with merriment. Is that understood?"

Seeing himself utterly defeated in this situation, and to another member of the Zora ruling caste no less, he stood and submitted. "Yes, Lady Mipha."

A partial victory was still a victory, as Link told her before. She gave a soft grin to her new company.

Scott pulled himself together and turned to assisting Link with lunch. He liked her much more than her brother, who he found insufferably well-mannered. He was at a loss for the proper mannerisms, especially around people who he held in such authority and respect. He was brought up to always show the proper respect for ladies and gentlemen of rank and station, yet these three were always so _casual_ , especially around each other. Maybe he would learn why in time, but for now, he did as Sir Link told him, and retrieved some Goat Butter for the dish. As he did, one last thought rung through his mind.

' _I could have sworn that Sir Link said she was dead._ '

Zelda was pleased to see the others get along in such an animated way. It was almost like they were part of a family: something she didn't imagine ever thinking ever again, yet here they were. A hard smile forced its way across her face as she shook her head.

She lurched her way toward the camp once more. She would have said something, but Link and Scott seemed pre-occupied with the culinary arts, and Mipha was studiously examining the husks of the fish left behind. She didn't want to butt in on alien arenas, so she attempted to keep herself busy and blend in.

She knew of one thing to do but shuddered at the idea that she was ready for it.

"Link," Zelda spoke, "I'm going to retrieve some of the Ancient Arrows from your quiver."

He was clearly too busy to fully grasp the gist of her words but gave a tacit nod while returning to work. Sighing in relief, she continued down her path.

It was an ideal time for the swap, as all of his arms were laid to rest beside the impromptu log-bench behind him. She kept her head down and her demur discreet, hiding the idea that she was never this giddy since the nights before her birthday, when she would sneak around the Castle to peak at her presents. But these weren't simple presents: they were weapons of mass destruction.

With the full mastery of her divine powers, Zelda didn't exactly _need_ those arrows, but the novelty of the Ancient Sheikah civilization didn't wear itself out on her just yet, and they might prove useful down the line. She dug deeply into the quiver until at last a handful of these magical arrows emerged from the deceptively full arrow holster.

Having taken most of these arrows for herself, the Princess considered her task complete, and was prepared to rejoin her friends for the meal. As she placed everything away and stood up, upon turning around she took one lingering look at Link, admiring the simple happiness and the effects of released stress happening upon him. His happiness would be enough to overcome her feelings, she surmised. Her focus went blank when she saw something on the back of his Champion's Tunic.

White lines, in an almost detailed pattern, across the back end of his Tunic. They almost clearly resembled the design she sewed on _her_ scarf. Upon closer inspection, it was confirmed to be the likeness of Vah Ruta.

Why did her heart just shut down in a cold snap just now?

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious!"

Scott had vocalized what was on everyone's mind: Link's cooking was excellent. In other news, the sky is blue.

After many minutes of experimentation, Link had finished his newest dish, one he was highly proud of. It was Mighty Porgy Meuniere, which blended the Porgies with Acorns, Goat Butter, and Tabantha Wheat. It was so delectable that Mipha, sitting next to Link, struggled to balance her enthusiasm in consuming the meal with her usual dignified poise. Link's counterpart on the other side ate like an uncultured barbarian. Zelda, however, ate in an unusually quiet manner. It did not go unnoticed amongst the others, but they said not a word.

It was at the conclusion of their meal where Scott enthusiastically volunteered for cleanup duty. Only after he had collected all of the leftover debris did Zelda pop the question bugging her for too long.

"Link, may I ask you a question?"

The aforementioned Hylian perked up and nodded in anticipation.

"I'm sure you know what I'm about to ask of you." Her body started shivering as she sat on her log bench, and she had to clench her hands in her lap in order to stabilize herself. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm parsing this correctly, but if you may, please tell me of what transpired in the past week that led to… _this_ situation?"

Mipha could feel an aura focused on her with the last statement, and scooched closer to Link for support. Of whom was supporting whom, that is unclear. What was made as straightforward as one of Revali's arrows was that Link hadn't the silver tongue of a legendary merchant, as indicated by the awkward silence that followed while he collected his thoughts.

"I'm not sure how to put this, but it all started with this," he reached to his side and unsheathed the red Sheikah Slate, presenting it in all its glory to Zelda.

As Link gave his best explanation for the events that had transpired, centering around the Slate, he couldn't feel the usual emotion he inferred from Zelda in previous conversations. It was as if he were speaking to a blank slate, yet he continued as he were. Unbeknownst to him, she was as unsurprised at his recent revelation, as he was at the return of Mipha just moments before. She didn't raise any protest when he mentioned teleporting to the Domain from the Wetland Stable, or anything more than a murmur when he described his adventure in Vah Ruta. She didn't reveal her judgment and let him run his course.

"I have one more question, Link." She didn't reveal all her cards just yet, but Zelda was fuming inside. She was going to have a serious conversation with Purah upon her return, that was for certain. As for Sidon, his complete dodging of the fact that his only sister walked the earth once more was a glaring betrayal. But if that was a betrayal, then what was _this?_

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"I completely understand your motivations, and your desires from this new device. You know where I stand on the potential, both good and bad, from using such means. You also know what I would say about such magic, but it's too _late_ for warnings now, isn't it?"

So far, so good. This wasn't the verbal upending that Link was anticipating.

"But I thought that we were close… that I was someone that you could confide these secrets with. I thought at the very least that had some mutual trust between us. Even if we didn't see eye-to-eye on it, you know I would have fully supported you."

"But I believed the opposite," he retorted. "I earnestly didn't think that you could handle the information, or that you would sternly object to its dubious origins, especially with the aftermath of the Guardian's co-option by the Calamity."

"Firstly, I'm much more resilient and persistent than to let myself give up on progress and bring the Iron Sledgehammer to everything that could be touched by Ganon."

"Second, do you truly take me to be so weak that a simple idea will give me pause? That my mind is fragile that I must be shielded from the dark realities of this world? That you must hide the truth from me?"

Both Link _and_ Mipha started to shrink back in their seats. They weren't sure Zelda was aware of it, but her intonation was growing irater with each word. The warrior looked to his childhood friend for support, but she gave a puzzled look telling him that she couldn't think of anything to say either. He turned back to the more physically uncomfortable Princess across from them.

"I never lied to you about the existence of the Slate."

"A lie by omission is a **lie** all the same, Link!"

"That wasn't my intent at all. What you said is true, that the red Slate came from dubious origins and its consequences were unknown. But were any ill to befall anyone, I'd much rather be the first to take its wrath before any fallout were to reach your majesty's feet. It's merely my duty as your knight."

Consequences. Duty. Knight.

 _Your majesty_.

These were the words that hummed through Zelda's mind. She had been shown a lot of information in less than half a day, much of it saddening, but this was different. She didn't feel depression from these words. Nor happiness. Neither regret nor the familiar heart-skipping phenomenon when she was alone with him. It wasn't an unfamiliar emotion, but it was quite a long time since she felt such a feeling.

It was anger.

"Link, you are my appointed knight, and as such your duty is to protect me from any and all physical harm that may beset me in these lands. That is for certain. When it comes to the faculties of the mind, of metaphysics, you need not shield me from the uncertain realities. I may still have a lot to learn, but I've accumulated a great deal of wisdom in my years, and I would have been more than happy to share the burden with you. If reuniting you with Mipha was your goal, I would have been in your corner every step of the way, even if it failed."

So much strain was indexed between Zelda's furrowed brows, her crinkled nose, and rosy cheeks, that she could feel an irritating sensation flanking both valleys between nose and cheek. She brought a finger to her face to rub it, only to pull it back and notice they were tears. Not tears of happiness, nor tears of despair.

"I had spent… my entire life preparing to address difficult decisions. Day after day, my father and instructors would force me to read, to lecture me on royal dilemmas and the responsibilities of leadership, including consequences. I had never felt more alone… until I met you. I had thought that after everything we had gone through, you could trust my emotional constitution to stand tall next to yours."

The silence at the break between words hurt the ears. Even Scott, who had only recently joined their retinue, could feel the emotional weight crushing the four of them. The others felt that they were trapped in an extended Stasis while she parsed more words.

"I get it, it's only natural for you to come to my defense, and your intentions were nothing short of noble. It is your eternal duty, as my appointed knight."

' _Phew_ ' At least this would blow over soon, Link thought.

Too soon, perhaps.

Because Zelda was picking up her belongings. Her Royal Guard's Bow was holstered on her back once more, just as her quiver snaked its way around her belt.

"…which is why it needs to be changed."

' _Huh?_ '

" _Sir_ Link, last of the Knights of the old Kingdom of Hyrule," she continued, in an unusually formal tone. "By the powers vested within my father, the late King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, you were appointed the personal knight of myself, Crown Princess Zelda, in the name of combating Calamity Ganon and safeguarding the realm. On behalf of the Kingdom, you have my eternal gratitude. With the threat to Hyrule vanquished for generations, your task is now complete."

" _Link_ ," Mipha whispered. " _Is she doing what I think…?_ "

"As reward for your service, you were to be granted indefinite leave from your duties and a retirement to a life of leisure. While I cannot currently provide the latter, the former is completely within my power, which I shall grant, effective immediately."

Even Scott was shocked. "Princess Zelda," he pleaded, "surely you jape?"

She wasn't.

"It is decreed. As Crown Princess, wielder of the divine magic of the Goddess Hylia and through right of the Hyrulean Royal Family, from henceforth, Link shall no longer be my appointed knight. You are dismissed."

Zelda wasn't finished, as she turned next to Scott. "As for my personal safety, it will be of no consequence. I have decreed that Sir Scott, the first in the new line of Hyrule's Knights, shall serve as my personal escort in your stead."

None could believe the words being uttered in this scenario. Not in a million years. Yet here they were, and for what? The only question was who had the best reaction. Was it Link, the silent wielder of the Master Sword, giving a pale look to the Princess with mouth agape, yet no words leaving his mouth? Was it Scott, who was immediately thrust into the spotlight involuntarily, and now overshadowed the one he viewed as his idol? Or was it Mipha, whose amber eyes bulged out of their sockets, her usual pomp as unstable as riptide, and her head-tail being thoroughly petted by her hands?

The latter finally found the courage within herself to stand tall against her sovereign, her legs jittering as she stepped forward, between Link and her target audience.

"Princess Zelda," she said. "I'm not entirely sure of what's going on, but you surely know as well as I, that Link meant no offense toward you, and he remains fiercely loyal to Hyrule's Royal Family above all else."

Zelda didn't even look back at them as she walked off. "I'm not so sure about that, Mipha. The Champion's Tunic that I sewed for him tells me that his loyalties lie elsewhere."

'… _and that I'm no longer his Princess. The light has been eclipsed by the three moons.'_

It took a good minute for Scott to realize that he had been standing completely still, as if he were a spectator to a dream, and only noticed it when Zelda had almost stormed out of sight. He hastily walked up to Link, who looked completely downtrodden and refused to raise his head from its droopy position and bowed before he was to take off. He turned to Mipha, looking for any guidance or understanding for a scenario none of them asked for.

"Sometimes, time is the only sedative, my mother used to tell me." Mipha had by now interlaced her left fingertips with Link's right, to comfort him. "Don't worry about us, we will keep the eastern portion of the realm safe. Please look after the Princess until we meet again, Sir Scott."

Without saying a word, the aforementioned Knight nodded one last time, before heading off after his Princess. At the very last second, he noticed something glimmer on the grass beside the campsite. He moved over and bent down to pick it up from the overgrown glades.

It was the Sheikah Slate. It's brilliant blue aura indicated that it was Zelda's, to be specific. She would definitely need this.

The Sheikah hurried after her with all deliberate speed, but his gaze was firmly fixated on the Slate. He could never know that such a small device, or rather a copy of it, could lead to so much frustration. He had only seen it briefly in action, but its works far betrayed the mere size of the tablet. He particularly liked the phenomenon that occurred when the lights shuttered out, and he could see a reflection of his face in the center. The reflection was in black and white, so he mentally joked to himself that he was gazing at Sir Link himself.

The last part filled him with a sensation that he never felt up until now. As he looked deeper into the reflection, his mind started replaying the exchange that had just occurred at the camp. As Zelda's words grew more pained and isolated, so too did his thoughts grow more hurt and irate. He had never seen his Princess, someone as wise, caring, and mentally capable as her, in such an emotionally charged display, and he _hated_ that. What good was an appointed knight if he couldn't protect the Princess from _all_ forms of harm, physical and emotional?

For the first time, he imagined himself drawing his ebony blade at the climax of the exchange, to challenge the metaphorical cad who had inflicted such mental distress upon his lady to a duel. What's more, he imagined himself stabbing Link through the heart. The boundaries of his vision started to turn a bright, dark rouge, and his grip on the Slate grew ever tighter.

 _Thwack!_

The sound of Scott colliding face first into a tree trunk grabbed even Zelda's attention. He never had a chance. The bruise was well-deserved.

"Are you okay, Scott?" The Princess immediately rushed to his side, bending down to place a hand over the bruise.

He looked over to her, noticing the genuine look of concern on her face, but also the trail of dried tears and the creases of her furrowed brows. He felt guilty taking even a moment of her attention for himself.

"I will be fine, I am grateful for your aid, my Princess, but please don't waste your energies on me."

His words did him no good, and he sat still for a minute while she cleaned him up with a cloth. With that matter settled, both stood up and prepared to descend down to the town below.

"Oh, Princess, you forgot this." Scott reached to the ground and presented the Sheikah Slate to Zelda, who upon viewing it gave a… _disappointed_ look?

"I don't need that device any longer. You may keep it if you wish."

It was strange, coming from someone who was as forward-thinking as her, but Scott wasn't one to disobey orders. He took the Slate and placed it within his pouch for the time being. He was sure that she would change her mind eventually, so it did no harm to care for it until that day arrived.

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for my long hiatus, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

I had initially taken a break from writing to reassess my style and pick apart places for improvement. Needless to say, there was a never-ending list. I've taken what each of you had said into deep consideration as I wrote this chapter. Which probably explains why this was the most time-consuming one to write so far, but we should only produce and present our best work. Hopefully this time everything will make more sense and the writing will be clearer. It will be especially important in regards to Mipha.

Just note that in this story, not everything is as it seems.

Cheers!


End file.
